It's A Question of Lust
by Esmi76
Summary: Edward is a Technology Science teacher at a small high school in Texas. Bella Swan is a new student who is hot for teacher. Can they hold out until graduation? Originally written for Ninapolitan's "I'm a tease" Twilight story Contest.
1. Chapter 1: Question of Lust

**This was originally a one shot for Ninapolitans "I'm a Tease" Story Contest.**

**If you would like to discuss please join me at the Twilighted forum: http: //www . twilighted . net/forum/viewtopic . php?f=44&t=2893**

_**DISCLAIMER: S. Meyer owns Twilight and all its characters, If I did all the Cullen men would be in my Dungeon. I only own the sexually explicit fantasies I have about them.**_

I walked towards the portable building at the far end of campus. The heat was unbearable and I wished I could have worn my flip flops instead of my docs. If Renee had not lost the box clearly labeled Bella's flip flops, I would be so much more comfortable. I looked at my watch and noticed I was cutting it pretty close to the bell.

Great my first day of senior year at a new school and I would be late, yet again. Why the fuck did it have to be so far away from civilization, ugh. Why do they put a class room out on the edge of the grounds, what was this Hogwarts? Damn new school. I had just moved here from Miami, and there flip flops were practically part of the dress code. Here though? You would think that with this Texas heat flip flops would be mandatory also.

As I approached I saw Mr. Whitlock and Coach Cullen walking out of the portable. I had Whitlock for History and Cullen for PE and Health, god I would be learning about reproduction from that hot piece of ass, it just wasn't fair. As I saw them pass by I wondered if this tiny Podunk town manage to breed hot teachers or was just a magnet for them.

I struggled to keep my mind from wondering as I walked into the portable. All the seats were full, minus one at the center of the room with the sexiest looking dork I had ever seen. He was dressed like a Mormon missionary and had this odd copper hair that was messy like he had just gotten laid. I sat across from him and couldn't help but sneer at him. As hot as he was he was still a big nerd I could tell just by looking at him, but still I wanted a piece of that.

"What?" he asked me his eyes full of mischief.

"Nothing" I responded, as I sat down across from him.

"No really," he had a gleam in his eye I couldn't place.

"Well, its just that it's the first day of class and your wearing a fucking tie? Really? Are you that much of a kiss ass?" He snickered at that.

"So that's it yeah, you got me all figured out?" I could have sworn I saw his eyes look down at my breasts. Well fuck me sideways holy boy was a horny toad.

"Not really, your hot that's for sure, but a tie god I'm surprised your nose is still clean."

"So I'm hot? Really?" the crooked grin almost paralyzed me.

"Yeah I guess for a kiss ass," just as my sentence finished the bell rang. I looked around and the hottie in front of me just smiled, I confess I was fucking dazzled. As all students looked around expectantly the hot piece of ass stood and my jaw dropped.

"Hi I am Edward Cullen and I am your new Technology Science teacher for the year!" As he spoke he moved to the front of the room and I could see the laughter in his eyes as he spoke. He winked at me. I could feel the heat rising in my face and thought I would shit right there and then. This was going to be a long, hot year.

* * *

The days past into weeks and the tension between me and Edward-I mean Mr. Cullen seemed to be increasing. Don't get me wrong he wasn't pissed off at me or anything, the tension was sexual. I noticed it the first day of class. The way his eyes always seemed to be on me when he talked.

I decided that I wanted him and that he would be mine rules be damned. I needed to find out everything about him. So after asking around, I found out several things about Edward. He was 22 years old and this was his first year teaching. He had moved here from Washington state for the most part. He was the wrestling state champ in college. That piece of information alone made me wet. Turns out Edward wasn't the only hot Cullen at school. His older brother was Coach Emmett Cullen and Alice Whitlock who was actually my cool English teacher -and asked all the seniors to call her Alice- was his twin sister.

Alice was hot and I confess of having various impure thoughts about her. Alas, Alice was married to the history teacher Jasper Whitlock. I was actually on my way to Alice's to see if I could get any information on her brother from her, when I realized that I had left my binder in Tech class. Shit, this meant Id be late for Mr. Whitlock's class. Fuck it, I marched my way back to the Technology portable knowing it take me at least 6 minutes to get there from the cafeteria and another 7 minutes to get to Whitlock's Class.

I walked into the portable slightly out of breath and noticed no one was there and the lights were off. Good he was at lunch. A dim glow came in from the heavily curtained windows and the open door, my eyes landed on the binder and it was sitting on his desk. Fuck. I really hope he hadn't read the poem I wrote about his cock… Okay it was about the dream I had of his cock.

I was half way to his desk when I realized that the light from the door was still coming into the room. As I got to the desk, the light began to dim and I heard footsteps. I could smell him every where, I couldn't think -shit.

"I see you came back for your binder…" his voice was deeper and huskier than I had ever heard it.

"I just realized I forgot it 2nd period and uhm…" I could feel the heat of his body behind me even though our bodies were not touching. "I came back uhm for it"

I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he murmured into my ear, "Is that bit of creative writing in there for your English class? Or your health class."

"Uhm, God-Uh-Fuck-I uhm," I couldn't think my mind was racing he had read the poem! His breath felt sooo good on my neck. Visions of his mouth on my neck his tongue roving over my naked flesh filled my head. I quickly grabbed my binder and turned around, I lost my balance. As I began to fall he grabbed me forcefully pushing me up and back against his desk. My hands fell to my side as I looked into his eyes, they were a dark green and deep with desire. A smug look was spread across his face.

"You certainly are very graphic," he punctuated the c at the end of the word. His lips were close-so close to mine, "You think your teacher would want to read a poem about there brothers dick." He smelled like mint and musk and I couldn't think, my mind was reeling, I couldn't move. He leaned in and I felt his cock press against my stomach. I licked my lips at the thought of him hardening for me. I took a deep breath and moved out of his grasp, "I uhm am late for History," I squeaked out. I knew if he had tried I would not have been able to escape him, he had let me leave. I rushed to the door and Alice Whitlock walked in and gasped as I hurried passed her blushing.

* * *

Christmas was approaching fast and things became stranger and stranger. Alice had taken to asking me to help her grade papers and we developed a friend ship after what had happened. I swore Alice to secrecy and confessed my cock poem. She read it and had a good laugh at both her brother and my expense.

She was only 4 years older than me and I wondered how that could be. She explained that her and Edward had been home schooled because there father was a doctor and they traveled a lot. Apparently he was with Doctors with out borders and had taken the family to places like Indonesia and Malaysia. Emmett was 3 years older and had gone to Texas A&M. He joined the football team during walk on try outs and then convinced Edward and Alice to go there with him. They had finished high school at 17 and started A&M only a year after Emmett. Ali and Jasper met at the Aggie bonfire freshman year and had been together ever since.

I loved Ali and the feeling was mutual. It was ironic that the hot pixie I had once fantasized about was now my best friend in this hell hole. I could tell her anything and she never judged me. I expressed my concern that Jasper might think it was inappropriate for me to be interested in a teacher and vice versa. Ali however, assured me not to worry about him. I was 18 and once I graduated Edward and I were free to be together. It was just a question of lust, and whether or not Edward and I could control ourselves. After our conversation Jasper had gone from ignoring me to looking at me with a perplexed and worried look. Emmett on the other hand did everything but pull out a digital camera during gym to preserve how I looked in the short PE shorts. In health class he always made sure I was the one who practiced putting condoms on banana's and quizzed me relentlessly about spermicidal jelly's and all the latest contraceptive devices.

As for Technology class… Well, ever since that day Edward went out of his way to open doors for me and make sure we were never alone in the same room. We had fallen into a friendly banter and shameless flirting, but we had not gotten as close as we had before. Just before thanksgiving, I had run into Edward in the teachers lounge when Ali had sent me to make copies for her.

"Hello Bella," he was very careful not to look at me.

"Hello Mr. Cullen." I looked around nervously as I fidgeted with the copier there was only one other person in the lounge and it was Mrs. Nelson the blind music teacher.

"Did you understand today's assignments?" he began looking nervous as Mrs. Nelson got up to leave. I leaned against the wall waiting for my copies.

"Yeah I understood it pretty well," Mrs. Nelson was out the door and it was slowly swinging shut, "I mean the equation for structural integrity is pret-" my words were cut short as Edward forcefully slammed me against the wall and assaulted my mouth with his tongue. I moaned as he bit my bottom lip. Suddenly the door opened and Edward jumped back about 10 feet. We looked at the door and it was Emmett.

"Okay you guys or so fucking lucky it was me," he grinned and then sat at the couch and put the TV on ESPN.

I grabbed the copies and straightened out my clothing as a walked to the door. Edward grabbed my hand as I passed him and I felt a jolt of electricity.

God who knew lust carried a charge.

* * *

The days were dragging after that incident and I was aching for him. Nightly, I fantasized about him taking me everywhere. I would picture us fucking on his desk or me bent over the copier as he took me from behind. It was always his face and body I fantasized about. Always his name I called out when I brought myself to climax. A plan began to formulate in my head. There was no way I was going to wait until graduation to lose my virginity, I knew Edward wanted me too. Alice had betrayed him by telling me he had an extra spring in his step ever since he read my poem, and he had betrayed himself by making out with me in the teachers lounge. Unfortunately he also was dead set on waiting until I graduated to make his first move, I had to break his resolve and it had to be soon.

As was my wont I stayed after school to help Alice grade papers and decided I was going to make a bold move. My mother wouldn't come pick me up from school until I called her and I was pretty sure that even though Alice fervently denied it, the looks I was getting from Edwards family was because they considered me a cock tease. As I began to walk to the portable in the distance I made sure his silver Volvo was still in the parking lot. My stomach clinched, my resolve almost melted, but I continued walking.

I reached for the door handle and my hand was shaking. I took a deep breath, unbuttoned the top two buttons of my shirt, and hiked my skirt up to mid thigh. I reached for the door again and as I opened it my senses were flooded with his scent. I walked in to see him leaning against a table at the far end of the room looking over some schematic drawings.

"Hey Emmett you done with practice already," Edward spoke with out turning around.

"Actually uhm Mr. Cullen uhm its me Bella…" well so much for confidence. Edward turned around. I heard a low moan as he took me in. Trouble is I don't know if it came from him or me.

"Hey, Bella it's a little late for you to be here isn't it" his voice was shaky, he was nervous. Good.

"I was helping Alice grade papers. I saw your car was still here so I thought I would come by to ask about the homework" he smirked and he knew it was a lie.

He cocked his eyebrow as his eyes traveled up my ankle to my barely covered thighs and I new that this new moan I heard came from him.

"Very well then, tell me what you need."

I walked over to him trembling inside, but I was determined to make my move. He looked at my cleavage and I saw him blush, this was VERY good. I knew from the moment I saw him I wanted to ride him. The verbal assault had been a defense mechanism. I smiled and closed the gap between us. I positioned myself between the table and him, brushing up against him as I slowly lifted myself onto the table in front of him-slightly spreading my legs open.

"I was just wondering if you could explain the assignment again…"

Edward stepped in front of me glancing down at my exposed thighs, he struggled to speak, " Really, what do you need explained about the assignment." I saw a bead of sweat form on his forehead and trickle down his cheek. I was beginning to wonder if he would have a harder resolve then I had anticipated and then he gulped and hesitantly reached for my leg. His hand was shacking as he ran his finger up from my calf to my knee. I shuttered at both the sensation and the thoughts running through my mind. He then raised his hand to my cheek and ran it down my jaw line towards my neck and to my collar bone. My body quivered at his touch and as his finger trailed between my breasts. I arched my back pushing my breasts toward him.

"Maybe we can discuss a lesson of a different kind," I reached for his hands and placed them on my breasts and squeezed. I then moved my hands to his collar and began unbuttoning his shirt. He clinched his eyes shut as he grabbed my wrists to keep me from touching him. My breath began to speed up, I froze, scared for the first time. But when he opened his green eyes he looked at me, they were dark with need. I moved in to kiss him and he returned it with fervor. He moaned in my mouth and I struggled against him to try and touch him. His grip was unrelenting and I tried to no avail to extricate myself from his hold. He laughed at my attempt as he moved his mouth over the remaining buttons of my blouse to unbutton them.

"Is this what you really want Miss. Swan?" his voice was husky and seemed to be bordering on madness. He pulled me towards him and my skirt went further up reveling my pink lace see through panties. A deep moan escaped his beautiful lips and he began kissing his way down my stomach. He began sucking on my belly button and I thought I would go mad.

"Who knew you had more talents then just being state wrestling champ…"

As he moved down to the last button he breathed, "I have _many_ talents Miss. Swan, and I was champ three years in a row." I moaned loudly as his teeth grazed my skin. I wrapped my legs around him and I could feel the wetness pooling in my panties. His hard sex was rubbing on my crotch and I thought I would go insane from the friction.

As he lowered his mouth between my breasts he grabbed my bra in the center by his teeth and lifted the bra up and over my breasts. A small gasp escaped my throat as he moved in for my right nipple. Every sensation was so new to me, I had masturbated before, but I had never had another persons mouth over my breasts. My eyes rolled back in my head and I could feel my thighs tighten around him as I thrust my hips into his ever hardening cock. I was going insane and I wondered if that was what he was aiming for. Driving me insane for all the cock teasing I had been doing with my short skirts and low cut blouses. I may be only 18 but I know what I want and it is Edward fucking Cullen.

As he worked his way to my other nipple I begin to beg him, "please Edward… let me touch you."

"No," he responded. I couldn't believe he was being such a bastard.

"Why" I said in almost a whisper.

"I'm the one teaching the lesson Bella not you," as he said that he pulled my wrists together as he forced me back onto the table. My cunt was dripping and painfully needing him to do something to me. Once he had my hands together, he brought his mouth to mine and lowered his other hand to rub my clit through my panties. I moaned in his mouth and I heard him growl as I could feel him getting harder against my inner thigh.

He moved the thin lace over to the side and slid his two fingers into my wetness. Then he pulled his fingers out and raised them to his lips. I almost came right then and there when he put them into his mouth and sucked on them. "MMMM god Bella you taste so fucking good…"

One arm got free and I seized the opportunity to grab his cock. He immediately through his head back. He looked at me and the want and lust was so apparent in his green eyes I couldn't break his gaze. He suddenly let my hands free and grabbed my waist thrusting against me as he pulled me onto him.

I couldn't think anymore and began thrusting against him with wanton abandon.

My entire body was warm and it began to tingle. I could feel an intense tightness forming in my stomach and the loud moans escaping from my throat surprised me. If it wasn't for the immense pleasure I would have been embarrassed but at that moment I didn't care.

Edward was grunting as he drove hard against me, panting. I couldn't take it any longer, "uh- my - god- Edwaaaaaa" The orgasm was over powering and I collapsed back onto the table. Edward was far from done with me. He pulled me to him as I threw my arms around his neck to hold myself up. He kissed me hard as he grunted and began sucking, then biting my bottom lip. I moaned as his thrusts became more insistent and forceful.

When he finally came it was with such force that I fell back onto the table as he collapsed on top of me. Our breaths began to even out and some semblance of thinking was returning. I reached forward to pull my bra back over my breasts. Just as I began to re button the my blouse he seized my wrists again. He stood up and began to laugh, "What do you think your doing Bella?"

"Uhm, I was just going to button my blouse" he brought me to him and kissed me gently this time.

He murmured in my ear, "We've both just cum hard with out the luxury of me being inside your glorious cunt, If you think your leaving that easily your mistaken. I am no where through with you yet."

I giggled in excitement. He was going to fuck me good right here and right now. I began to tingle again and I knew I needed him. "So I cant leave, and I cant even button my shirt Mr. Cullen?"

"Oh Bella, you called me Edward when you were coming and I find I prefer it…"

"Mmmm Edward," I gasped. "Take me, taste me… please," I begged.

I saw the glint in his eyes as the realization of what I had just said came to him. A wide grin spread upon his face and he dove for my neck. The sensation tickled in an arousing way. I began to giggle and suddenly we froze. The sound of footsteps on the walkway approaching the door startled us. Edward began to pull away but before he could unhand me the door opened. I was terrified at who it might be and clinched my eyes closed.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!!!!

I heard a vaguely familiar sound of someone clearing there throat. I began to panic as realization of who it could be hit me like a brick-RENEE!!!

"So is THIS why your so eager to stay after school Bella?!" A mixture of outrage and embarrassment in her voice. I looked Edward in the eye and looked down at my open blouse silently thanking god I had had the chance to pull my bra back over my breasts earlier.

Edward released my hands, turned to face my mother and I could tell he was blushing profusely. I took the opportunity to button my shirt and as he took a step forward I slid off the table trying to pull my skirt back down. The wetness of my panties reminded me of what my mother had walked in on.

"It's not what you think Mrs. Swan…" Edwards voice trailed off as he struggled to find an excuse other then _"We weren't fucking __**yet **__Mrs. Swan your daughter and I were merely dry humping."_

"Oh Really Mr. Cullen? Bella lets go NOW!!!" I hurried past Edward to my mother turning to grab my book bag off the table. I mouthed that he should call me later on my cell and then dashed out the door.

My mother who had unbelievably bad timing had just walked in on us. I had to try to think of something to calm my mother down so she wouldn't tell my father or the principle. Ouch, Charlie would kill Edward. He was the chief of police and he was bound to find a legal way to kill him. God, I had to think. Which meant I had to get these thoughts under control. I knew 3 things at this point. 1. That Edward Cullen wanted me as badly as I wanted him. 2. I wanted Edward more than anything on gods green earth and 3. I would get my way and Edward Cullen would be mine, _whatever the cost._


	2. Chapter 2: Ask

_AN: Okay so originally this was a one shot which I didn't know how well received it would be. I was pleasantly surprised that all but one review was telling me how much they liked it! The other one did not like my use of exclamation marks, what can I say I am enthusiastic about things sometimes lol_

_The original part of the story encompassed the entire first semester. I am slowing it down a lot to allow more lemony goodness. I'm trying to do it in 5 chapters but I don't think I can. The chapters keep getting longer and longer so maybe 10 lol. Thank you for reading this I promise to only use AN's for references that might need to be addressed for the enhancement of the chapter. _

_Also I started a forum over in Twilighted under the AU-Human at http: //www . twilighted . net/forum/viewtopic . php?f=44&t=2893_

_The spaces are to confuse the bots so just delete the spaces when you cut and paste the link. I will be posting teasers and just talking about the story in general if any one is interested please join me! I hope to hear from you!  
_

Back ground info: Professor Humbert is the lead character in the Vladimir Nabokov 1955 novel _Lolita._

* * *

_Hell - The Squirrel Nut Zippers_

It was the first day of Christmas break and Edward was in the kitchen of his home making lunch. His parents, Esme and Carlisle, had just arrived in Texas and would be staying with Edward until the final touches to their new home were complete. Esme would be overseeing the end of the project as was her wont. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen had moved to Texas to be near their children. This would be the first Christmas they would all be together since Emmett left for collage 6 years ago.

Edward heard the roar of the diesel engine and he knew Jasper and Alice had arrived. Edward had not seen Jasper since he had told Alice what had happened the other day between him and Bella.

"What the fuck were you thinking Edward?" Jasper was yelling at him so loud Edward was positive his mother would hear.

"I think it is safe to assume that I was not thinking, if I had been I never would have been caught in a compromising situation with a student." He began to rub the bridge of his nose from the stress.

"Jackass your only remorseful you were caught in the situation not that you were in it!" Jasper punched him in the arm and Alice looked at her husband grimly.

"Jazzy you have to understand Bella is different she isn't like the other idiot teenagers… she's special." Alice gave Jasper a look and her pixie eyes were huge with love and admiration for the girl. Jaspers face looked disgusted as he realized she looked as smitten as Edward.

"You too Alice, what are you thinking making her your best friend?? We are professionals we can get in trouble. You can lose your license not to mention Professor Humbert over here could go to jail…" his voice trailed off as Carlisle entered the room.

"Jail? What did Emmett do this time and how much is it going to cost me to get him out?" everyone but Emmett chuckled he had been sitting quietly watching the fight until he got dragged into it.

"I'm not going to jail dad at least Rosy isn't jail bait unlike Eddie over there and his Lolita." Emmett burst into hysterical laughter as Edward punched him in the gut. "Awww come on Eddie that all you got!"

"Wait a minute all jokes aside… Lolita Edward?" Carlisle looked at him with a mixture of confusion and concern.

"It's nothing I can't handle… I just let myself get into a compromising situation… the girl's mother walked in on us and I am just waiting for all hell to break loose." I looked at Carlisle and he was definitely pissed off.

"Daddy," Alice interrupted, "It's not what you think, Bella is 18 and a Senior. While she is technically a student she is more mature than the other students and is actually my assistant for the lower level English classes."

"That's not the point Alice obviously you are fond of this girl, not as fond as Edward is it seems," he said this as he cocked and eyebrow at me. "You cant do this Edward for god sake I am sure she is a nice girl, and you and your sister are prime examples of being mature beyond your years, but seriously Edward you could get into a lot of trouble."

"I know dad" was all Edward could manage. Just then Jasper jumped in and for a second Edward thought all hell was breaking loose.

"It doesn't help matters that no matter how mature Alice swears Bella is, she keeps parading her goods in front of Edward."

"She is not parading Jasper," Edward was now visibly angry at what he wasn't even insinuating but flat out accusing Bella of.

"Whatever she's got half the male population of the high school- including teachers- lusting after her as she pursues you like a cat on a hot tin roof!"

"ENOUGH JASPER!" Edward shoved Jasper against the wall as Alice came to his side.

"Jazzy please…" Alice pleaded with Jasper to back down.

"Look regardless of the fact that she may be wanting you as much as you want her Edward, this is your first year teaching and," Carlisle was cut off by Edward.

"You make me sound like a sick pervert trolling for high school girls."

"You are Edward, but I guess you should sleep better knowing the pervert and the tease are a perfect couple." Jasper looked at Edward with a dead pan face and It simply was too much to handle.

"I need some air, Fuck you Jasper." I heard Alice call for me but I had to get out of there it was too much. This was going to be a HELL of a Christmas break.

* * *

_Ask – The Smiths_

It was a week into the break and I sat at her kitchen table with loads of applications. FUCK. This would be a lot easier if I didn't have Edward and his fabulous fingers on the brain. It hadn't lasted long but the memory of his sweet lips on my skin and I was well on to my way to horny. How the hell was I supposed to fill out college applications easily with sex on the brain?!

Only one thing to do. I called Alice.

"Hey girl what's going on?" Alice always sounded so chipper.

"College applications…" I groaned in agony but I wasn't sure if it was for the task at hand or the fact that I really needed Edward right now.

"OH Bella! Can I come over and help you? With the both of us we can finish super fast and then we can go shopping!" Alice was too excited about shopping but if it got her to help me out I would do it, maybe even get some info about Edward out of it.

"Okay be here soon, I'll jump in the shower so I can be ready to leave as soon as were done, I'll leave the door unlocked so just let yourself in."

I heard Alice giggle on the other end, "Sounds like a plan Stan!"

I hurried in the shower trying not to think of Edward as I lathered my body with soap. As my hands went between my legs with the wash cloth, I dropped it and let my fingers linger. I begin rubbing my clit slowly as I closed my eyes and remembered Edwards's fingers. A moan escaped my mouth as a slid two fingers inside. I took my other hand to my wet breasts and pinched my already hard nipple. I came quickly and tried hard not to slip to no avail. I fell in the tub and hit my head. Ouch, I quickly got up and rinsed off so I could get out of the now hazardous tub. I would have to remember to keep my nasty thoughts about him on dry non slippery land or at least restrict them to when I am horizontal only.

I dressed quickly and ran down stairs to find Alice combing over the applications. She had her laptop open and was already working on my essays.

"Hey girl you okay? I heard a thump from upstairs." She looked at me with a knowing grin. I blushed profusely.

"Uhm, no Alice I am fine just slipped in the tub."

"Distracted much?" she laughed how she knew was beyond me. Oh god did she…

"Yes I did hear you just try not to be so loud when your parents are home." She giggled loudly as I sat down.

"Okay so I see you have UNT, UT, Baylor, A&M, and U of H…personally I prefer A&M that's where we all went as you know. Edward really loved it there, I am sure he would love to go back…"

"What do you mean? Do you think Edward would…" my voice trailed off.

"I think if you ask him he would, but let's work on these aps and worry about it when you get in." Alice smiled and hugged me briefly.

I was not sure what was happening with me and Edward but asking him to go with me to college was something I really wanted to do.

_

* * *

_

_Will you still love me tomorrow- Amy Winehouse version_

It had been two and a half weeks and Edward was not returning my phone calls. We spoke the first day of the break but since then silence. My heart was breaking and more importantly my body was aching to be touched by him.

Alice and I had talked about us, but even though she insistent Edward loved me just to give him time, I was unconvinced.

I had run into him Saturday afternoon when I had gone to the book store. I was sitting in Barnes and Noble drinking my Mocha Latte reading the new Dan Brown book and then I saw him. My own personnel Demon and Angel.

I had flirted with my other teachers in Miami, shown a little cleavage here and there to get a hall pass, or a grade bump, but this? Edward had me wanting to do a whole lot more than show cleavage. I saw him walking towards a corner table in the Art books section. Almost no one ever went there so I guess if your hiding that's a good place. I looked around and the place was almost dead. In a small town like this almost everyone got the hell out of dodge for Christmas.

I decided to take a chance. Well perhaps decide is too strong of a word, considering the fact that I gravitate towards him. I just sort of followed him and came up with an excuse or reason on the fly. As I approached himI noticed he was reading the latest Popular Science magazine. God that was so fucking sexy. I went behind him and gave him my best Russian accent, "Comrade you look awfully sexy here, why don't I take you, right here, right now…" He jumped a little and then a smile crossed his lips.

"Jebus, Mary, and Joseph, what the fuck are you doing here?" I couldn't read his expression. He looked irritated but his eyes held the same lust I saw the other day.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and ran my fingers down his chest. He grabbed my wrist as I made my way down.

"Please take a seat," his eyes were full of concern.

"Hey what's wrong?" I sat across from him and was beginning to worry.

"Your mom… she saw us… do you really not remember?" he looked flustered.

"Relax, I have it covered." I smirked at him.

"What?" Edward scoffed, "how can you be so cavalier about this?"

"Let's just say I have something on Rene that is your job security… PLUS Charlie will never know." I smiled at him from ear to ear.

"Look don't think I am not grateful but we really need to cool it." I felt a sinking feeling and the world was threatening to cave in on me.

"Look Edward you cannot tell me you want to cool it when we have only just started. You have had your tongue down my throat and your fingers inside me cunt and call me stupid but I think we have something going on here, between us."." I looked him in the eyes and I could see he was conflicted. "I know you feel it too, Its more than the fact that its harder then hell to keep our hands off each other, it's this… _US_ together talking." He tried to cut me off but I wouldn't let him. "Look Edward let me finish please… I want this I want us, if we have to sneak around its fine we will be more careful. All I know is it is more than a question of lust, its unbearable not being able to be with you it physically hurts… I love you Edward Anthony Cullen, think about it."

I got up to walk away and Edward grabbed my wrist. I paused momentarily, I couldn't look at him or I would lose my nerve and stay there and take what ever he offered me. I needed the upper hand or I would get screwed in more than one way.

"Look Edward you don't have to answer me now but think about it. Do you love me as much as I love you?" With that I walked out of the bookstore leaving Edward calling after me.

* * *

_Got 'til it's Gone - Janet Jackson_

I could feel the music vibrating through my body. Accompanied by the sound and sensations was the feel of his hands all over my body. I couldn't tell if he was an angel or devil, but if he stopped I would surely die. I was sitting on the edge of the bathroom counter. My head was leaned up against the mirror and my legs were wrapped around him. My feet were raised up chest level with him feet placed flat up on the wall behind him.

"I need you Edward quite teasing me… Please" I was begging him god why did he make me beg. There was a burning between my thighs and I knew he was the only one that could extinguish it. I was supporting myself on the counter my weight going onto my hands and wrists for support. I was rubbing my pussy against the bulge harnessed by his jeans. It wasn't enough I needed him inside me.

"God Bella I'm going to fuck you- hard" The gentleness of before was gone and my gentle lover was replaced by a hungry animal. I heard the rip of my panties and who knows where they ended up. I felt him thrust his cock inside me and fill the void. Only instead of calming the burn he was now fueling it.

"Oh God…" he placed his mouth on my nipple and bit down hard.

"You like that? You like it rough baby." His voice was deep and his breath was ragged, I was in heaven.

He thrust inside me and I could feel his orgasm rising. "MMMM Edward fuck me harder….harder…god…almost there…"

"Whose are you Bella?"

"Yours Edward only yours…" As our passion was growing suddenly he grabbed me by the ass, lifted me off the counter and slammed me against the wall.

" ouch…." What the fuck?! I opened my eyes only to realize it had been a dream, I was still a virgin and Edward Cullen was not in my bed nor were we in the bathroom. Fucking stupid sex dreams, why did they have to be so good. I rubbed the top of my head as I sat up on the floor. Apparently the feeling of Edward slamming me against the wall as he fucked me was really me falling on the floor. I stumbled back up onto the bed and the alarm begin to beep loudly.

Fuck, it was Monday. I would be returning to school after a long lonely Christmas break. After using my best negotiating skills and reminding Rene that I knew she had met her 'friend' Phil in Austin during her shopping trip last month, Rene had agreed not to tell Charlie or Principle Meyers about the incident.

Unfortunately she did put down a few rules. One, if I had to stay after school Mrs. Whitlock could bring me home or Rene would sit in the parking lot. Two, I was grounded all Christmas break. Three, I had to agree never to tell Charlie about her shopping trip in Austin.

So all in all they could all be easily followed. The one thing that was killing me was Edward. I had only seen him once during the break and I wanted to die. After the incident (as we called it) Edward looked shell shocked. He avoided me as if the plague, herpes, and syphilis had invaded my hooha. If it hadn't been for the chance encounter at Barnes and Nobles -_okay maybe maybe Alice called me to let me know he would be there- _I never would have seen him.

As I hurried to the shower I wondered what it would be like being back at school. I had spoken to Alice and she had told me that Edward had been keeping to himself and not really friendly with anyone. He and his father had several discussions regarding me, and apparently Coach C had asked the family attorney if Edward could go to jail for sexing me. Leave it to Coach to do something lame like that, I am 18 after all.

All I really wanted to know is if he asked about me. He had not called me at all so I had no idea what he thought about my declaration of love. Alice told me that I just needed to give Edward space because he was thinking about us and the ramifications of an us. He had never intended for things to go that far between us. Great.

This definitely had hindered the progress of our courtship. Either he was thinking about how much he loved me or how much he did not love me. I had laid it all out on the line, and I was fucked. All I could hope for is that he would realize what he had, but I had to regroup, get a new plan. I had to make sure he didn't think he was better off without me.

Granted my plan was lofty at best to begin with because it had consisted of only two things: seduce Edward Cullen and no longer be a virgin. Once we had sex it would be sure to happen again and again. However since that original plan had been thwarted by Renee I now had to come up with a real plan. Something tangible… like his fine ass and..oops day dreaming again, back on task!

I pondered this as I rinsed the conditioner from my hair. Evidently the wall had gone back up. How high was the wall though I would just have to figure that out and then tear it down- _carefully_. This had to be done before I formulated a plan. As I stepped out of the shower a light went off in my head. I began to dry my body, and then a plan magically formulated itself into my mind and I knew exactly what I had to do today.


	3. Chapter 3: Fergalicious

Quick A/N: Sorry this is late I just got back from the hospital with my girlfriend so Hope you enjoy! Next update should be Sunday or Monday ut Review more and perhaps It will be sooner! :)

* * *

_I pondered this as I rinsed the conditioner from my hair. Evidently the wall had gone back up. How high was the wall though I would just have to figure that out and then tear it down- __carefully__. This had to be done before I formulated a plan. As I stepped out of the shower a light went off in my head. I began to dry my body, and then a plan magically formulated itself into my mind and I knew exactly what I had to do today._

_**Paint it Black - The Rolling Stones**_

I decided on the perfect outfit. This was war and I had to be armed for it. I was wearing a knee length plaid skirt with thigh high socks and docs. I decided instead of going full out whore by wearing a low cut blouse, I would simply top it with a basic white tee. I think it is brilliant kind of tank girl vs. catholic school girl/sailor moon look. This outfit is vital for many reasons. The first is that I want a ruff Lolita look. One that says I'm sexy but I can kick your ass. The Second is that I needed to make him notice me without throwing myself in front of him. Third I was hoping to make other boys notice me to see if he would react. I admit it was not the soundest plan but it's all I had. If it happened to result in him slamming me against the wall and screwing me; well that was a consequence I was most definitely willing to accept.

I walked into biology which I completely hated. It was not the class but the time of day in which it occurred. As a first period class, whatever smells we absorbed there would carry us through the day. I prayed for an easy first day back and no dissections.

Okay class settle down we are going to watch a film today," Dr. Schneider put the DVD on and then asked someone to cut out the lights. My lab partner Mike Newton was a nice guy but not my type. He was a jock and under 20. I only date older guys and if I am lucky I will only be dating Edward Cullen very soon.

After class Mike started walking me to my next class, "So good break"

"Yeah just long"

"Wow I was just thinking the same thing!" I nodded my head in agreement. As we approached the long walk way I saw Edward outside his portable. He saw me and Mike and I swear to god I saw anger.

I flirted with Mike to keep him walking me out to the building until Edward disappeared back inside. "So Mike listen that was real nice of you and all but I'll see ya later okay?"

"Uhm yeah Bella sure…" He looked confused. Call me a bitch but he had served his purpose. Edward was seeing red thanks to the green eyed monster-_plus Mike Newton_- and I was going to milk it for all it was worth.

Once I was rid of Mike I practically sprinted to the door. I walked in and students were gathering around eager for the beginning of class. I walked past Edward making sure to graze him with my ass. I heard a low moan lost amongst the chatter and incessant ramblings of the rowdy teenagers. I saw how hard he was trying to resist me… hmm this was going to be tuff. He was acting all Sting in Don't Stand so Close to me. But I would prevail I just had to.

_**Fergalicious - Fergie**_

Class finished and I took longer than normal to pack my stuff up. I threw the bag over my shoulder and walked to his desk. Thank god he had conference next hour and no one would be coming in.

"You didn't answer any of my calls." I looked at his green eyes with a deep intensity that he was returning.

"I'm sorry I was busy, family things," Edward was speaking but for the first time in this entire dance he was not so cocky and sure of himself.

I sat on his desk letting my skirt rise up, "Really Ali said you were being all brooding and solitary." I smirked as he looked irritated.

"My sister has a big mouth," Goddess I couldn't have asked for a better set up if I was feeding him the lines!

I hopped off the desk as I said, "Well Mr. Cullen my mouth is bigger, better and not related."

I licked my bottom lip and saw him blush. I got him. I leaned forward to him and placed my hand on his chest feeling his heart beating faster. "I don't know what you're thinking but I'm letting you know that I am going to be waiting for you, maybe not patiently, and maybe not even faithfully, but waiting none the less." I turned to walk away.

"Bella wait," he grabbed my wrist. Check and mate. I turned slowly to face him and he pulled me to him. I could feel his well defined chest against my breasts. No man had ever had this effect on me. My breath became heavy as his became rushed. I could feel him getting aroused as our bodies were in such close proximity.

"Please Bella sit down." His voice was brief and to the point but I could see the lust in his eyes. "I cannot bare the thought of you with another man." His voice hitched, "I love you too." His expression seemed pained.

I through my arms around his neck and asked him what the problem was he should be happy.

"Bella your innocent and naïve, I can't just steal your innocence from you." His eyes were an odd mixture of hunger and sadness. "You have no life experience with men, how can I just swoop in and take that from you.

"First of all Edward you're not taking it, I am offering it freely. Second just because I haven't fucked a guy doesn't mean I have no experience." I looked into his eyes, he was confused and I couldn't read them.

"Whatever experiences you may have had my point Bella remains the same; it doesn't make sense for you to give yourself to me." He lowered his head defeated.

"You know why it makes sense Edward? Do you know that out of all the men who have been around me and coveted me, you are the first to respect me and not expect me to give you sex or head or anything in return?" I took a breath and continued, "Back in Miami, Charlie's friends started coming on to me when I was 14, and these were cops. I knew I loved you from the first moment I saw that god awful tie around your neck. I came on to you and never dreamed in a million years you would reciprocate let alone feel the same about me." Tears began to weld up in my eyes as Edward searched my face for something.

"I can no longer stay away from you, nor do I want to. I will fight Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle…your parents even, anyone to be with you." He brought our foreheads together and I didn't know what to say. His hands began to rove my body. I stopped him.

"Wait Edward…" he looked almost panicked as if he believed I would change my mind.

"Yes my love?"

"We've got 20 minutes before your next class, lock the door…"

"Baby I need more than 20 minutes with you, how about you meet me after school somewhere?"

"Your house perhaps?"

He looked at me, a look of frustration on his face. "My parents will be staying with me for a while until there house is done. Can you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive baby, text me and I will meet you anywhere." He held me for a while and the time past quickly. It had been nice listening to his heart beat, feeling his arms around me; he finally let me go and sent me off to my next class with the promise of more later.

_**Hurt – Nine Inch Nails with David Bowie**_

I had already missed English so I would just have to see Alice at lunch and fill her in about Edward. I was so excited I was fucking floating on my way to History. Jasper's class was my easiest one. Not because he was lenient, but because I loved history so much.

Granted Jasper was not necessarily my biggest fan, according to both Alice and Edward he was the loudest nay sayer in the whole bunch. Alice said he went as far as calling Edward a pervert. I have no idea what crawled up his ass to make him hate me so much. He had been awful to me since I got here, but it had gotten worse since thanksgiving, and showed no signs of letting up any time soon.

I ran into Mike on my way to class. Okay so having him walk with me to Edwards's class was not the best idea.

"Hey Bella so what you doing after school today?" He had a goofy yet hopeful grin on his face.

"I have to help Mrs. Whitlock and then go straight home, I seem to be grounded." Okay so it was a half lie.

"Oh well when you get off of your sentence let me know and maybe we can do something." There it was again hope.

"Sure Sure Mike maybe, I can't promise anything though." I smiled hesitantly as I heard the warning bell. "I have to go Mike I'm going to be late for history.

"Okay Bella later." He called as I walked away.

I hurried to class and made it just after the tardy bell.

"Your late Swan," Jasper looked more peeved than normal.

"Sorry Mr. Whitlock" I sat in my seat and day dreamed the entire time. While Jasper was talking about the civil war, I kept remembering the feel of Edwards's hands on my thighs, his tongue on my breasts, his fingers inside me. Before I knew it the 50 minutes had passed. The class was over and students were quickly filtering out.

I had finally snapped out of it, and began to pack my stuff up. "Sorry Mr. Whitlock I didn't mean to lollygag I'll be out of here in a sec."

"Listen Bella I really need to talk with you about something." He walked over to make sure the door was properly closed before walking back towards me.

"What's up Mr. Whitlock is this about Edward or Alice?" This was not going to be good.

"Look Bella this is about you. Your young and very beautiful, do you think you should be acting this way?"

I simply looked at him dumb founded

"Your friendship with Alice is alright to a certain degree. I mean you both are very careful to hide how close you are." He paused I knew there was a but in there somewhere. "But, you're wasting all that on Edward." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What? What do you mean Mr. Whitlock?" Why was Alice good and Edward bad?

"Look you may think that kissing in the copy room or even making out in his class room is romantic, but it's stupid you're putting each other in a bad situation. And then you come in traipsing around in that outfit, don't you have any self respect?"

"Excuse me?" this was way worse than I had imagined. He began walking towards me ever so slowly to the point that I didn't really notice until he was two feet away from me.

"I think your way out of line Jasper. I have been nothing but respectful to you and you have been only spiteful. What the fuck did I do to you that you feel you can dictate who I do or do not date or have as my friends?"

He took a deep breath, "Your being unreasonable Isabella if you could just calm down I can explain properly." He closed the gap between us, and I couldn't read his expression. I couldn't find the hate or disdain, all I could see was… hurt?

"Explain what, why you're such a dick? It's none of your fucking business we are two consenting adults and in love…" just then Jasper cut me off, got even closer and kissed me. His kiss was hard and insistent; I pushed him off of me and slapped him. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them to my sides.

"What the FUCK!" I struggled to get out of his grasp but it was no use.

"Come on Bella honey has Edward ever cared enough to check to see if the door is properly closed like I just did? Has he ever tried to protect you or keep you safe? No, he has only gone after you physically with no sense of respect or restraint for either of you." He looked at me hunger and almost madness in his eyes. "I never would have allowed you to saunter up and down these fucking hallways teasing everyone with your beauty." A low growl escaped his throat, "Besides if he really loved you wouldn't he have mentioned Tanya to you?" he came in for another kiss.

I was stunned. I had tried to resist Jasper but that magical named hand rendered me senseless. Just then Edward and Emmett walked in. I didn't see who was first or exactly what was going on but suddenly Edward had pulled Jasper away from me. Emmett tried to hold me back and things just got way out of control. The two tall well built men were throwing punches. I broke free from Emmett and I tried to break them up. Suddenly a burning sensation was on my jaw and I collapsed on the floor from the searing pain. Edward was by my side on the floor and Emmett had taken a hold of Jasper.

"Baby are you alright, let me look at it." Edwards voice was trembling, the anger from before had gone and compassion and love had replaced it.

"I think I'm okay just shocked a little dizzy." I looked up to see Jasper trying to join us but Emmett would not let him go. "Edward whose Tanya?"

Edward was up in a flash and he punched Jasper in the jaw, "You sorry sack of shit how could you do any of this! Don't presume to know anything you mother fucking bastard!" He punched Jasper in the gut this time, then hurried back to my side.

"You're going to have to explain this to my sister you piece of shit." Em was mad and I had never seen him like this before.

Edward never left my side, but turned towards Jasper, "Look ass hole you have until 9 o'clock tonight to explain to my sister what you were doing pinning my Bella against the fucking table and kissing her or we will. And don't you even think about blaming poor Bella for this shit Jasper, you're on your own."

Both Em and Edward looked back at me and Jasper was trying to apologize. He looked a little lost and frantic.

"Look Edward maybe you should take her home, have Dad check her out, I know mom's been dying to meet her." Emmett chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"Great I get to meet your parents with a bruised face." I started crying and I couldn't really figure out why. There was pain, embarrassment, and the nagging question of what would have happened to me had they not walked in when they did? I mean Jasper just looked all weirded out and freaky at this point.

"Go Edward, I'll take care of this fucker. Get Bella out of here she looks like she's losing it."

Edward took me in his arms and hurried me out of the building. I was unsure when or how we got to his house but suddenly I realized we were in his drive way and I was in the Volvo.

_**Carnival – Natalie Merchant**_

Edward had ushered me into his home and straight up to his bedroom. I confess this is not the way I wanted to come to his bed the first time. Visions of probing hands and passionate kisses had filled my head for this monumental event but alas it was not to happen that way. Here I am laying in Edwards's bed, with one of his A&M t-shirts and some shorts that his mother Esme had loaned me.

When Esme and Carlisle had come in I was embarrassed at what I was wearing. Up until an hour ago I thought I looked cute and sexy, but according to Jasper I looked cheap and slutty. Thank god they had lent me cloths to wear. I looked into Carlisle's face as he examined me and I knew this would be Edward in 20 years.

He was tall, sexy, and had that same brilliant _fuck me now_ smile that graced Edwards lips. I blushed a little at the thoughts that began to fill my mind about the handsome doctor and quickly looked at Edward. Damned my affinities for older men, Goddess help me please.

Carlisle began talking with Edward about his assessment of my face. "Well she has a small cut but it doesn't need stitches it should heal nicely with no scar." He looked back at me and smiled. "As for the bruise, well that is inevitable and I would like to know how you're going to explain to Chief Swan how or who punched his daughter."

"Bella, please tell us exactly what happened." Esme looked so loving and kind, how could I tell her my best friends' husband, her son-in-law, made a pass at me. Edward looked at me and smiled. He came to sit opposite of Carlisle by my side. He squeezed my hand letting me know it was okay. Then the door opened and dread filled my stomach, Alice.

She had been crying and as soon as I saw her I began crying again. How could she ever look at me again? My over overzealous efforts to attract her brother had taken a toll on others around me and it had never occurred to me that other guys other then Edward would be looking at me. I mean the high school guys sure but not the other teachers.

"Oh Alice I am so sorry…"

"Bella, I had no clue…" we both spoke at the same time. Carlisle stood and Alice was at my side. Edward let go of my hand and I hugged Alice tightly. I had never had girl friends before. No one seemed to understand my odd sense of humor or preference for Hitchcock to Terintino. Alice got me though and the thought of her heart breaking because of me hurt so much.

"What happened?" Alice looked from me to Edward and back to me. I looked at Edward.

"Alice what do you know?" Edward asked carefully. He had after all given Jasper until 9 tonight to confess.

"Well I went to look for Jazzy when he didn't show up for lunch and he and Emmett were arguing. I walked in and Jasper told me he had kissed and accidently punched Bella."

She looked so sad. The brilliance of her eyes was gone. I felt terrible for what I had done to her. "Alice I am so sorry. I swear I never did anything to make Jasper think I liked him in that way. I'm so sorry Alice, please don't hate me I feel awful…" she cut me off with a huge hug.

"Look Bella, I admit I am upset but not with you. This explains why Jasper was so anti Bella and Edward from the beginning. I just didn't see it. I never thought in a million years he would do something like this. What exactly happened Bella?"

She looked at me her eyes red from crying and her tear stained face was killing me. I looked to Edward and he squeezed my hand and let me know it was okay.

"It was so strange. Jasper was telling me he didn't think that I should be friends with you or see Edward. That at least you and I were secretive about our friendship and careful, but that Edward didn't care because if he did he would exhibit more self control around me." The look in Alice's eyes was killing me so I closed my eyes and leaned on Edward to get the rest out. "He said that I was wasting my beauty on Edward, because he didn't care about me. That he would never let me dress the way Edward lets me dress, allowing me to walk around letting every guy gawk at me." Tears began falling from my eyes. "He told me I had no self respect and then he kissed me. I pushed him away told him he was an asshole and then he grabbed my wrists and started telling me about some girl Tanya. Telling me if Edward really loved me he would have told me about Tanya… then he kissed me again…" I couldn't continue.

"That's when Emmett and I walked in. I pulled him off of Bella and Em held her back while I punched him. Jasper got in some good blows but the last one he hit Bella with. She had gotten lose from Emmett." I looked into my Edwards eyes and he was sad.

"Alice I am so sorry, please forgive me I never meant for any of this to happen."

"It's okay I don't blame you Bella, I blame Jasper. I knew he had been acting kind of odd lately but I didn't think anything of it." Alice dug into her purse and pulled out a prescription bottle. "Then I found this this morning under the seat in the truck."

Carlisle grabbed the bottle and read the script, "This is the bottle for his bi-polar meds, and it's full."

"I don't understand? Did he just get a refill?" I asked

"No Bella," Carlisle began, "This is the bottle he filled 8 weeks ago."

"You mean he's been off his meds for eight weeks?!" Edward looked angrier than before.

"He has never been off his meds, that's why I didn't see the signs."

"Well this explains a lot." Esme said with a slight frown. She came up behind Alice and hugged her.

"Now I feel guilty for calling him an asshole…" I looked at my hand as Edwards's fingers were laced through them, rubbing the top of my hand with his other.

"Don't, he still was those things meds or no meds." Edward said.

"Fact is," Carlisle said "The attraction was there, he may have been able to handle it and act responsibly with the meds but once he was off of them his emotions were heightened. He either loved or hated everything to the extreme."

"Look we should let you get some rest. I'll call Renee and let her know you're with me and that I'll have you home later. Also, Bella sweetie let Edward explain before you get all Scarlet O'Hara on him okay…"

"Thanks Alice, I love you. You really are the best friend I have ever had." She smiled and we hugged again before her, Esme, and Carlisle filtered out of the room.

I turned to Edward and he was already getting comfortable and waiting for me to snuggle in next to him.

"You know Cullen you sure do assume a lot," I smirked at him, wincing at the pain.

"Get over here; while I may not be taking all the advantage of you I would like, I will not let you not sleep in my arms. Now take a nap, the medicine Dad gave you should kick in sometime soon."

I fit perfectly in his arms and begin to feel giddy as his scent enveloped me.

"I'm sorry Edward." He cut me off.

"We'll talk later, just rest." He held me tightly and I drifted into dream land peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4: Crash Into Me

**AN: Sorry guys I think my updates will be on Sunday/Mondays now. Between school and this years rounds of local city elections this political master mind is in demand. The more reviews I get the more incentive I have to write so lurkers please please review…**

**Longest Chapter yet...**

**If you do Edward will share a lucky strike with you.**

**added note * I just got the most brilliant wonderful beta in the world the fabulous A Cullen Wannabe, check out her stories you can see her profile at: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1740682/**

**I started as one of her many fans and now I am honored she is my beta :)**

**Dislcaimer: Once again I own nothing but my dirty dirty mind....**

* * *

_I turned to Edward and he was already getting comfortable and waiting for me to snuggle in next to him._

"_You know Cullen you sure do assume a lot," I smirked at him, wincing at the pain._

"_Get over here; while I may not be taking all the advantage of you I would like, I will not let you not sleep in my arms. Now take a nap, the medicine Dad gave you should kick in sometime soon."_

_I fit perfectly in his arms and begin to feel giddy as his scent enveloped me._

"_I'm sorry Edward." He cut me off._

"_We'll talk later, just rest." He held me tightly and I drifted into dream land peacefully._

_**You Maybe Right – Billy Joel**_

Bella slept for hours and I just watched her. So innocent yet flawed and perfect in every way. What the fuck am I doing? She's only 18 and has her whole life in front of her, who am I to just pluck her up now? What if this is a school girl crush and she changes her mind in a year or 5 years. I don't think I could never handle living without her. I could have this forever, I need it, I need her.

That first day, I was sure she was the devil sent to torture me. I found myself living in hell. When she made the crack about me being a kiss ass and then said I was hot for a nerd. I wanted to take her right there consequences be damned. Thank god the bell rang, if not I would have been fired that day.

This was never supposed to happen. After Tanya I had resigned myself to focusing on teaching, maybe going back to get my masters in school administration become a principal. Then she came into the picture. She hit me out of nowhere. This angel in my arms, which I had mistaken for a demon sent to undo me, I now know I would gladly burn in hell to have her.

Bella took a deep sigh and her body shifted underneath my hand. I tried to leave her to nap alone but I needed the constant contact to make sure she was here. She looked so fucking sexy in my t-shirt and mothers shorts. I will have to make sure Mom gives them to Bella, because I will never be able to see her in those again without having lustful thoughts.

I looked at the clock it was already 5 o'clock. The medicine Carlisle gave her had knocked her out cold, but I was glad to see she was getting the rest.

"Edward," the cautious voice of my dad whispered from the hallway. "Please come downstairs, we are discussing how best to handle the Bella situation."

"Dad, can we do it later? I really don't want to leave her."

"Yes Edward, we have to do this now. Jasper has put us in a bit of a predicament and I would rather we settle things now than later."

I sighed in frustration. "I'll be right there." It was all I could do to make myself leave her side. I quickly wrote a note for her and left it on the night stand, kissed her cheek, and went to join my family. Emmett, Alice, Mom, and Dad were all seated in a circle in the living room.

"Okay so what's going on?"

"Okay Alice, you handled the school, you go first." Carlisle motioned for her to begin.

"Alright first of all, Edward we have been given a leave of absence for the next few days. I told Steph that we had a family emergency and were cleared until next week."

"The entire week, really?" I was amazed at my pixie of a sister.

"Well, it will take some time for Jasper to deal with his actions. His manic state culminated today and is over now. He is medicated and will be fine when he comes around, but he can't show up to school until we are sure he is okay." Alice stopped to take a break her face showing strain from the pressure of the situation.

"Look, things won't be good until we know Jasper can control himself around Bella. I actually think she should go in and ask for another teacher if possible." Emmett was thinking ahead and I thanked God he was looking out for Bella.

"Okay and Bella?" I asked desperate to know what they thought we should do about the rest of our situation.

"Well, I am going to call Renee back and tell her Bella is crashing on my couch. If you promise to behave yourself she can crash here." She giggled and then continued, "Then tomorrow I will say she fell and hurt her jaw. Carlisle looked at her and treated her, so no need for an ER visit, and I'll call Renee and see if she wants to pick her up or have me drop her off at their house."

"Do you really think that giving her an option is a good idea? " I've met Renee and she scares the shit out of me.

"From what Bella has told me, all she cares about is that Bella doesn't do anything to embarrass her. The woman is so self-absorbed she could care less about what her daughter actually does." Alice seemed really upset now. She had taken in Bella like a little sister and Renee being anything less than great for Bella gravely upset her.

"God, my poor Bella." Suddenly all eyes were on me and I could not for the life of me tell why. "What?"

"Eddy, are you aware you just referred to her as 'my Bella'? Are you that far gone son?" My mother looked at me with a smile and her eyes seemed to be gleaming.

"You may be right, I may be crazy," I chuckled, "and it may even be wrong, but I love her."

"Honey, where do you stand with Bella?" She seemed so eager for my answer.

"I'm not sure mom, I mean I have tried to fight it but she is nothing if not persistent." I ran my hand through my hair. "Yes, I did let my body get the best of me a few times, but it's not in the way that Jasper must have made it seem to her. I love her. I can't explain it. I mean I was with Tanya for 3 years and I never loved her even the slightest bit like the way that I love Bella."

I looked at my family and their faces were mixed between a knowing smile and pity. "I would do anything for her. This bond is so strong it's like… I don't know…it's crazy. I have never been a sap or believed in soul mates or kismet, but Bella makes me think that all of those things are possible." I knew I had a goofy smile on my face, but I couldn't help it.

"Well son we are happy you found someone. Granted love has its way of showing up at an inopportune time, but it happens. Hell your mother was engaged to my chief resident when I started my residency after med school." We all looked at our parents stunned.

"I thought Uncle Garrett was your chief resident in Med school?"

"Yes he was, but when your mother and I got together your aunt Kate came to the hospital to ask what the hell I was doing, possibly ruining my fledgling medical career for basically my bosses' girl, but when she met Garrett they were both completely enamored. They have been together ever since."

"Wow, kind of makes you rethink some things." Emmett was being serious and this scared me.

"Okay, for the most part things are settled. We are going to go over to Alice and Jasper's to keep an eye on him. Rosie is there watching him now while he is sedated. We really need to get back before he wakes up though." Carlisle got up alerting us all that the family meeting was over.

"Eddy, I went ahead and made a roast for dinner, when Bella wakes up she will be starving. Make sure she gets plenty of fluids and rest." My mother called to me with a concerned look toward my bedroom. As she turned to leave she grabbed my arm, "Please let her rest Edward Anthony."

Oh god, my mother called me Edward Anthony…She meant business.

But so did I.

* * *

_**Forbidden Love- Madonna and My Torture-Esthero**_

As I watched her sleep the memories of the day flooded back to me. How did a day that started out so promising end up so fucked up? It was great that she was in my bed, but it's how she got here that bothered me. Just 12 hours earlier we were declaring our love for one another and now? Fuck, I had no clue. Would she forgive me or even understand about Tanya?

Bella had come into my life like a storm and this whole thing between us just happened. It had been hard to fight the physical attraction; I mean she is my mother fucking student. Yet here I am with her in my bed and completly in love with this delicate young woman who thinks she is a lot tougher then she really is.

When she told me that day in my classroom about those disgusting men that were friends of her father, supposed men of the law making passes at a girl of 14… It was revolting. God, where were her parents? Why didn't they pay attention? I guess self absorbed is not a strong enough word for them.

It was past midnight when she finally began to stir. Soon I could hear the difference in her breath and I knew she was awake. She tried to get out of bed and I held her tighter pulling her lithe body to my chest.

"Where are you going my love?" She giggled and looked back at me, her curly brown hair was disheveled, and she was just too sexy for words.

"Well I was going to try to get home before Charlie puts an APB out on my ass, but somebody won't let me go…" she squirmed about and I felt myself responding to her every move as her ass rubbed against my crotch.

I ran my hands inside her shirt and felt her bare breasts. God she was heaven and torture all in one. What the fuck was I doing? I had my 18 year old student slash, what…girlfriend? Was that the right word? God this situation is beyond fucked, but I'll think about that tomorrow. Right now I have her perfectly taught breasts under my fingertips and some very hard nipples requiring my full attention.

"Edward…" she gasped. Her breath was heavy and a slight moan escaped her luscious lips as I pinched the now even harder peaks.

"Yes my queen?" My lips kissed her shoulder and she tilted her head slightly so my lips could reach her neck. God she smelled like heaven.

"Mmmmm goddess help me, Edward you're making it hard to…think."

"That's kind of the plan baby." I slid my hand from her tits to her ribs tracing them lightly with my fingers. She bucked back as she arched and rubbed her ass forcefully across my ever growing problem.

"Edward, my parents…"

"Alice called your mom…" my lips moved from her neck to her shoulder kissing her lightly. "She told Renee you fell asleep on her couch," my lips traced down her shoulder blade, "and said you could just ride with her to school tomorrow."

"Nice," a moan escaped her lips. "Remind me to thank your sister."

"Mmm how about you thank me…" I trailed my hand down her stomach to her cunt. A guttural moan escaped her chest as I felt the moist fabric under my fingertips. I turned her over and quickly went for the t-shirt. I had it off in no time, and kissed right between her two perfect breasts. I heard a low hiss as I trailed my tongue down her stomach and back up to her right nipple. It hardened as I swirled my tongue around it, coaxing it back to its earlier hardened state, and then took it in my mouth reviling in the sweetness of her skin.

"God you're so beautiful my love, I will worship you forever." I took the other nipple in my mouth and sucked on it and her body began to writhe under my touch. I cradled her body as I kept sucking her magnificent tits and my hand slid into her panties. She was so wet that I couldn't contain my own moan of pleasure.

Her breath hitched as I rubbed my fingers over her moist slit. I gently eased a finger in and the memory of her tight pussy was nothing compared to the feel of my fingers inside her.

"Oh Edward, mmm... more please." As her voice asked for more I slid a second finger in and began rubbing her clit with my thumb. She gasped and I could feel her passion rising at my touch as I curled my fingers to find her g-spot.

She screamed suddenly, "OH fuck meeee!!" Bingo I had hit my mark; I bit her nipple as I felt her walls tightening around my fingers and her body began to quiver. I kissed her as she screamed my name in pleasure and thrust her hips against my hand.

Oh God, this women was a screamer, she would be the death of me if I wasn't careful. I removed my hand from her and she sighed with a pout on her lips. I kissed her, "Don't worry love, we aren't done yet."

She looked panicked, "Do you want me to uhm…?" her voice faltered.

"No sweetie tonight is all about you." A sparkle flashed across her eyes.

"Really anything I want?" Then she bit her bottom lip and oh my fucking god…even if I had not been serious about doing anything she wanted, I would be now…that lip was definitely one of her greatest weapons.

"Anything," I declared.

"I really want to make love to you Edward, but I have to go pee." I laughed as she said it. "And I am famished!"

"Well, I cannot have my woman hungry, I must provide!" Bella began to laugh in fits as I banged my chest caveman style.

She grabbed the discarded t-shirt sliding it over her head and I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that her beautiful breasts were once again concealed from my sight. "Do you think your parents will be up at this hour?"

"We're alone." A devilish grin came across her face.

"Why didn't you tell me? I was trying to be quit because I thought they were here!"

"Quiet?! Oh god woman! If that was quiet I'm going to have to take you out of state so Charlie doesn't hear us over at the police station!"

She glared at me in mock revulsion and said, "Watch it boy or you'll never hear that again." She was looking at me with her best angry expression until I begged for forgiveness with my eyes and she softened a bit.

"I have pot roast?" This seemed to appease my little vixen.

"Okay meet you in the kitchen in a few?"

"Of course, let me go warm up your food." I turned to leave the room when she grabbed my arm with a small tug.

"Uhm- Edward… We still need to talk about Tanya over dinner…" She spoke to me with more bravado than was in her eyes.

"Of course love, I'll explain everything while you're eating. Now go freshen up and meet me downstairs in the kitchen." She smiled and then turned her back to enter the bathroom.

I headed downstairs and made my way to the kitchen. God bless my mother, she had left a plate ready for Bella in the microwave. I begin heating the food, and then reached under the counter for my fix. Taped to the underside of it was a box of Lucky Strikes cigarettes. I grabbed one returned the box to its hiding place and went to use the gas stove to light it up. Bella appeared with wide eyes as the ping from the microwave indicating the food was warmed sounded from above the stove. I was already standing at the sliding door so the smoke wouldn't permeate the whole downstairs area.

"Oh my goddess Edward, that smells so fucking delicious!" she rubbed her stomach and licked her sexy lips.

"Bon a petit mademoiselle, would you like a coke or Dr. Pepper with your meal?"

"Actually can I have some wine?"

"Bella, you're on pain meds, I don't think it's wise." She walked up to me and placed her hands on my chest. She took a drag from the cigarette still in my fingers and then looked at me with her pouty lips and big brown eyes. By the time she exhaled I was jello. "Alright, maybe just a glass or two but that's all, and don't you dare tell Alice I gave you wine." I looked at her with mock sternness.

"Scouts honor," she saluted.

"Do I have to remind you you're the wrong gender for the boy scouts?"

"Maybe I fucked enough of them to be an honorary member," she looked at me with a seductive grin.

"Well, if that were true the whole virginity thing you got going on really fooled me." I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and all she did was laugh.

"Alright already give me the food, I am really fucking hungry." I extinguished the cigarette in the sink and threw it down the garbage disposal. I got her plate from the micro and handed it over. She dug into her food as I sat across from her watching her every move. Granted this was a stall tactic, but I was also fascinated at how this tiny girl could eat like that. Truthfully I was afraid to get between her and the plate.

"So," she muttered between chews, "Tanya…start, from the beginning…" She took a gulp of the wine I had given her and waited patiently.

"Tanya and I met in college. She was an art major and I was pre-med." I took a gulp of my own wine not too sure why I was so nervous. "We started having problems in our second year when I informed her I was going into education. I had spent the summer teaching in a small village in Guatemala and I really felt like I belonged."

"I guess I wasn't far off with the missionary peg," she grinned and her smile made me laugh.

"Well, yeah I guess, but I'm not very religious. Anyhow, she kept hoping that I would change my mind and be a doctor. When I graduated I told her I was moving here and we discussed keeping up the long distance thing, but then I met you and…" I didn't know what to say, I was letting it out all on the table.

"So then I met you and I tried to fight it… to stay away from you, but I was drawn to you. After our little incident in my classroom and our subsequent talk at the bookstore, I knew I couldn't fight it anymore," I reached for her free hand and squeezed tightly. "Most importantly I didn't want to. So I called it off with Tanya."

Bella jumped off the chair and onto my lap kissing my face over and over again.

"You silly silly man, you should have told me. Why hadn't you told anyone that you had broken up with Tanya?"

"If I had told them they would automatically know that I ended it because of you. While it had been over for a while, I was satisfied with letting things die slowly from the separation, but then I met you and it lit a fire under my ass to hurry up and officially end it with her."

She placed her forehead on mine and began to speak in a low raspy tone, "I love you Edward Cullen and I need you _now_." I immediately felt my body respond. God what had she done to me? I would surely die from either too much or not enough of this woman!

She began to nibble at my neck and her hands quickly went to remove my shirt. "Not here Bella, not like this. I want to make love with you on a special day that is not burdened with the crass idiocy of Jasper and what he has done. I want you to feel nothing but pleasure from our union." I raised my hand to her cheek and she winced slightly as I stroked it with my fingers.

"I want you to feel no pain, just love." She began grinding her hips against my bulging arousal, and I was dizzy from the pure bliss of it.

"Edward, I have waited for you my entire existence, I need you here, now, inside me." Her kisses trailed down my neck and chest and she let her tongue flick a nipple.

My breath hitched, "Damn it Bella, I'm trying to be a gentlemen here…you're hurt…"

"Shhh baby…look, I am ready. I have been waiting for you, and I'm ready…" her husky voice trailed off as she began nibbling on my ear. I could take it no longer and swept her into my arms as I stood in one swift movement. She giggled at my actions as I started up the stairs.

We were in my room in record time and I quickly removed my t-shirt from her body. Her chest was heaving up and down and her glorious mounds were calling to me. I plunged my face between her breasts and begin licking and sucking as if my life depended on it. A moan escaped her mouth and I slowed my movements.

"Bella are you sure, if you want me to stop you have to tell me now, I don't know if I can hold back once we get started…" the strain was evident in my voice and then she looked into my eyes with her heavy lids and said the most intoxicatingly sexy words I have ever heard.

"Edward, taste me" and with that simple declaration I was unhinged. Those three little words drove me over the top and, god help us, there was no turning back. I lowered her shorts and panties off of her hastily and sat on my knees between her legs on the bed. I wanted to relish this moment, the first time I would ever take in her perfect body naked.

I leaned forward and begun licking her chest and then blowing on the moisture so her skin tingled. She moaned as I nibbled my way down to her abdomen and then let my tongue trace the scar on her side where her appendix had been removed. I nibbled my way back to the center to her belly button and found the cutest navel ever. I swirled my tongue around it and then plunged it in as her body shivered. Nice. I would save that one for use later. I could smell what I was doing to her, but I needed to make sure she was nice and ready for me.

I moved further down her body slowly, letting my fingers trace her thighs, calves, and ankles. I lifted her right leg into the air and began to nip at her ankles.

"Do you know the feet and ankles are an erogenous zone for women?" her eyebrows shot up when I said that.

"Please continue educating me Mr. Cullen."

* * *

_**Crash Into Me – Dave Matthews Band**_

Edward had my ankle in his hand and the feel of his warm fingers against my cool skin was absolutely fucking unbelievable… He lowered his lips to my ankle and kissed it gently before sticking his most lovely pointy pink tongue out. He trailed my leg from the ankle to my knee with his tongue. He began blowing on the moist skin as he worked his way back down the trail.

A moan escaped my lips and it took all that I had not to grab his hair and push his mouth onto my throbbing clit. He was driving me crazy and it was a certain torture that I found as erotic as I found evil. All the fear I had in my stomach over my first time was quickly being abandoned and replaced with wonton lust.

I panicked when I realized where we were going earlier, but I knew I wanted this. I wanted to feel him inside me. It's the only way I could get closer to him.

He began to stroke the back of my knee, "This here, is another one. It is a piece of flesh that is often ignored." As soon as the last syllable escaped his mouth he quickly placed his tongue on the sensitive skin.

Fuck. Me. I had no idea that was an erogenous zone. "Oh god Edward," a gasp escaped my throat as his tongue trailed up my inner thigh. I moaned as I felt his fingers reach my pussy and just graze them across my trimmed hair. "Fuck Edward!"

"Shhhh, baby not yet…"I looked into his eyes and he had that _Fuck Me Now_ grin. "Soon I promise."

I felt his hands begin to rub my inner thighs. I was panting and moving my hips rhythmically, begging for him to touch me again. He lay between my legs and lifted my legs over his shoulders. His face was now flush with my throbbing cunt and I begged for mercy or death. His answer was silent, but came with his tongue licking my outer folds. He brought his velvety tongue over my already sensitive throbbing clit and right then and there, if I didn't know before I knew now, I would marry this man.

A primal growl escaped my throat as I grabbed his sex hair in my fingers and pulled hard. I knew my eyes were rolling in the back of my head as my back arched. I felt his fingers go inside me as his tongue continued circling around the bundle of nerves I would forever call my button. I felt the urgency in my hips as I felt my legs naturally open more preparing for him to be between my legs. I could feel the building in my stomach and growing in my pelvic area. It was getting tighter and tighter and I knew he was taking me there again…to my happy place where pleasure knew no bounds. I screamed out his name as I moaned and panted wildly.

As I settled down, I felt Edwards weight move upon me. His bare chest was on my tits and he began kissing me gently. I could taste myself on him and it turned me on even more. I had just cum for him and yet here I was grinding my hips on his very hard groin wanting to feel him closer to me.

"I want you inside me baby, I need to feel you in me…"

"Its going to hurt my sweet love, are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, I need to be closer to you…can't get close enough."

"Alright baby, if you need me to stop I will, it's going to hurt I will not lie to you, so please don't hesistat to tell me to stop if you need to. I will understand."

"I trust you Eddy. implicitly…" and just like that I felt his head at my opening. It wasn't too bad so far, it was just kind of hard to get in… He moved slowly inside me and the deeper he inched the pressure began to grow. Suddenly thinking that the pain would not get any worse, I stupidly bucked my hips up to take his entire length inside of me and felt a tear deep inside and I cried out in pain. Tears escaped me as I tried to hide how badly it hurt. Fuck! Who knew a fucking hymen would hurt a bitch like that?

"Baby you want me to stop?" He was looking down with so much concern and love in his eyes it made my heart ache and it slightly dulled the intense pain. "Honey you should have waited for me to do it, I was going slowly for your benefit." His voice was dripping with concern and sympathy.

There I go again putting the cart in front of the horse, I couldn't even wait, and now sweet Jebus Mary and Joe I was hurting. "Eddy its okay. Just let me adjust for a few minutes. I like you like this, inside me."

"I like being here, inside you…I feel complete somehow, like I am home."

I still had not adjusted so I attempted to make a joke, "Did you just tell me that my punani is as big as a house?" I pretended to be irate despite the pain.

"Bella my love, I will pretend you never said that." He moved slightly and I winced. "You okay?"

"Yes I think we can proceed…" Edward began to move slowly in and out of me. The friction hurt, but at the same time I knew this was what I wanted.

Edward began kissing my chest and moving up my neck. "God Izzy you're so fucking beautiful…" His breath quickened and I could tell it was torturous for him to go slow. I wrapped my legs around his waist, because no matter how much it still hurt I wanted him deeper. I had never felt as complete as I did at this moment.

He began feathering my face with kisses and I love you's, and tears began to well in my eyes again. He kissed my tears gently, "Izzy, what's wrong honey?"

"Nothing is wrong Eddy, I mean it still hurts a little but I am so happy," I smiled as he kissed me tenderly. "I want you to cum for me baby, I need to feel you inside me. I want you to know that I want no other…" As he picked up his pace I began to moan and his motions became fevered. He reached between us and his fingers began to stroke my Edward button. The bundle of nerves was hyper sensitive and I could feel my abdominal muscles clenching. It was building quickly now and the combination of his mouth on my nipples, his fingers on my clit, and his cock thrusting in and out of me were driving me insane. As he crashed into me I felt him shoot inside me. It was a sensation that I simply have no words to describe. He kept thrusting and rubbing until suddenly my loud moans and panting his name between gasps was muffled by my own orgasm.

"FUCK MEEE OH GODDESSSSSS EDDY!!!!"

He collapsed on top of me and let my breath steady. I felt his erection shrink but he was still inside me. I was sore, but I did not want him to separate from me. I felt like an invisible line was now linking us and I was afraid if he removed himself from between my sweaty thighs it be broken.

"Izzy, I love you baby." He rolled us onto our sides and pushed my hair off of my eyes.

"MMM Eddy, I love you too, that was amazing." He held me for what seemed like hours as our sweat began evaporating and our body temperatures slowly returned to normal. He reached over to the night stand and opened the drawer. I was shocked when an ashtray with a pack of lucky strikes and zippo came out. He lit a cigarette and offered me a drag, and I thought of how cliché it was as I reached over and took it from my fingers taking a long slow drag, "I had no clue you were a closet smoker." I handed the cigarette back to him and exhaled.

"Yeah my family thinks I quit, you know dad being a doctor and all I should know better," he flashed me the sex grin again and I swear I wet myself just a little bit more.

"So, not that I mind, but where did Izzy come from?" I smirked at him and he blushed. God that was fucking sexy.

"Where did Eddy come from?" Touché, I'd give him that one.

"In this house, in my car when we are alone, WE are not Edward Cullen and Bella Swan, we are Eddy and Izzy. Two star struck lovers who shouldn't be together but are breaking all the rules because we just can't stand to be apart. Forbidden or not, I love you and you're mine."

"Way to get all cave man on me baby." I laughed at the fact that he didn't already understand I was totally and completely his.

"Izzy, if I even see Mike Newton, or any other jack ass for that matter, trying to check out your goods then I think I will most definitely go to jail for assault and battery, if not murder."

I kissed him forcefully and laid my face on his chest. "Baby, how could anyone even try to fucking compete with you? YOU'RE mine and I swear to god, if that fucking librarian Victoria even looks at you sideways I will cut that bitch Miami Dade style."

"So then it's understood we are exclusive?"

"How could there ever be any doubt Mr. Cullen…" When I said that I saw the lust fill his eyes and I knew I was going to get it again. "That might end up being a bit of a problem that it turns you on so much when I call you that." I giggled.

"Listen lovely minx, anything you call me could give me a hard on, but tonight is all about you, and while I would much like to go at it again, I think it would be best if we give that poor… punani was it?…a rest, seeing tonight was it's the first time out of the gate and all."

I knew must have looked sad and defeated.

"Oh my sexy siren, do you think that's all for tonight's festivities? I am shocked you think so little of me." I looked at him confused. "Izzy my tongue can go all night, and there are some other erogenous zones I need to teach you about…" His voice trailed off, and I knew I was in for quite a long and wonderful night.

* * *

**AN: Okay Guys please review and passafy the Old Ho fanfic writer I am???**


	5. Chapter 5: In Your Room

DISCLAIMER: Seriously this is an adult story with lots of lemons. I have a mouth that honestly makes all four branches of the military blush and so do my characters, so just letting you know.

I don't own them, my Queen Stephanie does. I do enjoy doing things with her characters that would probably make her blush. Also if I owned them, I would do sick disgusting sexual things to Carlisle and Edward (that are probably illegal in 48 states) and they would fucking LOVE it!

Thanks again to my beta A Cullen Wannabe!

* * *

"_Listen lovely minx, anything you call me could give me a hard on, but tonight is all about you and while I would much like to go at it again I think it be best if we give that poor… punani was it? A rest, seeing it's the first time out of the gate and all."_

_I obviously looked sad and defeated._

"_Oh my sexy siren, do you think that's all for tonight's festivities? I am shocked you think so little of me." I looked at him confused. "Izzy my tongue can go all night, and there are some other erogenous zones I need to teach you about…" His voice trailed off, and I knew I was in for quite a night._

_**Unwell- Matchbox Twenty**_

Okay so getting off my meds was not exactly the brightest idea that I have ever had. I just felt so normal. It was the best I had felt in a long time, so one day I just skipped my pills. Then I realized I felt even better and my mind was less sluggish and I skipped them again. Then there was Isabella.

I had thought that she was beautiful and dangerous. She could destroy everything Edward had worked so hard for. I had been cold to her; I just didn't want Alice involved in her brothers' antics. Then they became best-friends and what was I to do?

She was everywhere. Coming out of Edward's class room, hanging out with Alice in her room or at the house, she was inescapable. Her smell permeated everything in my life. At one point Emmett even smelled of her. Thoughts of the beautiful little nymphet began to plague my mind every minute of every day. Her laugh, her smile, her creamy thighs were all painfully erotic. I honestly cannot remember if the thoughts came before or after I stopped my meds but suddenly she was all I could think about.

The way she crossed her legs in my class was so fucking hot. She would wear the most scandalous outfits in her pursuit of my brother in law, blissfully unaware of the effect on the rest of the male population at the school. At one point I swore Mr. Lathy-who was 67- had a hard on for this girl.

Why and how could I hurt the one woman who ever gave a shit about me? Alice and I had met my sophomore year in our drawing one class. She was sporting a vintage t-shirt and some insanely expensive jeans. I walked up to her and asked if the seat was taken and she gladly let me join her. Two weeks later we were dating and she had given me a makeover. The docs, ripped jeans and flannels were gone and were replaced by slacks, casual button downs and an occasional vintage tee.

She had been there for me when my mother died, when I had to check my father into the asylum, and even after I told her I was bi-polar. When I told her it could possibly be genetic she said if we decided to have kids she'd be honored to bear my children. My little angel who had brought me out of the darkness was the person I had hurt most.

I looked up at my poor Alice and she looked tiny. Her spirit was broken and she was a shell of her former self.

I did that.

It had been three days since the mania, and since we had talked. I walked into the living room and sat across from her on the recliner.

"Ali, if you want me gone I understand. I cannot begin to explain to you what happened. I love you more than life." She cut me off.

"Just answer a few things Jasper."

"Of course."

"Do you love her?"

"No Alice, I mean at one point in the mania I thought I might. I mean I was jealous of her and you and I worried about you getting in trouble and it just all got jumbled. I am sorry I stopped the medicine I don't know what I was thinking; I swear I have never been off my meds before. I am unwell and…" She cut me off.

"Did you at anytime think of her when we were together?" Alice looked at her fingers as she played with the hem of her shirt.

I guiltily admitted to Alice of thinking of Bella when we had had sex in my classroom against the bookshelf. "I'm sorry is not enough to even begin to make this up to you." I got onto my knees before her, grabbed her hands, and pleaded with her.

"Please Alice, Please don't leave me. I will do whatever I have to in order to get us past this."

"I just need time Jasper, and you have to apologize to Bella and Edward too. She and Edward are going to be together and I would hate to never be able to take you to a family function because of this shit. Your ass is on a tight leash Jasper." Suddenly Alice had some strength to her again, some conviction. "You fuck up one more time and it's over Jasper. I love you, but ultimately I have to love myself more. I have always put you first Jasper, not because you asked me to, but because I love you." She put her hand across her cheek to brush away a tear, "I love you more than anyone on this earth, but I have to love myself first Jaz. I come first in my life from now on, not you. I am not saying it's over, because I am not giving up that easily, you're worth the fight. It's just sad that I have to fight you for yourself. I will be staying with Emmett for awhile I'll let you know when I'm ready to talk some more."

Then my sole reason for existing stood up, grabbed the keys to her car and walked out the door.

Fuck.

* * *

_**Love Voodoo – Duran Duran**_

It had been a blissful week. It was now Sunday and I had stayed at Edward's under the pretext of being with Alice. I moved around still a little sore. After the first time we had made love it had hurt less, but my legs and thighs were still achy. Waking with Edward had been glorious. Every morning I found a flower on my pillow and Edward made the best breakfast.

I could feel him as he entered the room. I closed my eyes as I stretched and wiggled my toes; Edward began to pull them until they popped.

"OW! Mother fucker that hurt." I whimpered as I suddenly felt his lips gently kiss my toes.

"Have I told you that every part of you is absolutely delectable?" I felt his lips trail up my ankle, calf, and knee. A soft moan escaped my mouth as his hands trailed up to spread my thighs for him.

"Oh goddess Eddy you're killing me… please, I'm trying to be upset with you." His hand found its way to my wet core and I felt a finger enter me. Then, a second finger entered me and I thrust my pelvis into his hand. I felt his head join his hand and his tongue swirled around my clit.

"Fuck me baby, I need you so badly." I could feel my climax building as I writhed on the bed. I was spread wide for him as he reached up with his free hand to pinch my nipple. "Mmm… shit."

FUCK. ME. He hit it, the Edward button. Jebus, Murray, and Job every time he hit that spot I saw colors and screamed.

"Shiiiiiit Eddie!" I came hard and was panting wildly. I tried to steady my breaths as Edward began slowly kissing his way up my stomach. He reached my breasts. Mmm goddess, the things he does to my breasts, he should get a fucking metal.

He swirled his tongue around my taught nipple and then bit one and then the other. He tried to speak with my nipple still in his mouth, "Izzy baby I love you. I need you. I need to have my cock inside you please..." I spread my legs more than they already were.

"Eddy I need you, inside me, please…" he entered me without haste and the feeling while still a little painful was more pleasurable. I loved when he was inside me. I always wanted to be close to him, I wanted to crawl up inside his skin and breathe with him. The only time I felt content was when he was tethered to me like this, with his hard cock inside me.

Our breaths began quickening and he grunted as he thrust in and out of me. I could feel him holding back for my sake. He was always gentle to this point, but I wanted him to go wild. I wanted him to fuck me hard.

I opened my legs wider to him, "Fuck me Eddy, let go and fuck me harder." I looked into his green eyes as I said this and it was as if a spark went off. Oh goddess, he slowed down and lifted my leg until my foot dangled over his shoulder. He begun thrusting faster inside me and I could feel his balls slapping my ass. He kissed my leg upon his chest, and as he ground into me, his free hand moved to stroke my clit. I reached up and pinched his nipple and his groan was primal. It excited me even more. I began moaning loudly calling his name.

"You like this baby? You like when I fuck you hard." He was forceful and I liked it. I could feel the sensation building again and I thought I would lose my mind. I could see he was close to release and I was there too trying not to cum until he did. It was no use because he played my body like a fucking instrument, and I came harder than before.

"Oh fuck Izzy, my Izzy." He thrust one last time and then came inside me. We lay there for a moment his weight upon me, and it felt so good and exciting. He held me for what seemed like forever until I had to go to the bathroom.

"Eddy I gotta pee!" He laughed a warm hearty laugh and then let me go.

I returned to find him wrapped in a sheet. I sat next to him on the bed, "We need to talk Izzy." Ouch that's never good, but at least he still called me Izzy.

"You know we are returning to school and we are going to have to contain ourselves, I mean we have been in this Izzy and Eddy combo bubble since Jasper, and I hate to give you up." He held my hand upon his chest and then kissed my fingers. "So we are going to have to be very careful at school. I mean it."

I climbed on top of him and straddled his lap. "I am not going anywhere, and you don't have to give me up for anything. We will figure this out." I kissed him chastely despite our position.

I was still naked and he raised his hands to my breasts and began to play with my nipples. I could feel myself getting wet for him again.

Suddenly his brow furrowed and he turned to look for the clock. "What time is it?" Edward's eyes popped out of his face when he saw it was already eleven o'clock. "Holy shit baby! I'm sorry, my parents will be here for lunch at noon and I haven't even started!"

"Your parents?"

"Yeah my mom and dad want to talk with you and get to know you some more, considering you were unconscious when they left." Edward chuckled at that.

"Eddy, I am so sorry I chased your parents out of your house. I feel just awful." I looked down biting my bottom lip.

"No worries baby, you're fine…they will be back tomorrow. They have been watching Jasper and staying with Emmett for a few days, so no worries. Their house will be done in about a month anyhow."

I reached for a cigarette and lit it up. I was sitting up now in bed, still completely naked. I had a sheet at my waist and Edward was running about getting dressed. I saw him slip a pair of khaki shorts on and a Bob Marley t-shirt. I felt the blush in my cheeks as I picture myself undressing him later. He rushed towards me, pinched my nipple, and then grabbed my cigarette from me.

"That's cheating Cullen!" He gave me that fucking dazzling grin and just chuckled.

"Well, I knew I had to distract you before I took it or you might fucking hurt me."

"Baby I'd only hurt you fucking and that's only IF you want me too." His eyebrow shot up and he handed back the cigarette to me. Then he did the unthinkable, he spoke not to me but my breasts.

"Hey girls, I have some work to do in the kitchen, but if you get dressed and meet me downstairs I promise to pay extra attention to you later."

"Bastard."

"Yes baby I may be a bastard but I am your bastard, how do you like them apples?" I reached for his copy of Popular Mechanics on the night stand and as he turned to run away, I smacked his ass with it.

"Awe baby not fair, my parents are coming we can't start foreplay now."

"I'll be down soon Eddy; I have to raid your closet." I had gone through all my clothing already, but considering Alice had only gotten me 3 days of clothes I had done well. Perhaps something with being naked 24-7 has something to do with it.

I hurried and got dressed in order to head down stairs. Goddess help me, here goes nothing!

* * *

_**Santeria – Sublime**_

We all sat around the table and it was pretty hard to ignore that Edward and Bella were in love. God, if anything this whole Jasper fiasco had brought them together closer than they already were.

Lunch had gone really well and I could tell my mother and father really liked Bella. We were now joking and the nervousness that had permeated at the start had subsided. She was now shining and impressing the fuck out of Esme.

I looked over to Rose and she and Bella were laughing and joking around as if they had been friends forever. I guess being the only 2 non Cullen's in the room had bonded them together.

Mom had disappeared into the kitchen and resurfaced with a pitcher of Margaritas. She offered Bella and Rose another round of Margaritas and then collectively agreed to all converged around the pool. I looked over at Alice who was smiling but at moments it wouldn't reach her eyes and then there was my fucking brother.

Edward had never been like this. He was light hearted and jovial. At one point in the conversation he made a joke and it was funny, really funny. What kind of Santeria was Bella using on my poor unsuspecting brother? Where the fuck had he been hiding all these years? I mean when he dated Tanya he was always such a prick, his humor was always self deprecating, and he was just kind of a jackass. Bella had really changed all that.

I mean this is the same punk ass that called the campus police on me and reported me for underage drinking when I threw that party in our dorm room. Now here he was letting his 18 year old girlfriend/student drink at his house with our parents. We are so all going to hell for this.

"So Bella, what kind of plans do you have for after graduation?" Carlisle asked her as he drank his scotch. A look crossed Edward's face and it was evident that he had not even thought about the future or how they would navigate through it.

"Well Mr. Cullen," she was cut off by my father.

"Bella dear, we have already told you call us Carlisle and Esme." He smiled warmly and I was pretty impressed she had charmed the pants off the old son of a gun. Of course I am sure that bikini and sarong had _nothing_ to do with it.

"Carlisle, I applied to UNT, UT, Baylor, A&M, and U of H so we will see where I get in and how much financial aid I get. I mean Charlie and Renee make a decent amount of money so I don't think I am really eligible but we will see."

"What are you considering studying sweetheart?" Mom looked really interested.

"Well, political science and history are both areas I am interested in. Since I want to go pre-law, I think they'd both offer some valuable insights. Plus, I'm looking into some ethics and logic classes to help with the L-SAT."

"That's wonderful dear."

Bella looked nervous, "Yeah I should hear something next month, Alice helped me fill everything out and turn in scholarship applications. I owe her everything if I get any money at all."

Alice looked at Bella and a genuine warm smile filled her face.

"So Rose," my mother asked, "what about you?"

Rose looked at me and smiled, "Well, since I graduated midyear I have been substituting trying to get my name out to the principles. I have applied at the elementary school here and I really hope to get a kindergarten class or maybe even pre-k. I really love kids." She smiled warmly and I knew by my parent's reaction that they loved her.

I love her too and I am not letting her get away. She will be my wife if she will have me.

Just then Edward pushed me into the pool. That son-of-a bitch! Fuck…and these are my new shoes.

"Edward, You fucker!"

"Language in front of the ladies Emmett!" shit mom had reprimanded me.

"Forgive my potty mouth ladies," I swam to the edge and lifted myself off. I took my shoes and t-shirt off and placed them in the sun to dry. I walked over to Edward and lifted him up off the floor.

"You steroid freak put me down damn you!"

"Eddy your screaming like a girl; really, shouldn't you at least try to be manlier in front of your girl friend?" I jumped in the pool with him and that was the cue for everyone to get in. We spent a nice half drunken lazy day by Edward's pool, and by dinner time we just ordered burgers from What-A-Burger and watched a movie. Thankfully Bella's movie taste rocks and we watched Accepted and Bella decided she wants to go to South Hampton Institute of Technology.

Before we left, we agreed to keep all private life conversations out of school, since the walls have eyes and ears. I can't say I think they were going to be able to pull it off, and as we left Rose, Alice and even Esme and I were taking bets in how long it would take for them to slip up at school.

I give it three weeks, a month tops. I mean I have seen Bella in a bikini and considering Edward is a nice person after sexing her up for almost a week, I should win those 350 dollars fairly easy.

This is going to be _very_ interesting…

* * *

AN: I have gotten backed up at school so, I can only promise un update as soon as humanly possible. Love you guys and please please please Review. I enjoy hearing what you think.


	6. Chapter 6: Underneath It All

_A/N: Okay guys sorry its short and sorry it's late. The next chapter should be in a couple of days in it will tie up some lose ends and launch the next half of the plot. Please forgive me, I just started a new job and am trying to finish the semester of grad school. Be patient please. On the bright side I just got a Crackberry and have figured out how to write my stories on there so heeheehee… Enjoy lots of lemony goodness._

_Disclaimer: Again its not mine, but the jump ropes, viscount, and all my perverted thoughts are…_

_Thanks to my beta A Cullen Wannabe! Much love… Check out her new story Femme Docs and Kevlar Knights its WIN!_

_http:// .net/s/4947103/1/ Femme_Docs_and_Kevlar_Knights_

_again delete spaces when you put it on your browser bar..._

* * *

_**All Apologies – Nirvana**_

It had been three weeks since Edwards parents returned to his house and I was dying. We had already fooled around at school 3 times and almost got caught the last time. Thank goddess Edward had the sense to lock his door after school this time. If not, Charlie would have walked in on us while Edward had my clit in his mouth.

Mmm Eddy, just thinking about him made me wet. His tongue put Gene Simmons to shame: my Eddy could probably lick my tonsils via my crotch.

Okay, okay back on task…driving. Today was going to be a great day. Esme and Carlisle's house had been finished and we were moving them in today. I was so happy I nearly squealed. I pulled onto the highway that took me out of town and towards Edward's house. Thank the goddess he lived out of town, if not I would never get to drive to his house.

Since Renee was off on one of her 'shopping' trips in Austin, I had use of the Jag. It was a sweet, sweet car. Charlie had given it to my mother for an anniversary gift a few years ago. It was a 1990 Silver Convertible XJS Jaguar. He had bought it at an auction of merchandise confiscated from drug dealers. This one was extra sweet because it was a European model with the steering wheel being on the right. As I drove down the road I thought about what Edward's parents moving out meant for us.

Sex, lots and lots of sex.

I pulled into Edward's driveway, only to have Emmett and Carlisle's jaw drop open as soon as they saw the car. "Holy Shit," Emmett whistled and ran his hand over the hood. "This is a fucking beauty!"

"Language Em, and Bella I concur with my sons observations. Is this your car?"

"No, it's Renee's but she's with Phil the next few days so I get to drive it."

"Sweet Bells" Emmett walked around the car and checked it out as Edward reached in and patted his hands on the bucket seat. Edward's eyes were full of mischief and as I felt myself begin to grow wet, but knew we needed to stay focused on the project at hand.

"Don't get any funny ideas Mr. Cullen this is still my mother's car." I knew that every time I called him Mr. Cullen his dick twitched and the look on his face told me that the presence of his father and brother didn't deter the reaction. I rushed into his arms and he held me close to his warm sexy chest. Goddess it's going to be a long day.

I noticed everyone get quiet as I felt Edwards's arms stiffened around me. I pulled back and turned towards the house to see Jasper and Alice standing by the door.

"If you don't want him to be here I will tell him to leave." Edward whispered in my ear.

"No, it's okay. Your parents need the extra help. I'll be fine," I looked away from Edward to see Jasper coming towards me. He looked different. I had switched out of his class when I went back to school, and I had not seen him since.

"Bella," he looked hesitant. "Look Bella, there is no real excuse for what I did. I know I was not just an asshole but a complete prick."

"Well, you have a fabulous gift for stating the obvious but I guess admitting it is the first step." I said smugly.

"Look, I don't expect you to forgive me, but I am hoping for at least a truce. For Edward and Alice's sake." He looked at his hands as he fidgeted shifting his weight back and forth.

"Look, I am doing this for Esme and Carlisle as much as I am Alice and Edward. Jasper, I am not saying it is going to be easy but if we work on it we can get past this. We BOTH love Ali, and I love Edward and am not planning on going anywhere, so if you can deal with that, then I'll get over it." I looked him in the eye and saw some relief in them. "I have forgiven you, but I have not forgotten and let's just leave it at that and move on." Edward put his arm around my shoulder as Ali held Jaspers hand.

"Thank you Bella. I won't make you sorry." He smiled timidly and then Edward spoke up.

"Look, Ali's husband or not, if you hurt Bella or look at her wrong at any point in time I'll shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be tasting my foot for months."

They stared each other down for a few seconds and then Jasper held out his hand, "Agreed?"

"Agreed," Edward shook his hand and suddenly a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders.

* * *

_**The Power of Orange Knickers – Tori Amos**_

I was lying on a raft in the middle of Edwards's pool and Goddess I couldn't believe my life. A smile came across my face as remembered everything that has happened in the last month and a half.

Eddy declared his love

Jasper went nuts

Eddy and I made love for the first time

Jasper got un nuts and apologized

Esme and Carlisle moved into their own house last weekend

And finally we've been fucking like rabbits and I swear my sweet spot is going to start hurting soon.

No matter how you sliced it, school seemed to be the most difficult part of the day. Originally because Esme and Carlisle were at Eddy's and my parents were at my house. It became difficult to keep our hands off each other while we were at school. Edward always tried to be the responsible one between us, but I always won out in the end.

We found ourselves unprepared for this week in particular. Sunday, we had sex in every room of Edward's house. Twice. All gentlemanliness had flown out the window with my virginity along with the first week's modesty of sex on beds and counters. If it stood still we seemed to fuck in it, on it, around it, under it… we didn't care.

Then Monday came. We had done okay only slipping 3 or 4 times at school, but when the air conditioner broke in Eddy's classroom it was bad. I had stripped down to my halter-top and exercise shorts-which were usually reserved for PE- and Eddy had removed his tie and shirt and was in only a wife beater. Fuck dress codes when it's a 104 degrees and no AC.

The sweat dripping off his muscles was fucking mind blowing. I was wet in .0003 seconds of walking into his class. We all quickly stripped whatever excess clothing we had and it seemed the less we wore the hotter the room became. We decided with non-verbal communication that when the bell rang we were locking the door and going at it.

Then Tuesday came. Tuesday we did it after school in the auditorium. I had just finished with detention and Eddy had gone to call me for Alice. He wasn't expecting to see me in my gym shorts and a tank top again. He quickly shoved me into the drama departments prop closet and fucked me on top of the pile of costumes for the Spring musical.

Wednesday was awesome. I had stayed after school to help Emmett mark off areas in the gym. We had a good time laughing and joking around until he did something I did not expect. He sent me to put up the left over tape and cones in the equipment cage. This cage is filled with sports equipment and made of hurricane fence. Everything was fine until Emmett locked me in the cage andwalked away leaving me alone. I was fucking pissed to say the least; I mean how was I to know he locked me up for Eddy?

I pulled my cell out to call Alice when I heard someone coming. I hid in the cage and saw my very sexy man turn the corner... Mmm, he just screams sex.

"Izzy you there baby? Come out come out where ever you are…"

I slipped off my shoes and out of my jeans and was left in my orange bra and panties. Eddy would not have called me Izzy if we were not alone. I heard the keys on the gate and as he came through the door, I popped out from behind the basketball rack. I stood there as Eddy looked up and let the door close behind him. His eyes popped out of his sockets as he groaned.

"Jesus what are you trying to do to me Izzy?"

"I thought it would be obvious or are you daft?" I gave him a killer grin trying to be as sexy as possible. He began walking towards me grabbing a jump robe from one of the bins as he passed.

"You've been a bad, bad girl Isabella Swan, I think you need to be taught a lesson." He had a devilish look on his face and I became nervous. I had no clue what he was up to, but I reminded myself that I trusted him completely and calmed the fuck down.

He reached me and grabbed me by my hips. He kissed me forcefully and then spun me around and pushed me up against the fence. I felt kisses all over my back as he went from my neck to my ass, then back up again. As his lips reached my shoulder he reached over and grabbed my right arm placing feathery kisses up until he reached my wrist then he placed it against the fence and tied my wrist there. He mimicked his movements for the left arm and began licking my entire body.

"Eddy what are you doing what if someone comes in here?"

You should have thought about that before you got out of your cloths and modeled your orange knickers for me. I sense you are clueless to the power of orange knickers my love. You're driving me crazy and you must be punished." He spanked my ass and while it stung slightly I found myself growing moist between my legs. I could hear him unbuttoning his pants and felt his erection against the small of my back as he brought his hands forward and planted them on my breasts. He lifted the bra letting them escape from their captivity and began thrusting his hips against my back.

He slid my panties to the floor and I stepped out of them, "Spread your legs Izzy, I need you now." I complied and his fingers quickly found my moist folds. Goddess he is so good at this. He lifted me up and I grabbed onto the fence as he slid me onto his cock. We moaned in unison and it was a luxurious feeling. I could live with this man inside me.

He began gentle at first but as his climax built he began thrusting harder. Reaching forward, one hand was pinching my nipple as the other worked my clit. I screamed in ecstasy as he continued pounding into me. Finally he thrust inside as I clamped down and he came hard inside me. Fuck he was great. He untied me and massaged my arms gently to work out the stiffness. A huge satisfied grin was plastered on his face.

Thursday we did it in the teachers' lounge again, but Friday…

Friday, hmmmm… A huge smile came across my face as I remembered yesterday in the faculty restroom. Out in no man's land where Edward's and a few other classrooms existed, was the sweetest solitary restroom in the country. This was the case because one, it was only 15 feet from his door. Two, it was a fucking fantastic 45 feet from the main campus. And best of all, it had a fucking bench. The genius who thought up the bench gets props from me. It was a unisex bathroom and had a long mirror in front of the bench, earning another round of props from me.

I had followed Edward into the solitary bathroom during lunch. This was not the first time I had cornered him at school. While he continually said no and tried to push me towards the door, I bested him. As he spoke I stripped off my shirt and lifted my skirt to reveal my lack of panties. The look in his eyes gave me the answer I was looking for. He was not going to say no to his topless, commando, shaved Izzy.

I sat on the bench with my legs spread wide open, a move I totally stole from Sharon Stone in Basic Instinct. I heard a moan escape him as he reached for his belt. He motioned to remove the tie but I stopped him.

"No Eddy, leave it on." I grabbed his tie and pulled him down to the bench and began rubbing his groin with one hand as I unbuttoned his pants with the other. I freed his cock and gripped it, stroking it as I pushed him back onto the bench. He threw his head back and moaned as I straddled him and slid onto his nice thick cock. I looked up and could see my reflection as I rode him and it made me grind harder and faster. I now understood the country music adage save a horse ride a cowboy… MMMM fuck I was going to ride this bad boy long and hard. He raised his hands to my breasts and pinched my nipples and I was completely undone. I loved it when he got rough. I clasped his hands and leaned back as I rode him. The angle as I moved was hitting places he had not hit before. I decided to try my Cosmo move again and began to clinch my cervical muscles as I came down on him and I could see his eyes roll back in his head and a loud groan escaped his throat as he said, "Izzy, fuck. Shit. Where'd you…ugh fuck me.". I AM THE FUCKING BITCH!

* * *

_**Underneath It All – No Doubt**_

Things were progressing nicely now that Charlie was working with the State Police on some major investigation and Renee was away in Europe with her wealthy younger sister Victoria. The excuse was 'shopping' but I suspect that they were really trolling for younger guys in Italy. Renee said once that the Italian stallions appreciated their women with experience. This made for more than ample opportunity for me to sleep at 'Alice's'.

What I wasn't looking forward to was Victoria returning with Renee to stay for a while. That bitch may be my aunt, but she's a reader beater and way to wise for my own fucking good. I did not need her questioning my where abouts. It was March and I still had two and a half long fucking months to graduation. Eddy and I had to keep it under wraps until May 30. Then I could spring it on my parents that I have been fucking my teacher all year; okay maybe just the last half of it. I giggled to myself as I thought about Auntie Vicki's offer to spend spring break with her again this year.

It had become a tradition ever since I turned 14, and she was between husband number 4-the stock broker- and husband number 5-the Hollywood producer. We went to Greece that year , where she met the producer. 15 was Montenegro where we stayed at Villa Montenegro and she met husband number 6, the German viscount. 16 was Portugal and 17 was Egypt-where she met husband number 7 the Sheik.

Now I am 18 and she is newly divorced. She has invited me to go husband shopping in Monaco. Monti Carlo to be exact, and if I could last more than a few hours without Eddy, then I wouldn't be in this predicament. Unfortunately, my pussy would probably go into withdrawal if I went 24 hours without his peen, tongue and magical fingers. So I _had _to reject her invitation. Now she is dead set on finding out what is holding me here in quote "a Podunk town with one horse and a trailer park." Of course this is my aunt Victoria, the extremely wealthy divorce who if marring rich was an Olympic sport she'd hold not only a gold medal, but the world record as well.

I am so fucked. I was so lost in my own thoughts that when my pixie best friend came bounding into the back yard I didn't even notice her. She looked beautiful in her turquoise sarong. Goddess, if things hadn't gone the way they went with Eddy I so would have tried to get into Ali's pants.

"Hey girly girl what's up? Trying to think of new areas in the school to christen?"

"Yup, you know principle Meyers is so lucky I like her. If not I'd be doing it all over her office." Alice laughed at the thought; then began waving envelopes in front of me.

"Well, since you are 'staying' with me I went over to your house last night and picked up your mail."

"Thanks Alice, did the key work??"

"Yeah no problems, look what came in." Alice held 5 big envelopes in her hand.

I quickly jumped off the raft and swam to the stairs. I got out, wrapped a towel and then grabbed them from Alice. We sat at one of the tables out back and began ripping open the envelopes.

One by one my mind was blown away. UNT-accepted; UT- accepted; Baylor- accepted; A&M- accepted, and U of H-accepted. I had gotten in to EVERY single school I applied to – Okay well that Ali and I applied to.

Holy shit. I was numb. I was excited but what did this mean for me and Eddy?

Fuck me; we had a lot to decide.

_**Okay guys please review and if you can go to the forum. I am posting teasers there and if there are any questions you want to ask me about the story line or where its going you can address them there. The spaces are in the link to fool the man… I am working on Chapter 7 already and will post a few teasers until I post it. Thanks Love you all your Win!**_

_**http: //www . twilighted . net/forum/viewtopic . php?f=44&t=2893**_


	7. Chapter 7: Drive

A/N: Bella's character in this story is an amalgamation of myself and a few more adventurous girls I met in high school and college. The kinky shit is just stuff I've learned along the way.  Anyhow, in case more are wondering yes Bella says Goddess. She-much like me-is pagan. Any further questions either PM me or go be the forum to post and we can talk about it there.

As always I only own my dirty mind ;)

* * *

_**Drive – Melissa Ferrick**_

God her smell…

My beautiful Izzy was asleep soundly, and I could tell by her moans that she was having a very nice dream about me. Maybe it's creepy but I love watching her sleep, especially when she sleeps naked. Her chocolate colored hair is fanned out over the pillow and her nipples are hard.

God bless air conditioning, ever since Izzy started staying here I have purposely kept the AC at 62 degrees. Evil? Perhaps but I fucking love her taught nipples. I lightly place a finger on her shoulder and begin running it down her arm slowly to her wrist and up again. I keep moving gently down her collarbone circling her left tit, then the right, flicking her nipples at every chance. A slight moan escapes her throat and she turns over in bed so she is on her back. Her legs are spread open and her hand brushes her pelvic bone.

If God is a man she will start playing with herself in her sleep. My erection was becoming painful. I was so hard I was having trouble thinking. I wanted to make this about her though, she always does so much to please me, I want to please her. Plus I have a surprise for her. I hope she likes it.

She is stretched out on my bed and I cannot believe what an unbelievably lucky bastard I am. I want to worship her body daily, nightly, or even hourly if possible. I get on all fours and crawl over to her placing myself above her body. I begin licking her neck, placing feathery kisses along her collarbone. I work my way to her glorious mounds and take a nipple in my mouth. I look up at her angelic face and she's biting her bottom lip. A moan escapes and she whispers my name, "Mmmm Eddy."

I work my way further down and I place myself between her legs. I am now gazing at that glorious pussy which has brought me pleasures I had no clue existed. Tanya had been a very sexual being, but she wasn't very talented. She was all plan and sloppy follow through. Izzy on the other hand was no plan and ALL FOLLOW THROUGH. She went with her gut, and so far her gut and my cock were on the same page.

I stared at her trimmed pussy and her smell was intoxicating. I kissed her inner thighs and sucked on them. I loved leaving hickies here. It not only claimed her as mine, but also meant she could not wear her normal short skirts and her thighs would be seen only by me. Greedy bastard? Yeah I am guilty, but this, her, she was all mine. _All mine._

My mouth watered as I brought my tongue to her moistness and eagerly lapped up her juices. I heard a slight yelp as she arched her back and I looked into her sleepy lustful eyes. Her hand came to my hair and she pulled so hard it was painful, yet in an erotic way.

"Fuck me Eddy, I want you to wake me up like this every day, mmm FUCK!" her breath was picking up and her legs spread wider for me.

"What ever you want baby, just ask me… I'll give it to you." I licked from her anus to her clit and I thought she'd squeeze my head to death.

"Oh, fuck yes… baby you know how I like it. Shit, oh goddess…" I took this invitation to slide two fingers into her dripping pussy. Fuck, right here is where I want to be…always between her fucking luscious thighs, driving her crazy with ecstasy.

She began thrusting her hips into my face pulling me further into her cunt, "Oh fuck me baby, do it Eddy, do it."

I feigned innocence, "Do what baby?" I took her lip into my mouth and sucked on it as my unshaven chin rubbed against her clit. She bucked backwards and screamed at me.

"Curl them Eddy! Don't..fucking… tease…me… hit it.."

"Hit what?" I wanted to hear her say it… say what she called her g-spot.

"The…fucking…button…"

"What button?" I am Satan.

"The Ed-ward button..F-U-C-K!!!" With that I took her clit into my mouth and curled my fingers and as she screamed my name I was rewarded with her nectar. She came and I greedily lapped her up. She tasted so fucking delicious I could survive off her cum alone…mmmmm.

She collapsed on the bed, gasping, completely out of breath. She pulled my hair, motioning me to place my head on her stomach. I did as she wanted and was fine until she began running her delicate fingers down my neck and spine. Then Eddy Jr – _because let's face it I would never call him little Eddy_- sprang back to attention and I needed to bury him into that tight cunt.

I moved up further on the bed and told her I wanted to try something.

"Izzy, can we try something different?"

"Baby, you just woke me up by eating my pussy, I think I would try anything at this point!" We laughed as I instructed her how to position herself. I moved over to her. I was on my side and I had her on her back with her legs over my hip. If we were seated she'd be on my lap.

Emmitt had shown me this position on Wikipedia after dinner last week with him and Rose. He said they loved it and I was dying to try it out. It's called the T square, and I hoped I was doing it right!

I grabbed my cock and placed the head at her entrance. I rubbed it up and down spreading her wetness on my head. God she felt so good. I heard her moan and she fisted the bed as I buried myself inside her. Her pussy was so tight I nearly came right there. It didn't matter how often we made love, it was always like the first time.

I began pounding into her. Oh god, I wasn't going to last long, but I needed her to cum first. I finally started moaning her name.

"Oh god, Izzy, fuck…MINE," I sounded like a Neanderthal but I had to claim it…she needed to know…she and her fabulous tits, ass, and pussy were all mine and nobody else's.

"I'm yours Eddy, all yours. I belong to you…" she said this as my climax built and I was ready to explode.

"Fuck me Eddy, FUCK ME!!!!" she screamed at me and I couldn't take it anymore. She rapidly contracted and released her pussy walls and it was over.

"I'm cum…ugh cummingggggggggg!" Fuck. Me. I heard her screaming as she came with me and then we lay limp. She lowered her legs and cuddled up to me as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Fuck where'd that come from…"

"Emmett"

"Fuck, thank you Emmett" I looked at her funny. "Oh mother fucker you KNOW what I mean! I'm yours remember?"

I held her tighter trying to get closer to her. "I know, I love you Izzy."

"Love you too Eddy"

"So listen sweetheart I was wondering something…" I moved my hand down her back to rest on her hip. God I love those hips, they truly are a masterpiece.

"Yeah," she shivered and cuddled closer to me, her naked breasts rubbing against my chest. She pulled the blanket up, and I had to thank god for AC's.

"Well spring break is next week and I wondered if you could come up with a reason to get away from your family for a week." I was asking her as I squeezed her hips suggestively.

"I am pretty sure I can manage, Charlie is so busy and Renee is with my aunt Vicki in Italy still, so I think it's doable, why?"

"Well, I know it's hard on you, us being a big secret and all for a few more months. I want to be able to take you out and walk into a place with you on my arm. Even just grabbing a pizza or something, I want to take you out and we cannot do it here."

"Well at least not without you losing your job and my daddy putting a shot gun to your balls." We both laughed at that last remark. "So what have you got planned?"

"Well Emmett and Rose are going to Corpus Christi for spring break, and I looked into it and everybody goes to South Padre Island not North Padre, so we could go there and not run into anyone we know and have a night on the town…"

"Or sex on the beach?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Exactly, whatever you desire my lady." She kissed me passionately and her excitement was evident.

"Oh Eddy! You are so wonderful! Yes I want to go…it gives me a chance to spend time together away from the house and we can go dancing, swimming, wind surfing! I love you baby!!!" She kissed me and wrapped her arms around me tighter. She placed her head in the crook of my neck.

"You wanna take a nap, Izzy?"

"Mmm, yeah if you're gonna wake me like that again and take me on trips, I will take all the naps you want!" With that we laughed and joked before we faded into blissful Sleep.

* * *

I Smell Sex and Candy - Marcey's Playground

As we drove into town I could see the sun reflecting off the bay and the USS Lexington. It wasn't Miami but it would be better with Eddy.

I stretched my legs out sticking my feet between the bucket seats as Rose grabbed the blanket from me and I growled. Emmett heard me and started laughing.

"I take it she stole the covers? She does that shit to me all the mother fucking time! I tell her 'Shorty a man needs his covers too'... Shit she is tiny compared to me!" He started messing with the radio and Edward looked annoyed, I thought I heard him mumble something about eyes on the road.

I glanced over at the svelte 5'9" model look alike next to me snoring. "Emmett only you'd think this Amazon ford model is tiny."

Edward laughed from the front seat as Emmett put on an Akon CD.

"Emmett has anyone told you you're white?" I looked at him through the review mirror and he just grinned. Edward busted up laughing as Em reached for my toes in the center console and pulled.

"Mother fucker! What is it with the Cullen clan and pulling mother fucking toes?" Rose awoke with my scream.

"I know, right? Em pulls that shit on me all the time. It's very fucking annoying." I looked at Rose as she sat up and began to straighten herself out. With a mouth like that I feared for our preschoolers.

I looked out the window in awe of what I was doing. I was going to spend spring break with my boyfriend who happened to be my teacher, his brother who was ALSO my teacher,- and Rose. It felt a little odd without Alice and I wished that things were better with Jasper since his apology and going back on his meds, that we could just all hang out. Unfortunately, that would be up to Edward and he was in no mood to forgive.

We pulled into the front valet area of the Omni and it was so grand. It was by far the tallest building on the strip and I wondered how old the hotel actually was. We walked into the lobby and everything seemed too fancy to be on the beach, but Edward reminded me that it was a bay after all and not the gulf.

"Hey baby, why don't you and Bella go check out the shops as we check in and get things nce we're done we'll meet at the restaurant here 'cause I am starved!" Emmett looked at us and rubbed his stomach.

"Fuck sasquatch, are you ever NOT hungry?" Rose looked at him with a scowl and reached out her hand expectantly. She then looked at me and signaled for me to do the same. I mimicked her movements and to my surprise Edward and Emmett both dropped black credit cards in our hands.

I looked at Edward and his grin, goddess it's the Fuck me NOW grin…mmmm. "Don't look so shocked, buy something nice…anything you want. We'll be over in a bit baby." Then he kissed me and smacked my ass.

"Hey for that I'm going to get something really expensive."

"Shoot baby doll, I got it all covered." Then he turned back to the desk where a nice lady was signing them in.

Rose grabbed my arm and pulled me away mumbling something like 'before tight ass changes his mind'; I just wasn't sure if she was referring to her boyfriend or mine.

We reached the boutique and I couldn't believe half the shit that was here. Corpus didn't really seem like an Armani or Dolce and Gabbana kind of town, but there it all was none the less. Rose was looking at a casual looking Versace dress. It was white silk with lavender butterflies and I thought it was perfect. She took it off the hanger and held it up to me.

"Here kid, I think this is your size. You really should try it on and get it with these cork wedge shoes." Rose smiled at me as I looked at the price tag. Shit the shoes were Prada and were 330 dollars the dress…fuck me…it was a little over 2000 dollars.

"Uhm, Rose, this is beautiful but I'm not about to run Edward into the poor house for a dress and shoes made out of cork." I looked at Rose and she began laughing hysterically.

"Seriously you think this is going to break the Cullen Millions?" She made a dramatic face and wiggled her eyebrows like a vaudevillian villain.

"Rose what the fuck are you talking about? Last I checked school teachers don't make millions and they're paid even less in Texas."

"Sweetheart, Edward hasn't told you already? The entire Cullen family is part owners in Masen Pharmaceuticals, apparently Esme's family are these pharmaceutical barons and she and Carlisle received stock for their wedding as well as the children upon birth. You're dating a trust fund brat."

I kind of went cold. Why wouldn't Eddy tell me something like this? Was he not serious enough about us to tell me? Surely he had to know Rose would tell me, or that I would question the black card… I went into a sort of daze as I grabbed the dress and shoes and went to the changing room. I took my time and just sat there for a bit as Rose kept yelling for me to hurry up. I finally snapped out of it and tried the dress on. It fit well and when I came out to twirl in front of Rose, I was pulled completely out of my stupor when a familiar 5'1'' pixie came into view.

"ALICE?!" I shrieked and flew at my tiny best friend.

"Bells!" she hugged me and we jumped up and down as Rose laughed.

"When did you get here? Where is Jazz? Has Edward seen him? Are they cool yet?" I seemed to suffer of diarreah of the mouth at that moment. I took a deep breath as Alice laughed at me.

"I'm so happy to see you Bells, and yes actually, it was Edward's idea. He knew you were miserable about not spending this time with me too so he called us last night and asked us if we would consider coming. He and Jazz worked out a truce of some kind and though they're not all lovey dovey, they are at least civil, and I think it's the best we can hope for from Edward." She smiled and hugged me then pulled me back to study my look. "Bella! Versace…Prada… I think I am going to cry!"

"Whatever bitch my regular clothes aren't bad."

"I never said that Bells, you have the whole Lolita look down, but this is very nice very classy. I think Edward is going to love it."

"Really?"

"I told you whore, no one ever listens to me…" Rose grumbled.

I gave Rose a big hug, "Oh Rose you know I love you! You totally count and I listen to you more than you know." I gave her a warm smile and hurried back into the dressing room to change. Come to think about it, I'm not sure why Alice didn't tell me about the money either. I'd have to get her alone and ask her.

I came out and stood behind Rose to pay for our purchases. I picked out a beautiful Polytima Amethyst Necklace, with matching earrings, and bracelet. They were breath taking… and totaled 1300 dollars. My grand total for the outfit and accessories was 4,700 dollars. Holy fuck, this must be what it feels like to be Renee. She never spent this kind of money on Charlie and me, but she always dipped into her trust fund to buy herself some designer duds.

We asked the shop to have the bellhop deliver our bags to our rooms and headed to the restaurant where our men were all sitting having drinks. I eyed Jasper and noticed he was drinking a V-8 Fusion, good to know he wasn't drinking alcohol.

We headed over to them to find they had already ordered our drinks for us. I raised my eyebrow as the waiter placed a Tom Collins in front of me. Edward smirked and we proceeded to order our food.

"So it is so nice to get a-fucking-way!" Emmett said breaking the silence.

"I know! I am just fucking glad to be out in public!" I put my hand on Edward's and smiled.

"So what are the plans for the week?" Alice asked eyes sparkling.

"Well, Bella wanted to go to the Museum here, and then I was thinking of renting a boat so we could go sailing later this week." Edward looked around and everyone seemed to agree.

"You know Alice, Jasper, I know they have a historical museum you all might want to check out." Alice smiled her mega watt smile and I knew this was going to be okay. As long as I made an effort to be normal, Edward wouldn't freak and the healing would be faster.

We all agreed to go our separate ways and join up for dinner and dancing later. Edward and I headed for the Museum. It was only three blocks away and since it was within walking distance, we decided to walk over there.

We walked into the wide space and grabbed a brochure to see what exhibits were featured. We read that the building was a Phillip Johnson design and in and of itself was considered a masterpiece.

We wondered the first floor and began our ascent to the second when Edward got a crazy look in his eyes. He had realized that except for the staff we were alone. We were standing in front of a large nude when he began his evil torture.

"Notice how Matisse places her front and center? There is no shame in her stance." He stands right behind me and is talking in my ear using his lust filled voice. "See how her shoulders are back, posture straight." He began by placing his hands on my shoulders and pulling them back gently, straightening my posture. His hands started moving slowly down my arms.

"Her arms are placed just so at her sides, not even trying to cover her ample bosom." His hands then planted on my breasts squeezing gently. A small moan escaped my throat and his hands began to roam down my stomach to my hips.

"See how her nice round hips are wide and her legs are spread apart?" His hands began to trail to my pussy. "She is seated awaiting her lover to come to her, no modesty, no shame." His hand slipped up my skirt and moved the offending fabric of my panties to the side, stroking my lips. He hadn't even plunged into me but he could already feel my wetness dripping.

"Do you notice the dark colors of the painting…see how Matisse has a deep perspective in this one?" As he whispered that into my ear he plunged his fingers inside me and a loud moan escaped me. I lifted my arms up to grab behind his neck to balance myself. I rubbed my ass back onto his bulging cock feeling as though I were going insane. His lips met my neck and he bit me hard as he continued fingering me.

He circled my clit with his thumb as two of his fingers went in deeper. "Oh fuck Izzy, you're so wet for me mmm." He reached over and put his free hand over my mouth as I stared into the face of the woman in the painting. Her boldness empowered me and as he curled his fingers just the right way he hit my Edward button again like clockwork. I came on his hand as he muffled my screams with his hand. I was panting like crazy and his hand reached out and clutched mine as we roamed hurriedly through the second floor. We finally found a dark area where they had just taken down an exhibit and were preparing to put a new one up. He grabbed me and quickly dropped his shorts and underwear to his ankles before slamming me up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around him as he reached up my skirt and ripped my panties! Oh my goddess that, was so fucking hot, I nearly came again right then and there.

He plunged inside me and I bit down on him to quiet my moans. His grunting was getting louder and he began talking to me.

"Oh Fuck Izzy…you feel… so tight.. uhhh… fucking shit… god fuck. You like this? You like it rough baby?" I pulled his hair hard and he pulled mine back in return. It hurt so much and felt so fucking good at the same time. I knew by his sounds he was close. I held out as long as I could before coming all over his cock. He continued thrusting in me and as he began to cum I heard footsteps coming towards us.

As he came and grunted I tried to gather my senses. "Eddy someone's coming!" He pulled out of me quickly and I almost fell to the floor my knees were so weak. He bent over grabbed his shorts dressing quickly. Once this was accomplished he tried to steady me and led me out of the area. As we hurried out, an older woman in her 70's passed us, and I couldn't help but giggle at her shocked expression as she took in our disheveled state of dress.

We quickly headed down stairs and out of the museum laughing as we began running towards the hotel. I stumbled on my flip-flops and Edward steadied me.

"Holy fuck Eddy what were you thinking?!"

"I just wanted to show you Matisse, the way he should be viewed." We both laughed and held hands as we walked slower now to the hotel. One thing was for sure, I will never look at a painting the same way again.


	8. Chapter 8: When A Man Loves a Women

_A/N: Please forgive me. I just got out of the hospital and was in there for almost a week and a half. I typed this in sections and e-mailed them to myself on my crackberry. Do know that I will finish this story. There is only one chapter and a prologue after this one so hold on tight. _

_You all mean so much to me for following me through this journey. This has been my first ever FanFic, and honestly, first ever chapter story. I mostly write poetry._

_Special Thanks to my guest Beta, Kat (aka __KODea), __who stepped in while my beta is on vacation. In all fairness I knew Jen would do it, but I'm a mom too and I wanted her to enjoy her vacation and not worry about editing for me. So big thanks to Kat again!!!_

_Okay on with the show!_

_**Chapter 8: A Man and A Women**_

**She's Always a Woman to Me – Billy Joel**

In the beginning, when I envisioned spending spring break with my girlfriend it was because I wanted to live in bed with her for a week. We hadn't done that since the first time, after the incident with Jasper.

Then I realized my girl deserved nights out on the town. It hurt her that I couldn't take her to prom or even out to a burger joint without the entire town talking about us and me getting arrested, or fired, and lose have the state not renew my office. The beauty of going to Corpus Christi for spring break was that we would be able to have real dates. No one knew us here so I could take my Izzy out on the town without worries of running into students, parents, or my boss.

I wanted everything to be perfect; Izzy needed everything to be that way. She _deserved _it to be that way. She'd given up a lot to be with me, I just didn't want her to regret making her decision and then grow to hate me. Honestly, if I told the truth, everything had been going so well. Our days were filled doing all kinds of things that other couples do like being adventuress and sightseeing. Our nights were filled with the best mind blowing sex ever.

Even now, glancing over at her as we lay out on the beach, I want her. Every fiber of my being draws me to her. I have never loved another like I do her. Emmett calls my baby a screamer; I told him he was being crass. I do however; confess that whenever we made love she made the most exquisite sounds. It filled my heart to know that I could please this woman.

_My _woman.

Our trip had been perfect so far and was getting better every day. After our love making at the museum, we tamed our hormones long enough to have some fun that was non-sex related. We strolled along the peer talking about the colleges Izzy had gotten into and then met up with the gang in the hotel lobby around 6:00 in the evening.

Emmett, as usual, was hungry and complaining like a baby. I have no idea how my older brother could manage to act like a little kid. We ended up walking over to City Café, where we gorged on seafood and the best pecan pies ever. Since it was Saturday we asked the concierge what kind of night life they had going on and he suggested a few places, but the one that stuck out the most was a place called Dr. Rockets. It was a rhythm and blues joint that ended up being the perfect place to just chill at.

We played pool and danced all night while an awesome funk band from Austin played. I can't remember ever feeling so liberated. In college I had always been so reserved, and while Tonya had pushed for me to relax, her encouragement never in sighted any fun happening behavior.

With Izzy it was pressure free, and here in another city, four hours away from our town, we could just walk around with no problems. No one thought, _'There's that teacher with his student_,' here. They simply thought, _'There's that lucky man with that fine- ass woman on his arm_.'

On Sunday we spent the whole day either on the beach or wind surfing and it'd been so much fun. We were exhausted though, so while everyone else went to get their groove on, we ordered room service and ate dinner on our patio.

Dinner arrived and was set up on the balcony. We sat and ate while watching the boats come into dock as the sun set. It was amazing, the view, Izzy, _everything_. I saw the look on her face and the twinkle in her eyes and I knew. I knew then and there, with no doubt or hesitation, that this was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I couldn't live without her; she truly is my life now. She had filled a piece of my soul that I'd had no clue was missing. God help me, I wanted her to be my wife.

_My wife._

That night we danced to the sounds of some band playing somewhere below us before retiring to bed. We were in for a long day ahead of us. We had all agreed earlier on that we would assign the days to an individual in order to plan the day's activities. Monday was Emmett's day so we spent it playing beach volleyball. God, Izzy was either really unlucky or just badly coordinated. I hope our kids have my equilibrium.

Wait.

Fuck.

I just figured out I want to marry her and now I'm thinking kids already? She has plans though. She wants to go to college… No, kids would have to wait until after she finished college.

Tuesday was Alice's day, and along with Rosalie, they decided to combine their days since they basically wanted the same thing, to spend all day at the Aquarium. It was funny, watching Izzy interact with the otters and seeing her feed the dolphins was amazing. She looked all sparkly and her smile radiated a warmth and happiness. The only time I ever saw an expression close to what she had now was after we made love and her skin hummed from contentment as she nuzzled into my side to sleep.

I have this terrible feeling that before me and Alice she never knew what it was like to truly be loved. That night, after dinner, we retired to our room and made passionate love. I worshipped this goddess before me and needed to let her know the depths of my emotions.

Wednesday we decided the girls needed to go shopping. Okay, Alice and Rose decided they needed to go shopping, so they kidnapped Izzy and took her with them while I did some shopping of my own.

***

I couldn't believe we were here. After asking the concierge where a jewelry store was Edward grabbed me and dragged me with him.

"Hey Ed, are you sure you wanna do this man? I mean you are both young, and seriously, she is only your second girlfriend, like ever. Maybe you should slow it down."

"Em, I appreciate your concern, but I know she's the one. When I look at her, nothing else matters. I feel like I can take on anyone and anything. Did you know she fell in love with me before knowing about the trust fund? The only reason she found out was because Rosalie has a big mouth." He looked at me with a goofy grin on his face. He definitely had it bad "So here we are at Worthington and Flores Jewelers, apparently the most exclusive jewelry store in town, you gonna help me buy a ring or what?"

"Aw, little bro, you know it."

***

I was not too sure how I felt about this. I mean Bella and Edward getting married? I know my break down brought my attraction to Bella out into the open, and I was doing my best to hide it, but damn it I was jealous. I shouldn't be, but I am. Now I have to babysit Emmett as he makes all the preparations for the dinner in which Edward will propose. I can't wait to get home to work this through with my therapist. I really need to move past these feelings, not just for Alice but also for me.

***

I knew what my twin was planning. Call it twin intuition or just a gift of ESP but I knew Edward would propose to Bella on this trip. He couldn't live without her and it was obvious to everyone. I have no clue how people didn't know about it at school yet.

I filled Rose in and we decided to take Bella shopping. No girl should get engaged in a t-shirt and flip flops… Disgusting!

We chose an elegant black cocktail dress and low heels, because let's face it Bella was an accident waiting to happen. Emmett rented a dinner cruise to take us all over the bay until well after sunset. I personally wrote decorating instructions so that the dinner linens and arrangements would accent Bella's Attire.

Jasper had been given instructions to make sure Emmett did everything right. They rented the entire boat which could accommodate 30 guests. Tables would be removed to make room for a small jazz trio to play, the chef was preparing a fantastic 7 course meal, and the bartender we hired would keep the booze flowing.

I wasn't sure what Bella's answer would be but whatever it was I saw lots of drinking in the future.

**Playboy Mommy- Tori Amos**

It's not normal, I tell you.

I, Victoria, am used to getting what I want. Right now I wanted my 18 year old sex bomb niece with me instead of my alcoholic slutty older sister. I sat back and looked at my well manicured nails. Andre, who was too poor to be potential husband number 7 but great for Mr. Right Now, was rubbing suntan oil into my skin. His hands reached around putting the oil all over my very expensive size D breasts. They had been a gift from husband number 4…or was it 2? Have to check into that.

Anyhow, I fully intended to extend Isabella's knowledge to society here in Monte Carlo but she decided to stay in Texas.

TEXAS!

I mean really, how on earth did an 18 year old hot bitch like my niece stay in that village instead of Monte Carlo?

It's just not normal.

We'd enjoyed spring break every year for the last four years in a row. This fifth year would be the pinnacle of it all. I had arranged for Andre to have his hunk of a younger brother, Roberto, show Isabella all the benefits of foreign lovers. She would learn the tricks of pleasing, and being pleased, by men in order to utilize it on her prey… I mean potential husbands of course.

After all, why would anyone willingly be married to someone faithfully for more than 2 or 3 years? I mean really, even with a prenuptial you're sure to get something as long as you use the correct lawyer or magistrates. All the previous breaks had simply been to show her how it is done. This one was meant to be a practical learning experience.

Then the selfish little brat goes and decides to stay in San Juan, Texas, population 3,000. What a fucking disgrace. It's a _village_, and not in a quaint Mediterranean coast kinda way. More like in a Wal-Mart, pick-up truck driving, probably marring your sister, kinda way! Why she would stay there instead of going somewhere for spring break was beyond me. She had to be up to something.

How my sister had ever allowed that oaf of a husband to drag her there with my poor impressionable Bella is beyond me. At least when they lived in Miami it had style, culture, and fine ass Cuban and Puerto Rican men.

I looked over to Renee to see her lounging with Federico the latest boy she picked up. It was silly really if you think about it. She was in her late forties and had a number of facelifts. She wasn't fooling anyone when she said she was twenty-eight. Besides this, she managed to always find the Italian men in whatever country we were in and it astounded me.

"Renee, I think we should cut our vacation short and find out what Isabella is up to."

"Vic darling, she's fine. She was seeing this young stud but I put a stop to it."

"Who was the boy?"

"Boy? Heavens no, Bells moved passed boys years ago. It was one of her grubby teachers. He and his siblings teach at the high school. This Cullen guy is handsome and his brother is big and also handsome. Coach Emmett, I think. You know how I like them Vick, strong enough to throw me against the wall and take me. The sister is this little pixie looking girl. Um, Alice, I think is her name. Anyhow, she is Bells' English teacher and they have become… BFFs, I believe is the term the kids use now a days," Renee let out a giant hiccup from the martinis she was knocking back.

"Wait, you said the big one is Emmett and the girl is Alice? What is the man's name again?!"

"Edward, I think. Why? I put an end to it—"

"You fucking drunken, whore of a sister! Do you realize what you've done? Emmett and the Cullen twins, Edward and Alice, are the children of doctor Carlisle Cullen and Esme Masen- Cullen, sole heiress to the Masen Pharmaceutical millions... Possibly billions! We need to hurry home. If Isabella is a tramp, like you, we need to get her off of whatever horny teen she may be on and get her back with the rich teacher!"

"Rich? But Vicki really, he's like 22."

"I want you to listen, and listen good, Renee. I'm your sister and I'm telling you this because I love you. Isabella is your only child. You have been a worthless, drunken adulteress wife and mother. Don't you think it would behoove you to marry her off to a rich man so she can afford your retirement? Isabella doesn't like you much. Hell, she called her nanny, Maria, mommy until she was six. That woman was more of a mother than you were," I paused, trying to get a grip on my temper. Renee had to be approached delicately. She wasn't all that intelligent. "Look honey, you're blowing through your inheritance. At the rate you're spending it you'll be broke by the age of fifty. If she marries some farmer boy do you think she is going to work hard to get the money to either pay a nurse to care for you or put you in a decent home? Do you think she is even going to want you in her home? No, she doesn't want you in her home, and she won't find you a nice retirement village."

I grabbed onto my sister for good measure, "You will end up in a shithole nursing home; which frankly you deserve." Awareness seemed to appear in her eyes under the drunken haze.

"Oh Vic, I can stay with you can't I?" desperation now in her tone.

"Like fuck you will. I worked very hard and diligently to get this money from my ex-husbands. No way am I taking care of you."

"Well if you put it that way, can we take your jet?"

"God, I only hope you didn't fuck this up too badly." With that I stood up while dialing my pilot, Ernesto.

"Ernesto, we need to leave as soon as possible to go back to the states…um yes, Austin, Texas… what do you mean why?! San Juan doesn't have a fucking airport it's in the sticks!!! Now you heard me, get yourself over to the airport and prepare the jet. Also, make sure there is a car waiting for us with a driver."

**All Your Love – Norah Jones**

When we stepped onto the boat it was like a wonderland. A table was set for six and it looked like the best china and crystal was set out. A small jazz, rhythm and blues band was set up at the end of the boat by what appeared to be a dance floor. The band was playing _Norah Jones_ and it seemed so appropriate.

White lights hung around the skirt of the dinner table and had black tulle over it.

It was so beautiful.

We sat down and the servers appeared seemingly out of nowhere. They set down a small plate with two stuffed mushrooms as an appetizer, as another server came around filling all the goblets with wine. We began to nibble and discuss our trip.

"Remember, at the bay, when we were windsurfing and Alice slipped off the board?" Emmett said laughing. He and Edward began digging into Alice relentlessly.

"I thought Bella was the only clutz, but I guess I was wrong."

"Fuck you Edward" Alice threw a piece of bread at Edward and we all began to chuckle.

As we finished up our appetizer they brought out the second course which was a seafood soup. It tasted divine, and truthfully I would have been happy with a huge bowl of the soup. I began laughing as I remembered the way Rosalie had fallen on her face in the sand during the volleyball game.

"Hey Em, remember when Rose fell and you almost fell right on top of her?" Emmett blushed as he recalled the event.

"Do you have to go there Bella?"

"Yeah, Rose chased you and put you in a good headlock!" Edward was smiling as he spoke, "I hadn't seen anything like that since my college wrestling days."

"Well baby, let's just say your wrestling techniques are a great turn on," Emmett said to Rosalie.

"Well I guess I'm not the only one who enjoys being pinned to the mat." I winked at Edward and he visibly blushed.

"God, getting you and my brother together is going to be terrible I know it, I will be the butt of every joke with you two."

Our banter continued and everyone was gently ribbed. Then the band began playing _Stars fell on Alabama_ and I had to dance to it. I looked over at Edward and he held his hand out to me.

"Can I have this dance my lady?"

"But of course kind sir." I reached out for his hand and he guided me to the floor. I rested my head on his shoulder as the tune kept playing. I could feel a tiny box under his breast pocket. I looked up into his eyes and a mischievous twinkle was in them.

"Izzy, my precious Isabella, I must tell you something. I have loved you since the time you insulted my tie that first day of classes. Waking up without you is a travesty. I need you in my life now, always and forever. When you go to college next year, I want to go with you and take care of you as you work towards your goals. I need to be with you. I love you more than anything. I want to spend the rest of our lives together, Isabella Swan." We stopped dancing and he reached into his coat pocket for the box. "Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

I looked into the box and the most beautiful ring I had ever seen was inside. It had a simple diamond and platinum band with the loveliest round emerald. My jaw slacked open and I wasn't so sure what to say or do.

I knew I loved Eddy more than life itself. He and his family had taken me in and were truly the only love I'd ever felt. I could not leave him behind. I would do it.

I would marry the man I love.

"Eddy, Edward Anthony Cullen, you are everything to me. My every breath and every thought has been yours since the first time I saw you. I would be honored to be your wife, as long as you know I don't do laundry." he chuckled, slipping the ring on my finger. He hugged me tight and kissed me passionately. I smiled as I realized that I would be kissing these lips for the rest of my life.

I could hear the gang clapping and whistling for us. We walked to the table and Emmett raised his class of wine. Every one grasped their drinks and listened intently to Em.

"We have been waiting a long time for my baby brother to fall in love. Bella, I would like to welcome you to the family. If he gives you any trouble let me know and I'll pummel him," we all began laughing and drinking.

When we finished dinner and dancing I was very intoxicated. I believe we polished off two cases of wine. Everyone decided to go out dancing but Edward and I just wanted to go back to the room. I had to get my fiancé in bed so I could properly show him how much I loved my engagement ring.

We decided to share the cab and dropped off the girls, Em, and Jasper at Club 21. I hopped out to let Alice out and Edward jumped out of the front seat to kiss me while the others were getting there things together.

His lips were warm and probing, goddess we may not make it to the hotel. Just then I heard something I never wanted to hear.

"Bella? Mr. Cullen? What the fuck is going on here?" It was Mike Newton.

Fuck.

Edward quickly stepped in front of me and motioned for me to get into the cab. I moved as quickly as possible when Newton started his shit.

"You're a fucking pervert, Cullen, dating a student. God you are in so much trouble."

Em jumped in, "Listen Mike, I think its best you move on and forget what you saw here."

"What? Are you fucking serious? Look, I will let this go for now but don't think I won't say anything when we blow back into town. Enjoy the rest of your vacation." Mike and his older buddies walked off.

Shit.

Fuck.

Fucking shit!

What were we going to do? Everyone got back into the cab and headed for the hotel. Edward was pissed off that he had put me in this situation. He kept whispering in my ear that it would be okay.

"Honey, it's you I am worried about. What if you lose your job, or worse your license?" I began sobbing into his chest.

He lifted my chin and looked me in the eyes, "Izzy my love, it will all work out, okay? Just don't worry. As long as you're okay, I am on cloud nine."

We were slowly losing it, but thank goodness Alice kept her head together. She and Jasper made some phone calls to the family attorney to give him a heads up and ask him to look into this kind of thing with the state board of education.

While all this was going on Edward ran a warm bath for me and set me in the tub. "Relax baby. Are you going to be alright?" He massaged my shoulders and I began to feel better.

"I'd feel a lot better if you were in here with me Eddy."

"Oh Izzy, baby, let me check on everyone and then I promise I will come back and get in with you." He bent over and kissed my forehead. I reached up and grabbed his head pulling him in for a kiss. A moan escaped his mouth and I knew right then I needed him.

"Go take care of business and get rid of them, I need you now." He looked in my eyes with hunger and lust.

"I will be back as soon as possible."

It had all changed. We were going to be out in the open and exposed and I wasn't too sure how I liked that. After getting my family out of our suite, I quickly started picking up clothing and rearranging things. A nervous habit I suppose.

I was just unsure what Izzy's reaction would be to all this. Would she hate me? I couldn't bear to lose her, not now that I just got her. I unbuttoned my shirt and made my way to the bedroom fully willing to get into the tub with my beloved.

When I walked into the bedroom I was startled to find a very naked Izzy lying with her head propped up on pillows. Her eyes were closed and she was running her fingers gently over her hard nipple, stopping only to pinch it a little. Her other hand went down her stomach to the promise land where she played with her pubic hair, rubbing her lips without touching what they hid inside them.

I instantly became hard and let out a moan. She heard me and reacted.

"So you gonna make me do this alone or are you going to be a gentlemen and help a lady out?"She smiled that dazzling smile of hers and I couldn't contain myself. I quickly stripped off my clothing and hurried towards her. I knelt before her on the bed and began to massage her feet and calves.

I kissed her feet and inner ankles, licking my way up to her knees. While there I spread her legs apart and placed one knee over each shoulder. Izzy was beautiful, but I could never describe in words the beauty of being between her thighs. I kissed my way up her thigh and was rewarded with a nice moist set of lips. I brought my nose in between her legs and the smell was intoxicating.

I could feel my hard cock twitching at the proximity to her.

"Please Eddy…oh Goddess… don't make me beg…" her voice was heavy and her breaths were deep and frequent. I could never deny her anything. I placed my tongue between her lips and found her clit. I began sucking on it as I slid my fingers into her wetness.

Her moans became louder and she began to squeeze her legs around my head. Her moans turned to screams which made my cock ache to be inside her.

"Oh Fuck Eddy… I need you…NOW… Fuck …me!" My lady did not have to tell me twice. I knelt on the bed and pulled her hips up towards me. I slid my cock inside her and she screamed out in pleasure.

"Fuck, Izzy. You're so tight…" I was losing my mind at the feel of her around my cock. We were so twisted up with each other that neither of us noticed that if she leaned back she'd fall off the bed. Suddenly she arched backwards and as she did this she clenched her muscles around me, pulling on my cock as she bent over to do a backbend.

God it felt unfucking believable. Like her muscles were pulling on my cock as she pulled her body backwards. I held her hips as I thrust into her and I could feel her muscles under my fingers begin to tremble.

I knew her climax was building.

I brought her up so that she was sitting on me and kissed her. I sucked on her bottom lip begging for entrance to her mouth, she obliged and I could feel her moan as we kissed.

"I'm almost there Eddy… oh my goddess…"

"Izzy, cum for me baby, cum with me…I'm almost there… God!" Our climax built together and I was trying so hard to cum either with or after her. She cried out my name as she ran her nails down my back. The feeling was painful yet satisfying. I pulled her hair exposing her neck and bit into her as I came. She moaned from the pain and pleasure it brought her.

After we were both satisfied, we cuddled up together in bed and I massaged her back muscles with my hand.

"Eddy, what are we going to do about Mike?"

"I'm not sure love, but I will figure something out. We will be together."

"Baby, remember when we first confessed our love to each other?"

"Of course, Izzy. It was the second best moment of my life."

"Second?" She looked at me puzzled as I grabbed her hand and kissed the engagement ring I had placed on there earlier.

"Baby the first was you agreeing to be my wife."

"Did you really mean it when you said you'd fight Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle…even my parents? That you'd fight _anyone_ to be with me?."

I placed our foreheads together, as I had that day, and answered her the only way I could. "Isabella Swan, I loved you then, I love you now, and I'll love you always. I would fight anyone, and make the impossible possible to be with you. You are my life, my future wife, and someday, when we are ready, the mother of my children. Believe me when I say we will be together. I would rather die a thousand deaths than live one second on this earth without you."

"Edward Cullen, I love you more than life itself. I never knew what love was until I met you. I just needed to know that we were still in this together." A tear came down her cheek.

"United forever." I brought her chin up so our lips could meet. I gave her a slow loving kiss which held none of the urgency from before. This held all my love for her, and our new life together. I pulled her close to me and enveloped her in my arms, "Goodnight, my love."

"Mmm, 'night baby."

A/N: Okay guys I split it up and am working on the last part of this chapter. Again please forgive me… I really am sorry about the delay and the RL bullshit that got in the way of my writing.


	9. Chapter 9: Master & Servant

_**A/N:**_

_**Here it is a marathon chapter which was originally supposed to be the last part of Chapter 8 but then it would have ended up being like 12,000 words so I split it up for ya.**_

_**After this I am going back to my regular updates of a week a week and a half. I started a 40 hr a week job and since I missed 2 weeks of work with me being sick… let's just say I am bringing a lot of work home with me.**_

_**I have to confess I had 2 Betas this chapter. I was done with the chapter minus the last scene. I was racking my brain when Jenn e-mailed me that she was back from vacation. I told her of my dilemma and she gave me some ideas. **_

_**Seeing as Kat had inspired me with some words over at the Office forum, I decided to have both amazing women who inspired the events at the beginning and ending of the chapter to Beta and read first.**_

_**Thank you Kat so much for everything, your win…**_

_**And to Jenn, Thank you too you really have no idea how much I rely on you. PLUS ever since you've beta'd for me I don't get reviews complaining about my spelling and word usage lol. You rock my sox off and this mikes for you lol.**_

_**Much love to both you ladies for this chapter, it truly might not have gotten one so fast without the both of you…**_

_**Enjoy my little pervs! **_

_**As if I have to say it: don't own anything except my fantasies of Edward/Rob(which now include Kelen after that running pick) and KY

* * *

**_

When I wake up Eddy was wrapped around me. He had taken to holding me from behind, his hand on my belly and his leg over mine. I think it might have been a subconscious hint that he wanted children.

I had always thought I would wait to have kids until I was at least in my late 20's and established in a law firm, but the fact that Eddy was wealthy truly opened up a new path for me. I could have children and a nanny to help me with them. If I did law school at night I would have at least the morning with the children. Goddess, am I really planning children?

Fuck.

Me.

It was around 9 am and I wanted Eddy to get up. I pushed my ass back against his cock and began rubbing up against him. He started getting hard and I grabbed his hand from my belly and pulled it down to rest between my already wet thighs. I pressed my fingers against his so he could rub my clit and suddenly he was kissing my neck.

Awake now, he began to rub me on his own and slid a finger inside me. I began pushing into his hands and then back against his cock. Goddess, he was fucking killing me. This sensation was completely new to me. I had never had thoughts like this before. I always thought this was something I would never do, but my love for him made me trust him. I trusted he wouldn't hurt me.

"Eddy baby," my voice was muffled from my panting.

"Yeah um, baby…," he couldn't even form coherent words.

"Baby, do you have some KY?"

"Yeah but why baby?" He stuck another finger inside me. "You're plenty wet."

I could feel his smile against my skin as he nipped at my neck. I was so embarrassed that he didn't quite get what I was saying. "No baby, I know but I want, um, you to… Oh Goddess, take me from behind."

I think his dick twitched. Suddenly he was pressing harder against my ass and I could hear him growl. "Baby, we don't have to—"

"I want too," I interrupted him. "I want you to know I belong to you completely."

With that he quickly reached in to the toiletry bag he had placed by the night stand and pulled out a tube of KY.

I was shocked that instead of opening it he lay behind me again and placed his hand on my stomach, gently ghosting his touch up to my nipple. A small moan escaped my lips as he begin to kiss my neck. I could feel his hard cock grinding against my back side as he brought his hand between my thighs. He rubbed me before spreading me open and whispered in a husky voice in my ear, "You know baby, shaved is nice, but I prefer you with hair… it fucking turns me on."

I couldn't take it any more. I turned onto my back and pulled him on top of me the best I could. I took his mouth with mine and his tongue quickly entered my mouth as I parted my lips for him. He moved his kisses from my mouth to my neck, moving his way down to my nipple.

He latched on to my tits like a newborn and it drove me fucking crazy. I grabbed his hair, pushing him to my hard nipple as his other hand pressed against me. When he moved away from my breasts I moaned from the loss, only to gasp as he licked me from between my tits to my navel.

He quickly reached my mound and spread me to grant him access to what he wanted.

"Izzy, you have no idea how fucking good you taste." I watched him as he licked his lips and I just about came right then and there. He devoured me and brought me to the brink. Once there, he began kissing my thighs before turning me over.

"Okay baby, it's gonna be easier if you get on your knees…possibly all fours," his voice was husky and filled with lust. I did as he instructed and with my ass in the air, he said, "This is going to be cold, honey." I heard him hiss as he put some on his member then he rubbed some over my back entrance. He began rubbing it around and in. Fuck the feeling was unimaginable. He had brought me to the heights of pleasure again and again, but this…this was new. The more he rubbed the wilder I felt. I couldn't restrain myself anymore. I begged him to insert a finger and when he finally did the odd sensation felt wonderful. He continued his process, preparing me for what was to come, but honestly his beautiful manhood was nothing compared to his fingers. I began to moan, I involuntarily bucking my hips back into his hand wanting more. He knew I was ready and well lubricated. He gently removed his fingers and then wiped them with some wipes he had on the nightstand.

"Okay Izzy baby this is what we are going to do, if at any time you want me to stop then you need to tell me and I will. It is going to hurt a little but I will slide in slowly and stop when you tell me. Then as you adjust to my girth, you will tell me when to proceed. Then I will continue until you say freeze and so on. If at any time honey, you decide it's too much and you want to stop completely then all you have to say is bagel."

I arched my back and he leaned forward to kiss my spine. "I'm ready baby."

Oh my fucking Goddess, why did I think of this? I think he'd only slid the head in and I was already panting for him to stop. He froze motionless until my muscles adapted to the size.

"Okay baby." He slid in a little more, and while it was not as startling as the first time it still hurt a little.

"Stop!"

Again he froze. This had to be difficult for him. I could hear him moan and hiss whenever he entered me then stopped abruptly.

Finally, I could feel his balls pressing against my lips. He was still until I gave the okay. It was odd but now that I had adjusted it felt good, in a funny way.

"Baby, are you okay? You ready for me?"

"Yeah baby, fuck me." I said it in a low husky voice and he nearly fucking lost it. I raised my shoulders and held on to the oak head board. He started slowly pulling out and pushing back into me.

"Fuck Izzy, you're so… shit…oh my God." I am pretty sure God had nothing to do with what he was doing to my ass.

He reached forward and began to rub my clit. Our moans were becoming louder and louder and I began grunting like an animal. There was something almost primal about this position. We were both making noises neither of us had made before and somewhere between fucking me and fingering me he spanked me with his free hand.

He had never spanked me before. Even when our love making was rough it was never like this. It stung and was unexpected but I liked it. After a while the heat subsided from the initial spanking, and I wanted more.

"Oh goddess, baby yeah…ehhhh… spank me again baby … please."

He started spanking me more frequently, "Fuck, I love watching your ass turn pink from my spankings…"

When he was at the brink of his own climax he stopped spanking and focused on his fingers. I knew he was getting ready to cum because he started shuttering and gasping my name. He dug those long fingers inside me, curled them and hit it. Fuck every time he curled them he pressed the Eddy button. Guaranteed to make me cum. _EVERY. TIME._

I screamed out his name as he exploded inside me. When he pulled out and fell at my side he pulled me on top of him. I somehow felt empty with his cock gone from inside me.

"Holy fucking shit Eddy, what was that?" I was gasping for air as he wrapped his limbs around me.

"Jebus, Murray, and Job… that was fucking incredible. I had never done that before."

I looked at him oddly, "Then how did you know what to do?"

"Unfortunately, my father is a doctor and his sex talk was a very clinical discussion of various sexual positions, how to please a lover, and what to do in case of anal sex."

I looked at him in disbelief, "What the fuck? Why would Carlisle include that?"

"Well dad was working at a hospital in Chile; Emmett was like 17 and getting ready move back to the states to start college. Alice and I were like 13." He paused and then took a deep breath. "Well, when dad got off his shift at the hospital he said a woman had come in with a torn rectum because her husband had forced her to have anal sex and had not used KY or anything at all…"

Eddy took a deep breath before continuing, "He said if either one of us ever disrespected a lover by not taking care of her by not doing it correctly, or if Alice ever let anyone disrespect her like that, that he would personally make sure we could never use our penis' properly and Alice would be sent to a convent."

Well, Fuck Me.

"Damn Eddy. I didn't know that could happen?"

"Well, Izzy, it didn't. I love and respect you too much to ever send you to the ER with a torn rectum." We both laughed at the hilarity of the sentence he just said and I kissed him passionately.

"Baby, do you think the others are waiting for us to eat breakfast?"

"Iz seriously, you ever met my brother Emmett? He waits for no one to eat."

I looked over to the nightstand when the room phone began ringing and answered it.

"Hello, Our Lady of Perpetual Sin, how may we assist you in your search for carnal pleasure?"

"You're too fucking much Bella," I recognized Rosalie's voice immediately.

"Hey Rose what's up?"

"Well its 10:30 and we are kinda hungry for breakfast…We came by the room to wake you all about an hour or so ago but it sounded like two wild animals were having at it in your room…"

Fuck. I instantly blushed and handed the phone to Eddy.

"Yes Rosalie," I swear Eddy blushed before hanging up the phone. "We have been summoned to meet down in the hotel restaurant for brunch immediately. Apparently Rose is threatening to withhold sex if Em eats before we get there." We both laughed as I jumped up and raced to the shower. My ass was a little soar and as I paused to start the shower, I felt Edward fall to his knees behind me. He kissed my ass where the cheeks were pink.

"I'm sorry baby," his hands began roving over my thighs. I quickly turned to put a halt on things.

"No, don't you dare. I liked it and anyway, we need to hurry. If you can't simply shower without having sex or making out then you need to wait till I am done." He pouted and I instantly felt guilty.

"Okay, but can we have shower sex later?" I rolled my eyes, as if I would deny him shower sex.

"You're on baby!"

* * *

Alice and Rose ordered fruit and yogurt while Izzy, and us guys, threw down some eggs and pancakes.

"How can you eat all that?" Rosalie glanced over to Izzy's plate and looked perplexed by the scrambled eggs, bacon sausage, and pancakes.

"She really worked up an appetite this morning!" Emmett wiggled his eyebrows and I slugged him.

Alice called the waiter over and asked for a bagel with cream cheese. Izzy and I looked at each other and bust up laughing. Everyone looked at us as if we were crazy.

* * *

We decided to drive over to Port Aransas to check out the shops over there. We rode over in Alice and Jasper's diesel since we all fit comfortably. Plus, I was a big guy and the truck just let me stretch-out.

Jasper looked over at me in the passenger side, "You comfy Em?"

"You know it, bro."

We continued driving for about an hour when we reached Port Aransas. It was a sleepy little beach town and we began combing the shops for souvenirs and gifts. Alice was thoroughly intrigued and disgusted that you could buy five t-shirts for ten dollars.

At least Rosie was practical; she said she could use them while working on her car or cleaning. God, I loved a woman who knew her way around a hood. We strolled along, sightseeing and taking pictures with the 'Texas Size' catfish and a huge white shark that a fisher man had hooked in the gulf. It was 3 o'clock when I looked at my watch and my stomach begin to growl. Apparently everyone is a sucker because as soon as I said I was hungry they started falling like flies. One by one stomachs started to grumble.

We found this little joint called _Castaways_ purely by accident. I entertained the group by pretending to look for 'Wilson'. Lunch had been going great. They had this all you can eat Alaskan cod fish special, and I was well into my fourth plate when I heard a very unwelcomed voice. Newton and his musketeers had walked in and were now sitting a few tables down from us.

Bella began to look visibly uncomfortable as the sons of bitches' voices got louder.

"Hey Bella, my new lil sis, I just wanted to let you know how happy I am for you guys. Lunch will be on me and Rosie."

"Thanks Em, considering you ate most of it." Edward had to cut in didn't he? We all laughed.

"We'll Em, you've been fabulous. Actually you all have been, about this entire thing I mean. I am very grateful. I was just wondering Em, hopefully now that we are family you'll cut me a break in Health class?" Bella laughed as she said this and I couldn't help it when she walked in to it like that.

"Well seeing as my brother is tutoring you I think you should pass with flying colors!" Rosie rolled her eyes, but I knew that shit was funny.

Just then we heard some rather insulting comments coming from mike's table.

"Well, at least I know why that skank has all A's in her classes She _must_ be blowing all her teachers or something."

We tried to ignore it. Bella was visibly upset and I asked for the check.

"Fucking little slut, trying to act better than us." I couldn't take it anymore. No one talked about a member of my family like that, and seeing as Bella was marrying Edward she is now family. I got up and walked the short distance to Mike's table and confronted him.

"Listen Mike, you need to back the fuck off. First of all, you have no clue to what you're talking about and two you are just pissed off that Bella never gave you the time of day."

"Whatever the skank Wishes!"

"Right Mike, then explain to your friends how you follow her around like a love sick school girl." Just then Edward and Jasper had flanked me on either side. Mike got up and so did his friends.

"Listen Coach, just face the fact that Swan is a whore. Don't you want to prevent your brother from catching something from this skank." As the last word left his mouth, I saw a fist fly by me and hit Mike square in the nose. There was blood everywhere from it breaking.

All hell broke loose after that. Jasper was getting pummeled by two guys and Edward was laying into Newton. I grabbed one of the guys beating Jasper and head-butted him to knock him down. Once it was a more evenly matched fight Jasper took down the second guy easily.

I could hear the girls screaming for us to stop but we were so pissed off nothing could have stopped us.

Well_ almost_ nothing. The police showed up and stopped the fight. It was a good thing too because Mike was looking…well, not like mike. FUCK. Edward really beat the shit out of him.

We were handcuffed and escorted outside. I looked over at Rosie and the girls. They were visibly upset. I gave my girl a smile and wink, and then willingly let the officer load me into the back of the cruiser.

Fuck me. Jail.

Again.

* * *

Why was my brother always doing this shit to me? I always had to be the one to call the lawyer or the doctor, or mom and dad. Just once I would like to take a vacation where Emmett doesn't end up in jail.

I made the easy call first; Jenks, the family attorney. He said he'd take care of it. A little town like this he should be able to grease some wheels pretty easily.

I told him everything and how the boys had been arrested and the charges were to be aggravated assault.

I waited for Jenks to call me back with a status report before I had to make the call.

After about an hour, Jenks called to notify us that after a sizable donation to both the local judge's campaign fund and the local police department the charges against us would be dropped. The boys would be out in a matter of hours, but someone was going to have to handle Mike. While he had handled his parents and got them to agree to shut the fuck up about it all, someone needed to get him to keep his mouth shut.

Now this one; I had no idea how on earth I was going to make this phone call.

In college, the night of the Aggie Longhorn game, I had to call mom and dad in Somalia to get Jenks to bail Em out of jail. He had stolen Bevo, the Longhorn mascot, and was being held in the Travis County jail for a pretty hefty sum.

I had to call the units when we went to Vegas and he got arrested for streaking through the lobby of the Venetian. God, then there was that time he decided that he would streak at the Aggie Longhorn game on thanksgiving…on national television.

But this? This was entirely different. Mom and Dad were pacifists. They were children of the 60's and Grandma Cullen was definitely a flower child. For Christ sake, dad had his name legally changed from Sunbeam to Carlisle, so fighting was not a good thing.

FUCK.

Why did I have to make the call? Here goes fucking nothing. I dialed the number dreading what I would say. If dad answered all bets were off, but if mom did then I might have a chance. She could soften the blow for us. Kinda smooth things over for us.

After a few rings my mother answered and she seemed to be laughing over something my father said. Good, her mood is cheery.

"Hi Mom. It's me, Alice"

"Yes, of course dear, I only have one daughter. Who else would I think it is?" she laughed at her own joke. I could hear my father in the background saying something about it could be one of his many girlfriends. "Sure, sure you have girlfriends. Just remember, Sunbeam, I know all your secrets and I am the one with all the cash. Besides, it could be one of my girlfriends."

At that statement both my parents were cracking up laughing and I was kinda grossed out at my parents discussing their sex life, even if it was just a joke,or at least I hope it's a joke.

"Wow mom, T.M.I., seriously."

"Alice, your father and I are healthy adults and—"

"Mom, stop right there. Seriously, I'm disgusted and may possibly hurl."

"Alright, okay oh sensitive one. Anyhow, it's Thursday, you're not due back from Corpus until Sunday. Why are you calling me on your vacation? Shit, is Emmett in jail again!?"

"Are you sitting down mom?"

"Oh dear, how bad is it?"  
"Remember Em and Bevo?"

"Yeah, very well," I heard a sigh escape her lips.

"Okay, its worse…"I began to tell her everything. How Mike and his buddies saw Edward and Bella kissing outside the cab after the boat, where Edward had proposed. She stopped me at the engagement.

"Wait, Edward asked Bella to marry him?"

"Yes mom it was so beautiful. We were all on a private dinner boat which usually seats 30 people but just had us six. Somewhere between dessert and dancing Edward popped the question."

"Bella said…" she seemed nervous.

"Oh mom, of course she said yes. I think Edward and she were meant for each other. She has completely brought him out of his shell. He truly is happy, Mom."

"So if they got engaged, when did the boys have time for a bar brawl?" I could hear my father in the background, 'Engaged? Brawl? What the hell are you guys up too?'

"Well Mom, when we saw him outside the club last night it was annoying but fine. We removed ourselves from the situation and went back to the hotel. We decided to sight see in a nearby town and while we were at a late lunch guess who walked in, Mike and his freaking peanut gallery. He started in on Edward. It was fine. We ignored him and then he started in on Bella, then the subsequent fight ensued. All this led to how the guys ultimately ended up in jail."

"You mean to tell me that your brothers and husband are locked up for aggravated assault?"

"Yes Mom, I do mean that. I called Jenks and he's taking care of it. He says he should have the boys out in a matter of hours. The thing is, Mom, the Newton kid saw all of us with Bella and we could be in a lot of trouble if he blabs to Principle Meyers."

"Look Alice, sweetie, your father and I will take care of this. We will figure it out. With Bella and your brother being engaged, we will have to have some kind of family meeting. As soon as the boys are out, all of you, including Bella, need to come straight to our house. I would suggest Edwards' but if that Newton Creep has already blabbed, chances are you could be walking into a shit storm."

"Mom how is it that you always know what to do in a crisis?"

"Alice, I was young once too. Granted neither I, nor your father, ever got arrested for assault or had an affair with a student, but we did do our fair share of rule breaking. We will all come together and discuss it peacefully and calmly like rational adults. Bella may still be a senior for 2 more months, but she is 18, a legal adult, and able to make her own decisions."

* * *

"Alice did you really have to tell Mom and Dad?" Emmett was whining as we picked them up from jail.

"Look Em, I had too and besides all our stuff's in the diesel. Mother has summoned us to their home to discuss matters."

"You Suck."

"Hey, leave Ali alone. If it wasn't for her, you all would have been in jail a lot longer, the charges wouldn't have been dropped, and you all could have gotten fired for beating up minors." Bella was trying to take my side as she put kisses all over Edward's bruised face.

"Aw, Eddy thank you for kicking his ass…once you get that jail stink off you I will show you how _very_ appreciative I am that you were defending my honor."

I looked in the review mirror to see Rose driving Edwards's car. Jasper was with her, but since he had taken the worse beating he was reclining back for the drive.

"I really hope Carlisle can give Jasper something for the pain." Bella looked concerned and I was so proud of my best friend, soon to be sister-in-law. Even though Jasper had hurt her she was mature enough to forgive him and make peace amongst the family. People so underestimated her because of her age.

"Look, just enjoy the drive. I have a feeling there will be a lot of yelling when we get back." I looked around and everyone looked sullen. If they only knew what I thought Mom had in store for us all, but I wouldn't say anything so they could all have the last moments of peace.

* * *

"Alright this is how it's going down."

We all looked at Esme as she laid down the law. I never really thought about it but she was kinda scary.

"Isabella, your parents will be coming over for dinner in about an hour. At least Charlie is. Your mother's still somewhere with your aunt." I started to open my mouth to protest but Esme gave me the look and I shut up real fast.

"Everyone will be on their best behavior, and Emmett, remember that Bella's father is in law enforcement. Please no tales of how this isn't your first stint in jail. It is best if Edward and Carlisle talk to Charlie first and then come in to eat. It is better if you're not there Bella," Esme looked at her watch and pinched the bridge of her nose. So that's where Eddy got it from.

Just as I was getting ready to ask about Mike, the doorbell rang.

I heard an all too familiar squeal as Alice opened the door.

"Eeeek! You must be Alice! Renee has told me so much about you!" Oh fuck, it was Aunt Victoria. What the fuck was she doing here? Oh shit, Mom was right behind her.

"I know Bella is here. Where is she?" She forced her way into the house and quickly went and stood by Emmett. "Oh my, who is this big boy? Hi, I am Victoria. Bella's mothers'_ much_ younger sister."

"Aunt Vicki, what are you doing here? No luck finding husband number seven?" Esme cocked her eyebrow as I said this. Victoria quickly worked her way around the room grabbing biceps and rubbing chests as she went. Finally, she approached my future father- in- law and went too far.

"Oh my, you can't possibly be Dr. Cullen. You look so young and virile."

"And happily married, Auntie." I am pretty sure the bile in my voice was evident.

"Miss Vicki, may I get you something to drink?" Emmett was always willing to take one for the team, although I am pretty sure Rosalie was ready to shred my aunt into tiny pieces and burn the evidence.

After the embarrassing introductions it was obvious my mother was drunk and probably on something. Vicki seemed to do all the talking about how her sister had been rash to disrupt the relationship between me and Eddy.

Why did I get the feeling she somehow figured out my future husband was an heir…bitch.

"Well, this has truly been an experience, Victoria," Esme sat up clearly indicating the visit was over. "Charlie will be here in 20 minutes and seeing as this is a meeting for immediate family only, then Renee may stay and await Charlie for dinner. I am afraid though, Victoria, I don't have enough for you to stay for dinner also."

Wow, Esme is my fucking hero.

Victoria made a face and then whispered something to Renee, she downed her fourth watermelon martini which Em brought her and then Mom called Ernesto to come carry her sister out.

As my aunt was being carried out of the Cullen home, Esme laid it out to me. "Look Bella, do not for the love of god or goddess, say a word. This is going to be careful negotiations but I believe we will work things out quickly.

* * *

I was sitting on the back porch with Alice. She had her arm around me, comforting me. Edward, Carlisle, and Charlie were in Carlisle's office discussing my future with Edward.

Thank goddess, that Em was able to get my aunt out of here before Charlie arrived, much to Rose's chagrin. He and Ernesto had put her in the car and she was now on her way back to Austin to stay at some posh hotel that didn't compare to anything here.

I think the only thing worse than Victoria showing up was Charlie. For fuck's sake, he was wearing his full uniform, complete with gun.

"Chief swan, I realize you are a police officer, but this house has a no guns policy. Would you be ever so kind as to leave it in the car?" Esme looked at my father with a kind yet stern face. He blushed and agreed. Esme must have scared him too because he turned and put his holster in the car.

Once he returned Esme greeted him warmly and then Carlisle introduced himself and shook his hand. Edward squeezed my hand before releasing it to shake Charlie's

"This is my son Edward," They shook hands and Charlie eyed him suspiciously.

"Am I to assume since my sister in law was being poured into her car that my wife is here drunk somewhere?" He looked at me and Edward, a wrinkle forming between his brows.

"Yes Chief, my other son and daughter- in- law are giving her coffee as we speak." Carlisle waved Charlie through towards his office.

"Bells, what's going on here?" he looked really weary.

"I think it best if we discuss this in my office then we will bring Bella and my wife in later." The men walked into the office and I felt so helpless. Were they really talking about me and my future in there?

I would have to wait and see.

* * *

An hour later, what seemed like forever , they came out laughing. Carlisle and Charlie were talking about fishing and Edward looked at ease. He walked up to me and hugged me as Charlie quickly approached us.

"Bells, I am very happy that you found a good man. I have no worries about you and your future with Edward; as long as we can keep this Newton shit in check everything will be fine."

What.

The.

Fuck.

Where was my father and what have they done to him? He didn't appear to be drunk, and everyone was all jovial and shit so to reiterate, what the fuck?

I looked at Esme and then Edward before I broke into a smile.

"Really dad?" I looked at him puzzled.

"Really Bells, now Carlisle here says we're ready to eat and I am starving. Let's see if your mother has sobered up any." With that Charlie followed Esme into the kitchen where my mother was holding her head and drinking an espresso. Rosalie looked at me with pity and Emmett just laughed.

Esme turned to us, "Please sit. I will bring out dinner." I stayed to help Esme and once dinner commenced it felt a little odd. Everyone was coupled off: my parents, Eddy's parents, Em and Rose, and Jasper and Ali.

"Okay," I said. "What are we going to do about Newton?"

"Well, there is something you gotta know Bella. Mike is not the nice moral guy he makes himself out to be. You remember that huge case I was working on with the State police?"

I nodded my head in recognition. That case had allowed me to spend so much time with Eddy.

"Well, a few weeks ago we busted up this sex club called _The Red Door_. It's about 25 miles past highway 10. This club had different themed rooms, one being a dungeon. See, we didn't break it up because of the sex. We broke it up because the prostitutes and subs that were in there were all under 18."

"Subs?" I couldn't help it. Alice and I looked at each other lost, what was Charlie talking about?

"Oh Bells well crap I don't know how to say this… See there is a whole S&M themed room where Doms who are considered the master type use the subs who are kinda likes slaves, for whatever they want."

I think my eyes bulked out of my head. "Never mind dad, just continue."

"Well, men and women were going in to have sex with young boys and girls. One night we busted it up and the kid tied in the dungeon was Mike Newton. Apparently he was there earning some extra cash. Anyhow, because he is a minor we withheld his name from the press and at 18 his juvenile record will be sealed, but I swear to God if he spills the beans about you and Edward here I will leak it to the media."

"After dinner, I am going over to talk to him and his parents. I know I haven't been the best father Bells, and I know leaving you with a drunken mother wasn't the best, but you got to believe me kid. I do love you. I am sorry. I owe you some semblance of happiness and a chance at a normal life." A tear seemed to form in Charlie's eye and I got out of my seat to hug him.

"Thanks daddy. Thank you so much." I took a deep breath. Hopefully Mike had kept his mouth shut so far, and this would work.

We would see…


	10. Chapter 10: Everlong

_"After dinner, I am going over to talk to him and his parents. I know I haven't been the best father Bells, and I know leaving you with a drunken mother wasn't the best, but you got to believe me kid. I do love you. I am sorry. I owe you some semblance of happiness and a chance at a normal life." A tear seemed to form in Charlie's eye and I got out of my seat to hug him._

"_Thanks daddy. Thank you so much." I took a deep breath. Hopefully Mike had kept his mouth shut so far, and this would work._

_We would see…_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter Ten: Everlong**  
_

Graduation.

I can't believe they fucking pulled it off. It had been two months since the fiasco during spring break and I honestly had no clue how we were going to get my son and soon to be daughter in law out of that horrible scrape.

Fuck.

_I remember that night like it was yesterday. The room was tense; Mrs. Newton was sitting in the corner crying as Mr. Newton rubbed her shoulders. Mike was sitting in a love seat in front of Charlie and I interrogation style. I hate to admit this, because it sounded sadistic, but I was thoroughly enjoying seeing Mike sweat._

_While medicine was my passion, I confess I had often wondered what it be like to be a police detective much like the ones on Law and Order. Mike's body temperature was clearly elevated, the pink coloration on his neck and face were key indicators._

_I looked down at the coffee table._

_Fuck._

_These pictures were twisted. Mike was only 16 and the girl in the pictures with him was maybe 14. There were some elegantly tied ropes suspending Mike. He was naked with the black silken ropes looping around his thighs like a swing. Then the rope connected with another set of ropes to intricately hold his arms behind him. He was naked and while he was suspended from the ceiling by this rope/harness thing, his ankles were tied to a long steel stretcher bar. The young girl was blindfolded and tied in a kneeling position. She had been placed in front of Mike with his hard cock in her mouth._

_He was also being taken from behind by…shit was that Lauren Mallory? She had a harness and huge strap on and was fucking him. If the parties had not been minors, it would be fine. These children were not consenting adults, childhood prostitution was wrong. _

_There were other pictures of Mike being whipped by different people… It looked like the who's who of local county politics. Men, women, and shit was that a? No look away Carlisle, look away…_

"_Look Mike, you have to know that if you spill a word of what you saw these will come out."_

_Mike looked a mixture between fear and anger. His face was bruised where the boys had beaten him pretty baddly._

"_So you're saying if I spill how your daughter is a whore-" he was cut short when Charlie lunged at him and put his hand up to Mike's throat. I grabbed Charlie, although I should have let him hurt the son of a bitch._

"_Look son there are a lot of fucking things I can take, but calling my daughter a whore is not one of them."_

_I was beginning to think that this was really serious, if he wanted to, Charlie could make Mike disappear-in a Sopranos kinda way. I pulled Charlie off of Mike and set him back in his seat._

"_Mike look no one wants to do anything rash. You have to understand that we have the same compulsion to protect our children that your parents have to protect you. We just need your assurance that you have not and will not mention this to anyone. Everyone is leaving at the end of the year anyhow so please just keep it under wraps."_

_I just had to hope our good cop bad cop routine was working._

_After about 10 minutes Mike looked up from the pictures. His hand was rubbing his neck as he struggled to speak._

"_Look I won't say anything. The guys I was with are my cousins and they go to school there in Corpus anyhow." He paused took a deep breath then continued, "Look I never wanted to hurt Bella or Mr. Cullen. I just… really liked her."_

_I kinda felt sorry for him._

"_Look son, you keep your mouth shut and this goes away. Let's go doc."_

_With that Charlie and I got up to walk out. I know it was dumb, but I kinda felt like a bad ass from Reservoir Dogs walking out of there with him._

Now all that was left was for Bella to walk across that stage. Edward had refused the renewal of his contract and was busy planning their move to College Station.

I just thanked God that they had made it. Maybe now there would be no more drama.

* * *

Graduation.

We fucking made it! Un-fucking-believable!

The last two months had passed unusually slowly. Mike kept his mouth shut and Eddy and I were very careful. It was so difficult but we tried to avoid each other at school. I began spending a lot of time in Alice's class room after we had been caught in a compromising situation.

We had been sleeping together for five months already and you would think that the tension would be gone. There was just something about Edward that made me lose control. It was so difficult to keep my hands off of him when we were in any sort of proximity to one another. Especially since I knew the whole Mormon look was just a facade. We had done well, really well, and we decided to reward ourselves by having lunch in Alice's class room. Edwards class room while far away was too risky, we would get careless and I was beginning to suspect that the school gossips Eric Yorkie and his fag hag Jessica Stanley were figuring something out.

It began innocently enough. It was just that fucking tie was so hot. I was wet 24-7 as it was but that fucking tie always brought me to the beginning. The control was there until I gave Eddy a kiss on the cheek. Then before I knew it I was splayed out on the counter and he was taking me from behind. My skirt was hiked up over my ass and Eddy's hands were on my hips as he thrust in me over and over. At that moment Alice choose to walk in with Rose who had stopped by to bring lunch and visit. Can you say What the Fuck? And Awkward?

It was decided then and there that no contact could occur at school. The hour I was supposed to be in Eddy's class I would now spend with Alice. He would teach me at home and I would complete all assignments, but no matter how well I did I would earn no higher than a B in order to not arouse suspicion.

This worked for a while until Principle Meyers began to get suspicious. The funny thing is she thought Ali and I were lesbians. She started walking into the class randomly with an "Aha, I caught you," look then would look either confused or disappointed when she saw Ali and I on separate sides of the room.

Fuck if she only knew.

It was odd, but Charlie had been a lot more understanding about Edward than Renee. He actually took Renee's car away when she let it slip that my lover was the same age as her lover. He took the car from her and gave it to me. He also told her to leave. She was so furious she split, leaving all her belongings behind. She said that Charlie and her 'ungrateful bitch' of a daughter could fend for themselves. He was in the middle of working on another big case so it was either stay at Eddy's or stay home alone. As much as Charlie hated that Eddy was banging the shit out of his little princess, he preferred me being at Eddy's than home alone.

Edward and I settled into a nice rhythm. I had pretty much moved in and parked my car in the garage so no one would see it. He would come home from work and I would have dinner ready, then he would thank me properly. On the floor, the counter, the couch, the kitchen table, the pool… well you get the picture. Goddess he could do things to me that I never knew was even humanly possible. Who knew that my feet could go behind my head? We had also worked in anal sex at least once a week. It never failed to bring out the animal in us and usually some piece of furniture suffered for it.

Our nights were filled with passion and I was truly happy for the first time in my life. Our logic for doing it like rabbits all over the house was simple really. We figured if we were going to be away for so long while I was going to school, we had to at least have sex on every surface of the house. Crass? Perhaps, but goddess did I enjoy it.

Finally things had culminated. Today was the day. I looked in the mirror and inspected my reflection. I was wearing the beautiful engagement ring finally and the white lace halter dress Rose and Alice helped me pick out for graduation.

Fucking graduation, we had made it. I grabbed my over sized white purse and headed out to meet Charlie.

Sometimes I thought the day would never come. I almost let it slip when this girl Angela, who was the only non Cullen, Whitlock, or Hale I talked to, saw my ring. I had forgotten to take it off one day and she noticed. I caught myself and asked her to please not say anything as I turned it around so the huge diamond was not visible. She had no clue who my betrothed was and I know she had no clue it was Eddy. No one knew he came from money. They knew my mother had some money and just assumed, incorrectly I may add, that my mother bought me a bad ass platinum ring for graduation.

For the first time things had fallen into place for me. I would be going to A&M-after all how could an Aggie marry a Longhorn? Plus, Eddy had gotten hired at the local high school in College Station, and he was even thinking of graduate school. We had more than enough money that Eddy and I didn't have to work so this possibility was a very cool idea.

We had gone up a few times to look for a house. We decided that apartments near campus were not our style. We wanted peace and quiet, not keggers and bongs… well maybe a bong or two. We would spend holidays at our home in San Juan and Vacations in a cute place on North Padre Island in Corpus. It was an engagement gift from Esme and Carlisle so we could always remember where we became engaged.

Everyone pretty much knew that Alice and I had become best friends, so when we announced that she was having a huge graduation party for me at Esme and Carlisle's new home, it was not too much of a surprise. I think the only one who frowned on it was Principle Meyers, since she thought we were lesbians and all. Honestly, I know I would totally do Alice if Eddy would let me. But considering it was his sister, his twin sister on top of that I'm not to sure he would be keen on the idea. I don't think he would approve especially with Jasper finally acting normal around me, yeah not going to happen.

Any how we decided that since technically the graduation party was after graduation and Edward had a new job and was no longer my teacher or an employee of the district, we could announce our engagement that night and have a graduation engagement combo party. I looked at my watch and saw only two hours before it was finally over. Charlie called for me as I descended the stairs so we could get going.

This truly was the first day of my new life.

* * *

I saw Izzy walk across the stage and a sense of pride, relief, and joy filled my heart. It had been difficult but we had made it without getting caught-_kind of_. Granted Mike had been a snag, but mostly it had been smooth.

Except for Principle Meyers.

I felt so guilty the day she walked into my classroom and told me she thought Alice and Bella had an inappropriate friendship and wanted to know if I thought my sister was secretly a lesbian. I almost choked on my coke and had a huge coughing fit. How do I tell my boss my sister is not a lesbian and I am the one in love with a student? I assured her it was not what she thought and told her that Charlie was a family friend so who cares.

She looked pissed, good thing I wouldn't be here next year.

When graduation was over my family gathered with Charlie to wait forBella. She gave everyone a hug and Alice chastised her purse-figures. I hadn't been able to see her before and when she finally hugged me I was dying to touch her. Then my little vixen whispered in my ear the most wonderful words in the english language:

"I'm naked underneath." I could feel my pants tighten as my sexy woman seduced me with three words.

Fuck. I needed her now. Waiting was not an option, by the look on her face she knew this would be my reaction.

I looked around desperately as she grinned that deliciously sexy evil grin that only my Izzy has. I grabbed her hand and excused us. Our parents looked at us funny as Emmett laughed and Alice and Rose scowled. I vaguely heard Alice mumble something about not ruining her dress.

Everyone was too distracted with their graduates to notice as we slipped from the auditorium into the hall and I quickly dragged her to the back stage area. I turned her quickly, pressed her against the wall, and kissed her madly. Her fingers twisted into my hair and a moan escaped her perfect mouth. I struggled with myself to pull away, grabbing her hand and searching for unlocked doors. I finally found one and pulled her in.

A light drifted in from the skylight and I noticed we were in the props room. I let go of her hand to move a large trunk in front of the door. When I turned back around the robe was at her ankles and she was sitting on a sofa with her legs open stroking herself.

Fuck.

Me.

I quickly unbuckled my pants, slid off my shoes, and walked towards her. In the rush I forgot to take off my tie…

* * *

Goddess he left his fucking shirt and tie on. As he approached me I stopped rubbing my clit to reach up and grab his tie. I pulled him down to his knees in front of me and began kissing him. His hands were everywhere at once. He eagerly pinched my nipple and then slid his hands to my ass, lifting me onto his erect cock. At this moment I knew that God was in fact a woman and my belief in the Goddess was strong, no male would have made Eddy so perfect for me.

He thrust in and out of me forcefully and I was ready to scream. He kissed me as I came hard. He hadn't come yet so I moved my hands inside his shirt and started scrapping my nails down his back as I was whispering dirty things into his ear.

"Baby you feel so fucking good inside me..." He grunted as his thrusts increased in speed. I arched my back so my head was on the sofa seat, "I'm yours baby.."

"Fuck, **_mine_**," he grunted.

"Only yours, always...fuck Eddy I'm gonna cum... again!" I couldn't hold it as he plunged in me saying over and over 'mine.' I clawed his back and he bit into my shoulder hard as he came.

We rode out our passion as the sweat was gathered onto his shirt. A button had popped off and it was obvious he would have to change before the party.

We got up and I grabbed the large white purse that Alice had scolded me for using saying it didn't go with the dress. What she didn't know is it held the dress, and panties, and bra. Eddy helped me get dressed and held me close.

"God, I love you baby! That was amazing... You should not have been naked under there, but I'm glad you were." He grinned at me as his phone beeped.

We looked at each other.

Alice.

He read the text before speaking, "She said Charlie left to go to the house and for you to get a ride with me when we're done." He blushed and it was something I'd never seen him do.

"You just gave me a ride, but I am not opposed to another one."

He raised his eye brow and then turned me towards the door, "Not now, later, we have a party to get through."

I walked towards the door and he smacked my ass hard. I moaned and stopped and he crashed into me, "Don't start something you won't finish Mr. Cullen."

"Oh I'll finish it baby," his arms wrapped around me, his hands roving my body. He kissed the mark that was forming on my shoulder from where he bit me. "Just not now."

I took a deep breath and he was gone, moving the trunk from the door. He opened it and then made me laugh, "Ladies first, love."

Damn that sexy fucking man! Damn it!

I stomped off towards the exit and headed for his car. The parking lot was mostly empty. I realized we didn't have to hide anymore. I stopped midstride and Edward almost bumped into me

"Baby what is it?"

"I just realized I'm no longer your student and you're unemployed-officially." A goofy grin spread as I reached over and turned my ring around before handing Edward my hand.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Miss Swan?"

"Shall we?"

"Yes we shall." Then I pulled his tie with my free hand and kissed him. We continued walking and as I looked up, Angela and Ben were parked next to us. Her jaw was gapping open.

"Oh my god Bella! You're engaged to Mr. Cullen?!

He put his arm around me and I smiled, "Yeah Angela, since Spring break."

"No wonder you were so tight lipped! Oh Bella I am so happy for you!"

"Are you coming to the party at Esme and Carlisle's?"

"Yeah, for sure!"

"Good, because it's sort of an engagement party too. We're going to tell everyone tonight."

"Oh God, I can't wait to see the looks on every ones faces! You know those whores Jessica and Lauren were lusting after him all year!"

"Yeah I couldn't do anything before, but if I can, I will totally handle it tonight." I put my arm tightly around Edward, "He is mine."

"Always and forever baby, always and forever." He kissed my forehead and then went to open the car door.

We got in the car and as I turned the ipod shuffle on, one of my favorite songs came on, _A Question of Lust_ by Depeche Mode. When this all began, it seemed like just lust. I thought it was only physical. Somewhere in the chase, I realized I couldn't be without him. He was in every way my equal, and I his. My every breath belonged to him and I couldn't wait to make it official.

* * *

  
We drove up to see that my parent's house was party central. There was valet parking and as we drove up a young man opened our doors and let us out.

"Mr. Cullen, when you're ready we will bring out your car."

"Thanks." I was too in shock to speak…the valet was Mike. I walked around the car and Mike looked at me and Bella.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I just was kinda jealous when I saw you guys you know?"

"Its okay Mike, thanks for not saying anything. I truly don't know why you kept the secret, but I'm appreciative."

Mike blanched as he realized Bella had no clue Charlie had blackmailed the S.O.B. We walked inside and Rosalie was fuming.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Auntie Vicki is what's fucking wrong."

"She's here? Why? Where? How'd she?"

Rose and I looked at each other, "Emmett!"

"Why the fuck did he do a thing like that?"

"She strokes his ego and she's hoping to stroke something else."

I heard a trill laugh as Rosalie finished her sentence. I was getting ready to go kick my bitch aunt out when Edward grabbed my arm. She was laughing with a man who looked a lot like Carlisle, only younger and more muscular.

"Who is that?"

"My Uncle James, Dads little brother…he is a professor at Northwestern."

"Does Vicky know he's poor?"

Just then Emmett strolled up. "Cupid strikes again."

"What?"

"James and Victoria hit it off smashingly, like I knew they would, and I think its gonna be great for them!"

"Are you aware of my aunt's reputation?"

"Yes Bella, I am, but I also know that James is a cad and if anyone can tame either one of them it's each other. They are two peas in a pod."

"Well fuck! You Cullen men must be too fucking irresistible if she's going after him knowing he's not wealthy."

We mingled and the place was packed. People were eating under the tents from the buffet. Some were dancing; most were staring at our hand holding.

We had gotten there over an hour late since we had a detour at Edward's so he could change.

The scratches I made on his back had drawn blood and tiny red dots were on the back of his shirt. I had argued no one would know but Edward insisted Emmett would notice and tease us relentlessly.

Everyone was congratulating me and hugging me and when Tyler and Eric came to hug me, I could have sworn I heard Edward growl at them.

Time passed and finally Alice was on the stage by the band speaking into the microphone.

"Hey all, thanks for coming to celebrate the end of the school year and graduation with Bella!" The crowd cheered and chants of 'Bella, Bella' bombarded me. I walked up with Edward close behind, and he finally let go of my hand as I went up to grab the mic from Alice.

I looked off the stage as Alice and I pulled out of our hug and Principle Meyer was there in front frowning. Boy was she in for a shock.

"Thanks all, I'd like to first thank our hosts Esme and Carlisle Cullen, you all have taken me into your home and your hearts and I love you for it. You and all your children have taught me about unity, faith, and family. I'd like to thank my Dad for being understanding and supportive of everything, and Alice for organizing a stellar party. I think the town will be talking about this gala for the next year. But I'd like to mostly thank my fiancé who taught me about love, patience, and determination." I looked out into the crowd and people were murmuring. No one had seen me date, so the mention of a fiancé was news to them. Angela was bouncing in the corner as Ben held her tightly; I looked off the stage to my right and held out my hand. Edward walked up and took my hand and then kissed my forehead. There was a mixture of Ooh's and Ahh's and I swear I heard a 'fucking bitch' from somewhere in the back.

Principle Meyers was priceless though. Her jaw dropped as Eddy put his arm around me and honestly looked like I had just said I'd been impregnated by a 107 year old vampire or something.

The rest of the party was wonderful and Eddy and I danced to every song except the ones I danced with my Dad, Carlisle, Emmett, and even Jasper.

The dance with Jasper was a closure in a way because we never really addressed the problem.

"Bella, thanks for dancing with me."

"No problem Jazzy."

"You know, I really am sorry."

"It's okay Jazz, you can't help the fact that I'm a fucking super model."

We both laughed, Jasper especially hard.

"Okay Jazz, It wasn't THAT funny!"

"You know what I mean. Bella you are Alice's best friend and I fucked up. I am so very sorry."

"It's okay." Just then Eddy cut in.

"Mind?"

"Never."

We danced to my favorite Foofighters song, singing to each other.

Edward began: "Hello I've waited here for you, Everlong, Tonight I throw myself into And out of the red, out of her head she sang."

I looked into his eyes and began: "Come down And waste away with me. Down with me. Slow how You wanted it to be. I'm over my head, out of her head she sang."

Edward lowered his forehead to mine as we sang together: "And I wonder. When I sing along with you. If everything could ever feel this real forever. If anything could ever be this good again, The only thing I'll ever ask of you You've got to promise not to stop when I say when. She sang."

I stopped singing and Edward continued: "Breathe out So I could breathe you in. Hold you in, And now I know you've always been. Out of your head, out of my head I sang."

I began where he ended: "And I wonder. When I sing along with you, If everything could ever feel this real forever If anything could ever be this good again."

He kissed me as the last word left my lips and we finished dancing. The only people left at the party were our family and close friends, and they began clapping as Emmett cat called and screamed "Get a room!"

I looked over and saw Charlie jab Emmett in the ribs and turn to talk to Carlisle. My poor father sure was learning a lot.

As we walked off the dance floor Rosalie and Esme were standing behind Alice as she bounced up and down. What did my medaling little pixie have in mind?

"Oh Bella, we have to plan the wedding!"

"Alice," Edward interrupted her, "It is not until December I think you can wait one night."

"Damned you Edward, this is a women's most important day we dream of this day since birth!"

"Ali, just because you took 12 years to plan your wedding and just had to insert the groom doesn't mean Bella has."

They both looked at me and when I took too long to answer Alice screeched and Edward furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh no you have, haven't you?"

"Well not since I was 12, but maybe I have had stray thoughts since I saw you in that tie the first day of class…"

He smiled and pulled me in for a kiss, "Baby with an answer like that, how can I deny you anything?" He released me with a smack on the ass and said, "Go, I'll be out here with the guys."

I mouthed thank you as Alice, Rose, and Esme pulled me to a far off table where Angela was babysitting a laptop.

I looked at the page on the screen and it was set to a wedding site that looked like the wedding version of MySpace…

What did I get myself into?

* * *

A/N:

Once again I apologize for the late post. I am trying, really I am but I am going to summer school when I had no plans of doing it and am out from 8am-10pm Monday through Friday. It sucks I never get to see my daughter and found myself writing this last half of the chapter from the Medicaid office today.

So this was supposed to be the last chapter. I wrote 3 different versions of this chapter before this one came out. They were all similar but the first one was all Bella's inner thoughts and seemed like a copout to just end it and sucked because it would have not been true to the heart of my Eddy and Izzy.

So when I was at the office today waiting for three hours in a room with about 50 people and no air conditioning in 101 degree heat I pulled out my crack berry and wrote the new last half of the chapter. I had intended to wrap it all up but you know our rabbits, what would graduation be without sex? The characters have a _**fucking mind of their own**_. I originally meant for them to sneak off at the party and get caught but Bella was so fucking horny she had to go naked to graduation…

So to the graduates out there…What did you wear under your gown?


	11. Chapter 11: You and Me

**Thank you so much to all of you who have supported me along the way. This is the final Chapter and Epilogue. I will post the Epilogue shortly after this is posted. Thank you for being patient with me. Please put me on author alert I will be continuing my other story Dead Air and starting a new AU Vampire Fic. It will begin in 1917 a few months before Edward becomes a vampire. I am shooting for that one to come out around Halloween.**

**Once again Its not mine but if it were Id be locked in my room with Edward and Rob having a threesome.**

_**Loose Myself- Depeche Mode**_

I pounded my head into the table for the third time in less than 30 minutes. Eddy sat next to me at Esme's dining room table and handed me a cup of coffee. There were seven bridal books spread before us.

Yes, you heard me correctly. Seven. These were no ordinary books. They were bound and titled Eddy & Izzy Volumes I-VII. The first was a 3oo page volume on color swatches. Spring Green, Sandy Brown, Burgundy, Olive, Puce, Cornflower, Rosy Brown etc. etc. Each color was sampled in 5 categories: Lace, silk, satin, chiffon, imported lace, and tulle; BUT then each one was divided into types. Like who knew tulle came in regular, enhanced sparkle tulle, Multi-Colored Tulle, and Italian Net; or that Silk came in Shantung, Duchess, Chiffon, Organza, and Velvet.

UUHG!!!

Never mind that the plans were already pretty much finalized. Volume II consisted of wedding dress designs, designers, my measurements and everything Alice said 'fit' my form. Three was possible wedding locations, four was Honeymoon locals, five was bridesmaid and flower girl dresses, six was tuxedo styles for Eddy and the guys, and seven was an unbelievable collection of an array of lingerie ranging from Victoria Secret's brand to La Perla. Only Alice.

It was driving me crazy. We had decided on a Yule/Christmas wedding and Alice and Esme had taken over. I found myself agreeing to almost any of this shit so I could finish packing sooner than later. I was currently wondering if I had packed the Kama Sutra in our boxes at home or the ones in storage that had already been shipped.

It was early August and we would be moving in a week to our new home. With all the nerves and all the packing my stomach started acting odd. I was popping Alka-Seltzer like my mother pops Quaaludes and we would be moving in just 6 days and school started in 9.

I turned to Edward and looked at his smug face. He is a bastard. He knew his evil twin would go ape shit and right now I really wanted to punch her in the left tit. No offense to the left one but the right one was bigger and I am just wondering if I pop her hard enough if it will make them lop sided. It would serve her right.

"BELLA!!" the tiny woman's voice reverberated off the walls. "Are you even paying attention?" She sounded so exasperated I did not know what to say.

Now she was frustrated. God I am so glad we never slept together, Eddy was way easier to keep up with.

She began going over the details of the wedding. The date was set for December 25, at the Hotel Valencia Riverwalk in San Antonio. The entire hotel had been booked for our wedding and our guests. The guests would arrive either by shuttle or plane and the ceremony was to begin promptly at 8:34 as the sun set on the Riverwalk. 150 of our closest friends and family would be there to see us exchange our vows. As Alice prattled on I reached out to touch Eddy under the table. It had been an astounding 7 hours since we last made love and it had been too long.

Sure some people (Emmett) thought our relationship was based purely on sex, but I mean fuck, when you looked like me and Eddy wouldn't you be fucking us all the time? Edward truly understood me. He knew the sex bomb thing was just an act. It was in the moment that we were joined that I lost myself and gained myself simultaneously. The heaven I felt with him was addictive, and while I knew in the beginning that I should stay away from him for so many reasons I couldn't. Ultimately I had found myself in his pressing heaven. He understood my insecurities and the fact that for so long I felt like my sexuality was all I had to offer. I knew I was smart but no one ever acknowledged it before I came here. Myself worth had been based truly on just my tits and ass, Edward taught me there was more. So what if we fucked at the Museum or on an old World War II ship? He got me like I got him.

I knew he was more than Alice's twin. More than the State wrestling champ or Em's little brother. He was more than those irresistible green eyes and bronze sex hair. He was poetry in the garden at 3 am when I couldn't sleep. He was driving 2 towns over so that I could buy the brand of cigarettes I loved from Canada. He was the man who held my heart in the palm of his hand, but it was okay because I knew I held his. I knew that while he loved teaching and being back in the states he wanted to go back and teach in far off lands. We discussed doing it once we retired or even having me study the countries legal system as he taught there. It was truly a wonderful future we were planning.

"Look Aly, I know you're doing a phenomenal job honey but really I could wear a potato sack, as long as I get to marry your brother I don't care."

She gasped horrified, "I will never get you Bells!" She ran over to pull the bagel out of my mouth and screeched, "And if you don't stop eating like that you're never going to fit into your dress!"

"Look everything you have planned is wonderful I know we will love it and we are grateful. I just know with school starting I won't have time for anything. So thank you, I know I don't say it enough Aly."

"Fuck me," she groaned.

"I would have but your brother got to me first." I let out a squeal in mock irritation when she smacked me backhanded on my arm. I reached out and stole the bagel back from her, "Plus after the marathon your brother and I had last night I have earned that thank you!"

"UGH, I can never stay mad at you long." We hugged and as she pulled away I kissed her check, "Thanks Aly this means a lot to your brother and I." She smiled warmly and then I turned to head to the kitchen.

I grabbed some water and informed everyone that I was going to the pool. When I reached the porch Emmett and Carlisle were outside prepping the grill for a bar-b-que. Charlie would be coming over with this girl Leah he started seeing.

"Hey Em, you grilling today?" I confess I was a bit worried; Emmett was not a very good cook. Honestly neither was Alice really, only Esme and Eddy seemed to have the cooking gene.

"Yeah I am thank you very much. I am hoping to cause the heat to rise so your dad's date will strip to a thong bikini or something." Carlisle hit Emmett on the arm.

"Son, I don't think Bella wants to hear any of our plans."

"Mine? Dad it was your idea!" Carlisle blanched a little. I looked at my future father-in-law and couldn't help but pass my eyes over his body. He was so fucking hot! I am so lucky that my Eddy has those hot bitches genetic makeup coursing through his body. I quickly turned back to Emmett before they noticed I was eye fucking Carlisle.

"Look, its weird enough to have my father dating, but to know Leah is only 3 years older than me is a bit of a mind fuck, could you please refrain from making sexual comments about her?" I turned to Carlisle, "Really, from both of you."

Carlisle seemed to look insulted, "Really Bella, do you think I'd ever-" I cut him off.

"Carlisle, really, you're a red blooded man and you are bound to notice her tits and ass, I mean she paid enough for them, just please behave. I am only warning you because I know Emmett gets it from someone and as far as I know Esme isn't hot for chicks, but hey I could be wrong."

Carlisle got a glazed over look in his face and he was OBVIOUSLY imagining my dad's new girlfriend with his wife. Can I say gross…really?

I turned away from the gorgeous men who would soon be my family and quickly stripped off my clothes to reveal my bikini as I walked onto the patio.

"Hey Bella what's up with your ass and tits they look bigger than usual?"

I turned and flipped him off. "Fuck you Emmett, you saying I'm fat bitch?"

"Not fat Bells, just finger licking good in all the right places." He laughed as Carlisle hit him in the arm again and I tried to ignore him. I quickly climbed onto the diving board and prepared to dive in to be calmed by the cool water. A funny thing happened though as I jumped up to dive… everything went black.

* * *

_**You and Me- Dave Mathews Band**_

It had been hours since my Izzy passed out in the pool. I shudder to think what would have happened had my father and Emmett not been there. They said that as she was trying to dive into the pool she suddenly went limp and had passed out before she even hit the water. Unfortunately for her, the diving board hit her head and she had been out since.

I looked over at my mother and paced back and forth. I hated the ER. It reminded me of the time when we were children and Emmett had dared Alice and me to swing as high as we could and then jump off. I had made it but Alice had broken her arm in three places. When I saw the blood then and there I somehow knew I would never be a doctor like my father.

Esme stood and held me as I tried to keep from weeping. Just then I looked up to see the doctor. Charlie and Carlisle jumped to their feet and stood by us.

"Dr. Pattinson, what's going on? Is she okay?" I needed to know. He looked from Charlie to me and my father.

"Well, what's happened is that she has received severe blunt force trauma to her head. She has a concussion and slight swelling in her brain."

I must have turned green because my parents both put their arms around me and Charlie looked bad.

"Now the good thing is that the swelling is not severe, and the cut on her head only required minimal stitching and should not leave a scar since it's not far from her hair line. Now, as with all head injuries, we have no idea when she will wake up. It could be hours, it could be days, it just depends on her strength of mind and luck." He paused, "Our primary concern is why she passed out to begin with. Dr. Cullen here says he witnessed it and she passed out mid dive. We are running a few tests that we can do while she is out, but there will be some more when she wakes up. The preliminary results should be back shortly, hopefully she will wake soon. I wish I could tell you something more, but at this point it's just a waiting game."

Charlie and I looked at each other dazed. My father thanked the doctor and I asked Charlie if I could go in to the room.

"Sure son go ahead, let her know were all out here." He patted me on the shoulder and I went in. I sat by her side and must have dozed off because when I woke up I was dazed and the room was darkening. Dr. Pattinson, Mom, Dad, and Charlie walked in.

"What news so far?"

"Well I have a few questions first. Has Isabella been acting strange lately or had any abnormal health concerns?"

"No, I mean she was stressed out because of the wedding planning, our move to college station, and then classes start in a few weeks, but other than some mild headaches she's been good…Why what's wrong?"

"Well it depends on your definition of wrong Mr. Cullen." Here I am worried for my love and he is talking in fucking riddles.

"I know what caused the blackout."

"Okay then, say it..." he looked around, "it's okay I'm her fiancé, these are my parents, sister, and her father. Say it doc…out loud."

"I'm not sure how to say this, but Isabella is pregnant."

Fuck.

Me.

Sideways…

Just then Izzy chose to wake up. She looked at all of us looking around with a hazy look on her face.

"Who's pregnant?" She croaked as she looked at both Alice and my mother. Alice was bouncing up and down and I could tell Charlie was trying really hard not to have a heart attack. Poor Charlie had just joined the dating scene and now he's going to be a grandpa.

"You are Miss. Swan."

"What…but…I'm depo… every three… last one in Apr-"she did not finish her sentence. I knew she hadn't gone to the doctor at all in April.

"Fuck."

"Isabella?' Dr. Pattinson asked. "When was your last depo shot?"

I had no clue. It had never occurred to me to ask about birth control. I stupidly assumed she would have told me if she wasn't on the pill. I knew I was clean and I had assumed with Bella being so vocal about her needs and wants that if I needed to wear protection she would have insisted.

"Well every October, January, April, and July… I may have missed my January and April shots."

"May?"

"Okay I know I missed the April shot, but I don't remember the January one."

"Well, Isabella I am assuming because of your lack of memory to when you last received your depo that the timing conception occurred at anytime between January and August. An ultra sound has been ordered and they should be up from radiology soon.

"Oh my god! This is wonderful!" my pixie evil twin was jumping up and down.

"Wonderful? I'm starting college in less than 2 weeks!" Izzy looked at Alice in awe.

"Oh my god this means we have to move up the wedding! I have so much to do!!!" With that Alice stormed off and left us all in her dust.

"Baby, are you okay? I know this is a shock, but uhm, how do you feel?" I knew I was excited. Ever since I knew Isabella was the only one for me I had visions of her belly swollen with my child. I loved her and wanted children, granted we had planned for later but… what if she didn't want our child?

Just then the technician rolled in the ultra sound machine. Everyone but me left the room. Izzy had tears coming down her face as she silently sobbed.

As the technician lifted her gown to put the jelly on her stomach I worried at her silence.

"Izzy, baby, we can work this out if you don't want kids now. I don't know what to do, but we will think of something together…you and me," she cut me off and grabbed my arm as if for dear life.

"Eddy, that's not it. I'm worried about the side effects. Normally it takes 9-10 months before you can conceive and even then if you conceive on Depo, there are side effects, infant mortality rates in the first year of life in studies…"

"Izzy, breathe." She took a deep breath and I held her hands. "We will figure this out and it will be okay." Just then we heard a heartbeat. It fluttered so fast we were in awe. Bella squeezed my hand and this time a smile was on her face. The smile quickly changed to a grimace.

"What's wrong?" she asked the tech. "That fluttering and the echo, is something wrong with the baby?

"That's probably your heart baby…" I began to reassure Bella when the tech cut me off.

"Actually it's not…That's a second heart beat, congratulations your having twins." My eyes just about popped out of my head. The tech pointed to the image on the screen and two forms were clearly evident. I began to sweat and then a funny thing happened… it all went black.

* * *

I can't believe he fucking passed out when I needed him most. TWINS?! Fucking Cullen twin producing super sperm! Rose better watch out, she may end up with triplets because Emmett looks a hell of a lot more likely to have super sperm than Edward.

Faintward…Bastward…Weinyward… I looked over at him to see him on the couch where Carlisle and Charlie had placed him.

"Do you think he will ever recover? I mean, I'm the one that's gonna get fat and won't see my feet and 13 fucking weeks… How the fuck have I been pregnant for 3 months and NOT known? Way to be stupid Swan! This means I got pregnant sometime in May or June… the graduation party. I wonder if his super sperm planned it as a backup in case I backed out of marrying him. Fuck I wish he would just wake up. I really am scared what are we going to do??"

"Bella breathe!" Alice was holding my hand and I am not sure how I never noticed she was in the room. They were all in the room. Oh fuck they all heard my rant about super Cullen sperm.

Even Carlisle.

Fuck.

Me.

"Bella honey, he's coming around," Charlie cut into my stream of thought. Edward came to slowly and sat up looking at the whole lot of us and then hopped up and ran to my bedside pushing Alice out of the way.

"Oh baby, I am so sorry I passed out! Fuck I just got overwhelmed and shit baby, are you okay?"

I looked to my left where the love of my life was sitting and to my right where my father was sitting. Both men held my hand and loved me deeply, even if Charlie did in his own way.

"Yeah, just a little frightened… I mean what if I end up like Renee?"

"Baby girl you never would," Charlie cut in and though he was not the emotional type, he was clearly fighting back tears yet again on my behalf. "Baby, you're going to make a great mama, and hell you got Esme here to help you out I'm sure it will all work out." I looked at Charlie and he squeezed my hand as Eddy held the other.

How had I gone from a nonexistent relationship with Charlie to pretty great one? Just then Alice rushed in to tell me that the wedding had been moved up to Saturday. She was a whirl wind of information and I just kinda zoned out.

Goddess, help me.


	12. Epilogue

It had been a rough 5 months. After attending school for a semester and doing reasonably well, I decided to take the spring semester off. The twins had been born in the beginning of January and my little Capricorns were joyful children. Aurora and Alexander Cullen were each 6 pounds with Rory being 17 and a half inches long and Lex 21 and three quarters. These Cullen boys were big.

It had been a whirlwind since I found out about them. Four days later I was married and began school a few days later. A maid was hired for us, as well as a cook. Apparently this was something the Cullen's did, taking care of their pregnant women's needs. I would do nothing but rest and give orders.

Eddy should have been more careful, I would get used to this…

We semi settled into our new home and by the time we got there Alice had finished large portions of the work on the nurseries and only needed the final touches.

Eddy bought tons of stuffed animals and our son's entire nursery resembling a jungle. Our little girl's room was filled with fairies suspended from the ceiling and the bed resembled a tree notch.

Our Nannies Jane and Claudia came to us a week before the babies were born to help me adjust. Jane moved in and Claudia would come and go. I bonded with my darlings while breast feeding and the girls helped tremendously. Once school started again I was very grateful for the Cullen millions.

Time truly does pass and before I knew it I was pregnant again and graduating with honors from A&M. It was a December graduation and I couldn't see my toes when I crossed the stage. The twins were four and between selling the house, moving to Houston, and praying to the goddess I wouldn't give birth on the drive to Houston, I was spent. I took yet another spring semester off before I began attending law school at the University of Houston in the Fall. We persuaded Jane to come with us to assist with the twins and new baby, Eddy Junior. We asked Claudia to join us, but she was younger than Jane, so when she fell in love with Eddy's good friend Jacob, we figured wedding bells were not too far behind. Sure enough the question was popped and she stayed in college station.

Law school was tough but I managed to graduate at the top of my class. We decided to move to Corpus Christi, where I had been offered a job with the DA even BEFORE I passed the bar or ethics exam. My adorable husband decided to get his masters in mechanical engineering after teaching a year. When we went to Houston he earned his Doctorate. So my sexy man candy was now a professor at A&M-Corpus.

The years have been good, the twins are 17 and trouble. I swear Rory is so much like Emmett and me, I wonder sometimes if I got wasted and had a tryst with my brother in law. Lex is calmer and very much like his father. I also see bits of Esme in him. JR who is now 13 is very much like Charlie which was unexpected. But my baby Julie is all me. She is 7 and hell on wheels. She asked me for a skate board at 5. When I bought it she mastered it then dropped it 6 months later. Always restless always searching, I'm sending her to an all girl school-with nuns.

I know, I know, I'm not catholic or even Christian but hell if she is gonna pull the same shit her father and I did.

Fuck.

That.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for taking this ride with me. I apologize for taking so long to finish Chapter 11 and the epilogue, I went to Mexico with the University and fell and let's just say shit happens and always to me. lol_**

**_To my loyal reviewers I appreciate everything you have written. For the 43 people who have me on author alert and my 23 peeps who have me as favorite author, I love you guys so much. I will be posting banners for my stories if you all are interested._**

**_To my masta beta A Cullen Wannabe who stepped up when I was about to be murdered for grammar and punctuation. Read her stories you'll love them hard like I love her._**

**_To my guest Beta Kat who filled in when Jenn was on vay kay with the family. You're the greatest._**

**_I am going to now work on Dead Air, but won't update until I have at least 2 chapters in the can. It will update slow with school, work, and my child… you know real life shit…_**

**_Then I will be doing a Vampire AU one so put me on Author Alerts if your into Slash because I am going to attempt one._**


	13. News Flash

Just wanted to let you know I am revamping this story and the new one WILL BE at: http://www(dot)twcslibrary(dot)?uid=3819

PLEASE REPLACE THE (dot) WITH AN ACTUAL .

FanFic will not allow us to post weblinks so it has to be done this way…

The story is not there yet but should be posted in 2 days. My KNEW story _Unspoken _is up there already.

Please check it also there will be an expansion to the First Chapter of QOL it will be divided into at least2 or 3 Chapters _and a Betad!_ WooHoo

The progress will be slow I am working on a thesis but it helps me to blow through writers block reworking the story


	14. Chapter 14

It's posted my little Lusters! The first chapter of the re-write! I hope to update at least every 2 weeks. Its maturing into a better developed story and I hope you all like it as much as I do : )

It is posted at: the writers coffe shop. Since FF will not let me post links every time there is a dot I will put it between ( ) like this (.) just erase the parenthesis. If you have trouble you can e mail me at xicanart (at) gmail (.) com and I will e-mail you the link directly. I really hope you like it…

http:/www (.) thewriterscoffeeshop (.) com/library/viewuser (.) php?uid=3819

.?uid=3819


End file.
